With Alan Baker
by SilverDropsOfPlatinumInTheRain
Summary: "Welcome to Hidden Secrets! Your talk show where YOU get to ask questions to YOUR favorite nations! Had something you were dying to ask? Well, ask away because we have kidnapped- I mean, called the great nations with us to answer YOUR questions!"
1. Episode 1: Meeting the nations

**Hiyya guys! So, I was just sitting around, totally bored outta my mind and I started thinking. And I fell asleep while doing that…but that's a whole other thing. So, in my dream there were all these Hetalia characters, except it was sort of like a talkshow thing. And the idea was supra weird… So, I decided to write it out. Please support this story like you did my others! There'll be quite a few…pairing I guess, in this. So watch out. The anchor is my OC! ^^**

**You can find the rest out without having to read through my horrible Author's note. **

**Cheerio!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unless stated otherwise, none of the characters are mine. **

* * *

Bright lights flashed around the room and loud entry music erupted around the room. The stage lit up and a man dressed in black suit emerged onto the stage, smiling one of those big, fake, host-of-a-talk-show smiles. His blond hair was left up in slick spikes and he smiled with infuriatingly white teeth at the crowd that was going ballistic.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Hidden Secrets! I am your host, Alan Baker, and I can assure you that tonight is going to be like no other night. That's because tonight, we have with us the _famous, _the _much loved_, the _awesome_… Hetalians! Yes that's right, tonight we have with us some of our favorite Hetalians here! Please, give them a big round of applause!"

The crowd broke out into thunderous applause, cheering wildly. Okay, so most of them there were girls, but really, wasn't it kind of expected? Alan gave another fake, bright smile and mentally grinned. Yes, this was perfect. He glanced towards one of the cameramen and slightly nodded. The man in turn gave thumbs up to another man. Suddnely, the area behind the host was lit up and showed some nations sitting on a couch.

"You guys are awesome! Now let me introduce you to all our guests! First of all, please put your hands together for the country of love…Mr. France!"

The crowd went ballistic. A long haired, blond man smiled and waved at the crowd, tossing a rose into the crowd and sending flying kisses. Girls cheered, some boys too, and jumped up and down, letting out fangirl squeals.

"_BONJOUR MES CHERS!" _shouted the Frenchman, looking pleased at the louder screams he got in response. Alan managed a smile and waved at the crowd until they calmed down.

"Calm down ladies and gents. You'll have lots of time later. But now, onto our second guest, the ex-pirate, the greatest empire… Mr. England!"

More cheering. England braved a smile, internally grimacing at what he had gotten into. He couldn't believe they had all managed to get till here. He finally gave a slightly brighter smile and waved a hand. _Did that girl just pass out?_ he mused before sitting down again. The crowd seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"Um, yes, well, greetings to all. Its enchanting to see you here," he finally said. The room was filled with swoons at the sound of his accents. Alan coughed slightly.

"And now, moving on, we have the one and only burger lover… Mr. America!"

There were more squeals and girls shouting out things like, 'I LOVE YOU AMERICA!' and 'PLEASE DATE ME!' The American smirked cockily, waving to all the fans and dropping wins at ladies. (England briefly wondered if it was his fault that the American had turned out more like France.)

"I LOVE Y'ALL TOO!" he called out. England face-palmed.

"Yes, and now moving onto our next guest. The albino himself, Mr. Prussia!" The albino stood up, grinning cockily and winking and waving and acting generally flirty.

"Hey people! You all can call me Gilbert. Vith the exception of the ladies, they can call me Gil," he winked and blew a kiss in the general direction of the camera. He smirked and sat back down as the women started chanting his name. Alan sighed before forcing on another smile.

"Next we have Mr. Austria! That's right, the country of music himself!"

The Austrian man just gave a cool nod and glared in Alan's direction, ignoring the fangirls squealing. Prussia nudged the aristocrat, raising an eyebrow.

"Say something, Specs. They'll love it."

"You can keep your opinions to yourself, Gilbert. I'm not going to speak."

There were moans of protest as they realized the Austrian wasn't going to say anything, but they died down quickly when they noticed Alan was announcing the next guest.

"And next, the man of steel! Mr. Germany!"

Loud cheering. The German blinked and gave a terse nod, not moving from his point on the couch.

"_Hallo."_

Louder cheers. That explained why some girls were suddenly so interested in learning German. There were a few German words in the air that sounded suspiciously like, '_Ich liebe dich,' _

The host grinned, realizing he was down to his last three guests of the day.

"And our last four, who I will announce in one go. So please give a big round of applause to… Mr. Canada, Mr. Italy, Mr. Russia and Mr. Japan!" There was humoungous cheering, but the host cut them off before the nations could speak.

"Unfortunately, introducing these famous people has taken more time than I though, so I want you to be ready for the next episode." Here, he broke off, staring into the camera.

"Be ready with _your question_s to these awesome nations and be ready to have them answered! Only on, Hidden Secrets! Thank you all for coming here! You were a great crowd!"

The lights went off and the crowd went ballistic with their cheering. Alan sighed with relief and turned to grin at the nations.

"You guys better get ready for the questions. And have fun, eh?"

With that, the man was gone. Prussia frowned slightly.

"That guy was definitely Hungarian."

* * *

**So? You heard Alan! Send the questions as reviews in letter form. Or as a direct question. And you can tell me if you want me to write that as Alan reading your 'letter' out and asking the question or as 'you' as an 'audience member' asking the question. PLease, send the questions, eh? I'll be super happy! Reviews!**

**.:|Silver|:**


	2. Episode 2: The first questions

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. ^^ I'll be asking at least four questions per chapter, so each chapter I will pick out the four questions I picked randomly and ask them to the charries in the chapter. Enjoy! And review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

The lights flashed again and a familiar blond walked onto stage, grey eyes glinting with a distinct hint of mischief.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! And once again, welcome to Hidden Secrets! Tonight we have with us the nations I introduced to you last time, so please put your hands together for the Hetalians!"

There was a loud cheering as the lights came on above the nations and the nations gave small waves and nods towards the crowd. There were three couches arranged in a semi-circular manner. Starting from the right were France and England, leaning against each other. Sitting a bit uncomfortably next to England was Russia with America. Next to him were Canada, Italy, Germany, Prussia and Austria in that order. Alan sat down a comfortable seat opposite them, ignoring the baleful glares he got from said nations.

"Alright! So tell me, how are you all enjoying your stay here in California?" he asked politely, trying a winning smile. Only America looked happy. The rest of the nations just gave him evil glares. The host chuckled uneasily and cleared his throat. "Right, well, lets get down to business shall we? Let's see some of the letters and questions the audience has for you today. I'll be choosing two letter and two audience members." Alan produced two letters and smiled at his guests, peeling open the first letter.

"Okay, so first we have a letter from some one, who's name for privacy reasons, is Animecki16. So, let me read this out.

_**Dear Mr. Italy,**_

_**I love you. And pasta. My question is who do you like more? Germany or America?**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Aminechik16**_

So, Italy, can you answer this question?" All the nations turned to observe the Italian who just smiled widely. Feliciano waved at the camera, smile brightly.

"**Hello Animechik16**! Ve! You asked if I like Ludwig better or America? Well, I love Germany, and Germany loves me! Right Germany?"

The German man flushed and looked away, clearing his throat slightly.

"D-don't talk about such thing in such company Italy." The Italian man pouted but waved at the camera again before cuddling up to the blond man again. Yes, Germany was turning rather red.

"Aw, dude, you don't like me?" pouted Alfred.

"Ve, I do. Only like a friend though." Alfred grinned and leaned back in his seat, turning to Alan. Alan snickered but took out another letter.

"Now, our other letter. Ahem,

_**Dear France, **_

_**Are you and England secretly together while masking it with all the sexual tension? Je t'aime France (but you really belong with England, it's sooo cute!)**_

_**German Sparkle Party."**_

Prussia snickered at the safe name they had put for the letter writer, trying to imagine Austria and Ludwig having a sparkle party. Yep, unimaginable. Anyways, all the audience quietened to hear the answer. England was, unsurprisingly, turning red and France was getting his perverted grin on his face.

"_**Bonjour, **_**German Sparkle Party**. _Je t'aime aussi_. So, you ask if _Angleterre _and I are togezer? _Ohononononon!_ We very much are-"

"No we're not, you bloody Frog! I bloody hate you!"

"_Mais, amour_¸ you didn't say anyzing against what we did yesterday. _Ohononon!_"

"FROG! You're not supposed to go around telling that to everyone!"

France and England broke out into another one of their fights while America and Canada made faces.

"Ew, like dude, we didn't need to know what ya old men do at night. That was plain disgusting," said America. Canada nodded along.

"The mental images are gross."

"Ew, imagine them both all flabby," shuddered Alfred.

England redirected his fury to the two 'children', glaring even more.  
"Why you little twat! First of all, Francis and I are not flabby. That would be you! And second of all, Francis and I can outdo anything your kinky little minds can come up with!" he snapped, crossing his arms and smirking smugly. Canada choked. America gagged. Germany looked horrified at the mental images. France grinned pervertedly. Prussia scoffed. Austria looked uncomfortable. Alan held back snickers. There was a hush in the audience and then loud squealing and then:

"SHOW US PROOF YOU'RE NOT FLABBY!"

Utter silence. England turned to the crowd and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt and smirking at the cheers he was getting. He tossed his shirt off, (making it land somewhere in the front row), showing a slim and toned body. He turned once, for the fangirls' benefits (and Elizaveta, though he didn't know she was over there and taking pictures) and grinned at France before lounging back into his seat, not bothering with the shirt. He turned his head and glared at Alfred too, not noticing the strange glint in his eyes.

"No flab. Unlike a certain _someone_ who eats ten thousand burgers in a day," he said proudly. Alfred gasped, standing up and proceeding with his own shirt.

"Nuh-uh! See! No flab!" declared Alfred, taking his own shirt off and grinning proudly. The older nation snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. Are those love handles I see?"

"WHAT!" The American squeaked and put his shirt back on, flushing and glaring at his ex-caretaker before pouting and sitting back down next to Russia. The Russian gave him a creepy look.

"Become one with Russia, _da?_"

"Yeah right, Commie bastard."

France cleared his throat, putting an arm around England which was promptly shrugged off.

"As you can see, _**German Sparkle Party**_, we boz are getting along razer well. And if you ever need any evidence, I've got some tapes I can lend you," he said, giving a wink at the camera. England flushed and punched Francis repeatedly on his head while shouting curses.

Alan sighed then cleared his throat, stopping both the nations in their fight. Well, it seemed to have progressed to kissing, but whatever.

"Right. And now, what you've been waiting for… AUDIENCE QUESTIONS! I'm going to pick two lucky audience members to ask questions they want, and the first one is…"

The spotlight spun and flashed throughout the room before settling on a brunette on the front row. Her eyes widened and she grinned widely, jumping up with a victorious punch to the air.

"Hello Miss! First, please tell us your name and then you can ask a question. Only one mind you."

The girl nodded furiously and cleared her throat, taking a mic offered.

"Hello, I'm _**Lili-Beth**_. So my question is for the sexy…"

Prussia and America leaned forward eagerly, getting ready for the possible question. Too bad they were wrong.

"…Japan!" completed Lili.

Two pairs of jaws hung open to stare at the girl incredulously. The rest of them studiously ignored the two astounded nations.

Japan blinked and smiled hesitantly.

"Herro, _**Riri-Beth**_. What question would you rike to ask me?"

"Um, how much yaoi do you own?"

(Hungary was gasping and shaking her head. If anyone found out how much they owned…well, let's just say no one should ever find out.)

The Japanese man blinked and looked away for a second before looking back at her.

"A…rot, I guess you could say. Hungary and I rike to expand our correction as much as we can," he admitted. The Lili pouted slightly.

"A number please?" Japan shifted a bit and his gaze flitted to her for a brief second.

"Would you rike me to tell you how much we export or how many custom made we have? Or would you rike to know about our personar corrections?" Lili quickly mused the question then grinned.

"All."

"Ah. Werr, we've made enough yaoi to give fifty different videos to each person in the entire worrd. Each and every person," replied Japan, looking slightly pleased with himself. (Hungary groaned, face palming. If anyone tried stealing any of it, she would kill them. Even if it was someone like Prussia who was totally giving a fantabulous time to her ex-husband. Even if it was France, who had an awesome, kinky time with England.)

Lili flushed slightly.

"Can you kiss me, please?"

All the nations froze and turned to Japan, with the exception of France and England who were having an intense stare down. The Asian man froze and then let a flush blossom on his cheeks. He fidgeted nervously.

"Werr, I don't rearry rike all these personar disprays of affection." He handed her a sakura bloom instead and leaned forward, whispering something that sounded suspiciously like 'you can contact me for yaoi if you ever need it for yourserf or your friends'. He sat back in his chair and flushed when he realized that all the nations, especially the ones who understood yaoi was, were staring at him. Lili sat back in her seat.

The host cleared his throat, drawing the attention to the crowd.

"And the next lucky audience member is…"

The spotlight zoomed and spun before landing on a surprised blond. **(AN: Hey SoraChiistar! You haven't given me a description to base you off on so I'm going to say blond ^^ I hope you don't mind) **The blond looked around a bit then grinned as she realized it was her. She jumped up, taking the mic offered and grinned at the nations on stage.

"Hi! I'm _**SoraChiistar**_! It's awesome to meet you both. Speaking of awesome, I've always wondered. Who's more awesome: Prussia or America?" She tilted her head to one side and studied both the said nations curiously. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Pfft. As if you even need to _discuss_ this. Everyone here knows that I am the most awesome person alive," scoffed the albino. Alfred rolled his eyes from his point on the couch.

"Dude, are you kidding or what? Everyone know that I'm the awesomest because I'm the hero!"

"Hero? Hero? Heroes suck _Deutsch balls_!"

"Did you just insult heroes? Not cool dude!"

"Not cool? Heroes are not cool."

"Hey! You take that back right now!"

"Fine, only because I'm the mature and _awesome _one."

"But why are you awesome?" interrupted _**SoraChiistar**_. Prussia looked at her and crossed his arms.

"Awesome doesn't need a reason to exist," he replied seriously. America snorted.

"I'm the awesome one because I'm a hero. And everyone knows heroes are awesome."

"How could heroes be awesome? They wear girly underwear over their pants. And they wear those stupid capes," scoffed Gilbert. Gilbird gave an approving cheep. Alfred scowled.

"They do _not _wear girly underwear and their capes are not stupid!"

"Well, git, I'd hate to say it but Gilbert is right. The underwear over pants thing is kind of weird…" chimed in England. France made a weird gesture.

"And zeir capes are so last millennium. 'Onestly, zose capes are _bizarre_."

Gilbert cackled happily.

"_Kesesesesesese! _See American? I win. I'm awesomer! I'm the lord of awesome! Even the Greeks worshipped my awesomeness!"

Canada looked at _**Sorachiistar**_ a bit apologetically and mouthed something that seemed rather like 'I'm sorry you had to ask those idiots.'

Alan cleared his throat, attracting attention to himself.

"Right, well, thank you _**SoraChiistar, animechik16, Lili-Beth and German Sparkle Party**_," here he tactfully ignored Prussia's snickers at the last name, "and I also thank you crowd! Thank you everyone. Keep sending us those questions! See you tomorrow! And have a good night!" He waved, there was dramatic music and then the lights dimmed overhead. Baker sighed and glanced towards the nations.

"Thank you all. I expect to see you tomorrow," he said wearily, yawning ad ruffling his hair as he walked away.

"I miss Hungary," he mumbled to himself, sighing and wistfully remembering delicious Hungarian meals.

"I KNEW HE WAS HUNGARIAN!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for those awesome reviews! What do you think about this? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review, eh?**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	3. Episode 3: Touching scenes

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! And I hope you all know that you can ask questions again. Thank you **_SoraChiistar, animechik16, German Sparkle Party_** and**_Lili-Beth_** for the questions they asked last chapter. This chapter is for all the rest of you guys! Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

"Welcome to Hidden Secrets! I'm your host Alan Baker, and I have with me the Hetalians! Please give them a big round of applause!" greeted Alan, his blond hair in slick spikes and his grey eyes twinkling merrily. Last episode had been undeniably fun and he was getting interested with all the question people came up with. And who had known _Japan_ could be such a kinky pervert? The audience cheered, consisting mostly of girl though there were a couple of guys there too. Alan grinned widely, proceeding to sit down on his usual couch and observing the nations in front of him. They all were sitting in the same spots as the day before and looked eager enough, most of them smiling charmingly at the crowd.

"Right, so before I start today's episode, I thought I'd inform all of you about the thanks you received. The people who asked you questions last time say thanks." France smiled at the camera pervertedly.

"And I would like to zank _**German Sparkle Party**_, it was all because of 'er zat I spent a wonderful evening. _Merci ma Cherie!_" England swatted his head and grunted, looking away. Alan chuckled and shuffled some papers importantly.

"Right, so lets start with the night. Today, the first letter I have here is from _**Torako-chan. **_It says here:

_**Dear Italy,**_

_**Is there any reason why Romano is not on the show? And next time you see him, can you tell him I love him?  
Sincerely, Torako-chan.**_

So, How would you answer to that, Italy?"

The Italian man smiled and waved at the camera.

"_Ciao_ _**Torako-chan**_! Of course I can tell _fratello_ that you love him! But I'm not sure he'll be happy, ve! You see, he's never happy at all… unless he's with Big Brother Spain. Then he's happy! Ve! He couldn't come because he and Big Brother Spain said they were going to stay in bed all day. I don't really know why…" Italy trailed off, pouting, before breaking out into a wide smile again. "But Germany says they love each other and they have fun in the bed! Ve!" Germany flushed and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh while Italy bounced in his seat. "So I let them stay home! _Fratello _said we'd make pasta together when I came back!" Alan gave a small grin at that before turning to the camera too.

"I'm sure you got that, _**Torako-chan**_, hmm?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively before turning to his other letters. "Thank you Italy. Now, here's another letter, addressed to France though. Ahem,

_**Dear France,**_

_**In January 2011, America's boss said that America's greatest allies are the French, causing outcry from the British. What is your view on all this?  
Sincerely,  
BritishEnglishFTW**_

Well France?"

England had gotten a terribly insulted look on his face, seemingly remembering the time. America was looking a bit sheepish. Francis sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Ah, _oui_, I remember zat time. _Amerique_'s president said zat we were one of _l'Amerique's _greatest allies," he recalled. Next to him Arthur had stiffened and crossed his arms, glaring away. The Frenchman let a small smile dance along his lips.

"So, _**BritishEnglishFTW**_, you are asking what I zink about zis? Well, I don't really know. 'ow is one supposed to take a comment like zat? I am proud to know I'm I great ally, _mais_ I do not get why _Angleterre _is so upset…"

"Why am I so upset? Bloody frog! I helped that brat more than you! What did you for him? I took care of him, helped him out! Hell, we even have a 'Special Relationship'! I have no idea why he insulted me! We share almost everything!" snapped the Brit, turning his glare on the American who was squirming uncomfortably in his seat. "And you! Why the hell did you let that man insult me! I thought I taught you better than that, but _nooo_, you just _have_ to poke me in the eye! Who served alongside your pathetic ass in the war? Whose soldiers died alongside your damned Americans? Who supported you whenever you needed it?" shouted Britain, who was by now standing up and yelling at the American. There was a hush in the audience as everyone watched them carefully. America was cowering in his seat, looking a bit cowed. England's voice dropped to a lower tone, sounding even more menacing.

"And what did you do in return? Help me? No. You said you would give my nuclear secrets to _Russia_. That's how you treat your so called allies? It's a wonder that I haven't launched a war against you yet," he growled. More silence. The members of the European Union were looking a bit ticked off at the American. Sure they didn't get along, but they stuck together in times of crisis. Like how right now everyone's economy seemed to be going back into recession, but Germany was thinking of a way to help all his fellow Europeans out. And to cause damage to Britain would only lead to problems. America flinched and averted his gaze. France stood up, grabbing England and smiling slightly.

"_Angleterre_¸ you needn't worry about zis. Our relationship is strong, no? And I really 'ave no complains wiz what _Amerique _said. Plus, I zink it was more to strengthen our political bonds zan to make you feel insulted. But if you 'ave a problem wiz 'im again, zen I will side by you. After all, we are partners, _oui?_" The Englishman seemed to have calmed a bit, but he was still glaring at the American superpower. With a huff, he grabbed France by the collar and kissed him, pulling away with a smirk.

"I would thank you, Frog, but I'm afraid I still feel terribly insulted. And you, _Alfred_, the frenchie's my ally. Don't you forget it." With that he turned and sat back down on the couch, as far away from Alfred as he could while France sat down next to him.

"_**BritishEnglishFTW,**_ I really 'ave no opinions on zis. And if you look at it closely, 'e said I was _one of_ 'is greatest allies. So _Angleterre _is still zere. But it does make me a bit wary for all ze ozzer countries since it seems a bit like back-stabbing to me," completed France, smiling winningly. Alan grinned, clapping and bringing the audience into it as well.

"Brilliant. Now, here's our last letter by our old friend _**German Sparkle Party.**_ Okay, here goes:

_**Dear France,**_

_**I will sooo take up your tape offer! Thanks!  
Canada: Which country out of America, Prussia, and Russia are you most romantically interested in and why? Don't skimp out on the details! (Or is it some sort of kinky 3 or 4 way you interested in~) ;)**_

_**German Sparkle Party**_

Canada?"

Matthew flushed, chewing his lip and looking away as he tried to fade away into the background. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working. Everyone had their gazes fixed on him.

"Is none of them an option?" he asked weakly. France cackled wile Prussia leaned forward towards him.

"_Kesesesesesese!_ Really, Birdie, shouldn't it be obvious that you'd choose me?" he cooed, grinning widely. The Canadian just blushed more while Alfred suddenly looked at him with interest.

"Is it me, Mattie? Like incest?"

"Become on with Russia, _da?_"

"Um…" Canada looked at France helplessly, but his ex-caretaker simply chuckled, pulling Arthur closer to himself. England was looking slightly interested too, not to mention Japan. Canada squirmed uncomfortably before sighing and giving up.

"If I had to choose between those three then it would be Prussia. He's the only one that remembers me," he mumbled, flushing and not looking up as he felt a glare on him. _Probably Austria_, he thought. There was a second of silence before Prussia; America and Russia launched them at him, grabbing a hold of him.

"But Mattie! You haven't even _tried_ me yet!"

"_Kesesese! _I told you so, Birdie! Come here and give me a kiss!"

"Canada will test with me, _da?_"

Canada whimpered, closing his eyes and being tugged into all directions. No helped him, instead watching in interest as Gilbert finally wrenched the Canadian to himself and kissed him square on the mouth. Matthew turned at least three different shades of red. Alfred growled, shoving the Prussian away and taking over where he left off. Russia blinked and gave a smile, moving to sit back down with a pleased look on his face. No one asked him why he did that. Prussia and America were back to fighting over Matthew before the Canadian finally whacked both of their heads. His face was red and his hoodie had been shoved up. He smoothed his clothes down and glared at the two fighting over him before turning away.

"I didn't enjoy that," he said. The albino behind him pouted as he followed Matthew and sat down too.

"Aw, why?"

"Yeah dude. I totally rock. It was probably Prussia's fault anyways. He's kinda freaky like that."

"Hosers. It was both of your faults. You were taking advantage of me!"

"Now we weren't."

"Yeah, we were just showing you who's more awesome, dude."

"Skeezballs."

"Is that even a word Birdie?"

"Your Canadian insults are pretty creative."

"If I said I wanted a threesome would you leave me alone?" asked Canada, finally back to blushing furiously. Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"Admit it out loud and properly, then I'll think about it," he said. Canada took a deep breath and looked at the camera before averting his eyes again.

"_**German Sparkle Party**_¸ I want to have a threesome with Prussia and America," he mumbled. All the nations stared at him in shock, before…

"Frog! You corrupted the poor child's brain! Poor, poor Matthew! Sweet, innocent Matthew! What have you done to him!"

"_Moi?_ I didn't do anyzing! 'e's just adventurous like me! _Ohonononon!"_

"I knew I shouldn't have let you take care of that boy! He was so well mannered!"

"You know, _cher_, it's always ze quiet ones 'o are ze kinkiest!"

Meanwhile Prussia had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, Birdie. As much as I would enjoy having sex with you, I'm really sorry to say that I've already got my eyes on someone," he said proudly, putting an arm around Austria. The Austrian man blinked before angrily shrugging the hand off, turning to glare at nothing.

"Leave me alone, Gilbert."

"_Kesesesese!_"

Alan finally managed to calm the nations down, smiling wearily at them before nodding at a camera man.

"It's time to choose the lucky audience members!" There was some peppy music and the lights whirled around before settling on a girl. She had dark hair and a slightly evil glint in her eyes as she stood up with a whoop, throwing her hands into the air.

"AWESOMENESS! She shouted excitedly, snatching the mic and bouncing on her feet.

"Alright! So, I'm _**HellsTears**_. It's awesome to meet you all! So first, can I make a couple of requests and comments before I ask my question?" Alana nodded. The girl cheered before letting her eyes scan over the nations. She smirked.

"Right, Prussia, you're awesome, just saying."

The Prussian preened.

"And Austria, not to worry. You're as awesome as Prussia."

Cue shocked look on Prussia's face as he protested.

"He's not as awesome as me! No one can be as awesome as me!"

"Whatever. Can you let me finish? Where was I? Oh yeah, America, watch 'The Ring'. It's an awesome movie."

England sniffed snootily.

"I should tell you, I've got scarier movie in my place. Humph."

"Japan, can you say 'we are having elections right now?' for me?" asked _**HellsTears**_ sweetly. The Japanese man took on a confused look before saying the sentence.

"'We are having erections right now'," he said, promptly flushing when he realized what he just said while some countries (namely England, France, Prussia and America) snickered. Germany face-palmed. _**HellsTears **_smiled politely.

"I apologize, its improper. And Russia? !" The Russian looked freaked out.

"I kid. Just wanted to see your face. And Hungary!" she pointed into the crowd. (Hungary blinked. How had she known she was there?). "TEACH ME THE SECRETS OF YAOI MASTER!" (Hungary grinned. Another apprentice. This would be fun.)

"Now, I want to ask my question to England and France. What would you both do if you were locked in a closet together? And you can't break the door down."

England's eyes widened and he paused, thinking quickly.

"Well, I would try to stay as far away from the frog as I can, obviously. And hopefully knock him out so I don't have to suffer his stupidity."

"_Ohononon!_ But Arthur, if I were out cold zen you would be very bored. I'm sure we could do better things if e were locked inside," he said, eyeing the Englishman suggestively. England flushed and looked away.

"Bloody perverted frog. As if I would let you touch me."

"_Mais Angleterre! _It would be very entertaining! Then my fantasy of taking you in a closet would be fulfilled!"

"What? You fantasize about having sex with me in a closet?"

"Well, zere are more too… like in front of the whole world…"

"Never! I'm not letting you touch me ever again froggie bastard! You're on the couch for the rest of your existence!"

"You're no fun. And here I thought you were a kinky one."

"You want kinky? I'll give you kinky," he leaned in towards France and whispered something in his ear which made the Frenchman grin brightly.

"I look forward to it Arthur!"

"We'll see about that."

They both returned their attention to everyone and noticed everyone was staring at them. England raised an eyebrow.

"What? Don't any of you have anything better to do than listen to us?"

"Um, England, dude, can't you both talk about normal things?"

"No."

Alan clapped, redirecting attention towards him before turning back to the audience.

"And our next member is…"

The lights twirled and flashed before landing on a girl. She stood up, punching the air victoriously before grabbing at the mic.

"Hello, I'm _**Izzeay**_ and I would like to ask a question to Italy. Italy, did you know that France attacked and possibly killed Holy Rome? How does that make you feel?"

There was a silence as Italy looked over to France and widened his eyes.

"Big Brother France?" he asked timidly. The Frenchman sighed, looking away. His gaze fell on Germany, who shifted a bit and got a slightly guilty look on his face. So he _knew?_ However, before the Frenchman could say anything, Arthur interrupted with a cough.

"Italy, I want to admit something to you," he said, looking just a tiny bit guilty too. This had most of the nations interested. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was slightly responsible for the reincarnation, if you will, of Holy Roman Empire," he said. Italy's eyes widened. Germany looked away. France blinked. Arthur sighed and stood up, pacing and completely unaware of the audience that was watching them carefully.

"When France attacked the Holy Roman Empire and was dissolving him, I was there. Well, not physically present but more… Well, I can't share that with you. I was asked to…do something for someone. So I did what they said. I had to help that someone to make sure the Holy Roman Empire lived on. Except…" He trailed off. Prussia had a guarded look in his eyes. So he knew too. England turned to find Italy watching him with watery eyes. He instantly patted his pockets and then produced a handkerchief, presenting it to the crying nation.

"Except…he changed. His name changed. He's still alive though." He tactfully didn't mention who the person was. Italy sniffed then looked at France.

"Why did you fight Holy Roman Empire?" he asked quietly. Francis sighed.

"It was necessary. _Mon gouvernement, _well, more accurately Napoleon Bonaparte wanted me to fight and so I did. If I didn't 'e would've taken over you. And I couldn't bear zat. _Je suis desole, cher._"

"_Va bene_."

Suddenly the crowd cooed out an 'aw' and all the nations jerked towards the crowd with looks of surprise. _**Izzeay **_had already sat down. Alan faked wiping his eyes with a tissue and stood up.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Cue crowd cheering. "I know. Well, we'll see you next episode. Same time, same place! I love y'all. Goodnight." There was jazzy music and then the lights dimmed again and the crowd was leaving. The nations were around Italy where he was hugging 'Big Brother' France. England was quietly talking to Germany and Prussia. America was flirting with his brother, Russia was talking to Austria. Alan smirked and walked away.

"See you all tomorrow."

He smirked as he passed by Hungary.

"I suggest you camp inside Matthew and Alfred's room today."

"Mmmhmm. I've already got my camera ready and Japan's setting up a camera in the room in case they notice us."

"Lovely. Well, _búcsú_."

"_Búcsú._"

* * *

**Hey guys! So here's another chapter! More questions, please? I love you all! Please ask more questions!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	4. Episode 4: A little bit of anger

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to the audience members and letter writers. Thank you **_Izzeay, Torako-chan, BritishEnglishFTW, HellsTears, _**and **_German Sparkle Party. _**I love you guys. Onwards! ^^**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

Flashy lights, loud music and…

"Welcome, once again, to Hidden Secrets!" Cue loud clapping and roars from the audience. "And we're back with the nations and with _your_ questions!" More clapping. Alan grinned, smiling a brilliant white smile (that should probably have come with a warning) and turned to the nations. There seemed to be some unknown line separating them today. England was sitting next to France and Canada, an expressionless façade on. Germany, Italy, Japan and Austria were next, sitting next to the two other European nations with grim looks on their faces. And lastly were Prussia, America and Russia in that order. Seemed like the fight of the last episode had caused this. Interesting.

"Right, so are you all ready for more questions?" asked the blond host enthusiastically. He received a glare from England but enthusiastic nods from the other nations. "All right! Let's get this party started! So first up, we've got a letter from… _**Torako-chan! **_Okay,

_**Dear Italy,**_

_**Thank you for answering! Instead of telling Romano I love him, tell him I'm happy for him, and that he should stay in that bed with Spain forever. **_

_**Hey, Hungary, do you think you could get some footage of Spain and Romano? I ,mean, if being in bed means they're too busy to come... :D**_

_**Torako-chan.**_

Hungary? I know you're somewhere here, can you answer that question?" asked the host, looking around for his country. There was a tap on a mic somewhere and Hungary's voice rang out.

"Hello, _**Torako-chan**_! You want tapes on Spain and Romano? I'll get them for you if you want. I've got about five seasons worth of tapes. You can tell me how many you want." Then Elizaveta left the mic and Alan raised an eyebrow. That must've been the reply then.

"Well, _**Torako-chan**_, I'm sure you'll get what you wanted soon. And next up, we have our other old correspondent, _**BritishEnglishFTW**_. Ahem,

_**Okay, merci beau coup for clearing that up!**_

_**Anyways, England, how did it feel to take France's upper half? Did you wish you could go lower? And Prussia, how do you feel when somebody eats a "Peeps" candy?**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**BritishEnglishFTW**_

_**PS. I'm Hungarian, did you know? Hungary, you have a new follower in the ways of Yaoi.**_

So, England? Prussia? The stage is yours."

England flushed a violent shade of red at the question he had been asked.

"Of course a Hungarian would ask me that. Almost as bad as Elizaveta herself. Not proper questions for a lady," he grumbled to himself, biding his time by fixing his tie. He was about to say something when Prussia helped him out by letting out an outraged noise.

"I never get vhy people insist on eating Peeps Candy! I mean, it's like eating birds!" he said, cuddling a trembling Gilbird close to himself. "Don't vorry Gilbird, no one vill hurt you," he cooed to the bird. He raised his gaze to glare at the camera. "Listen to me _**BritishEnglishFTW**_, if you're one of those people who eats Peeps candy, I'll set Gilbird and his friends on you. They'll be all too happy to hurt you," he threatened. America, who had a packet of Peeps Candy that he had just opened, glanced at the candy and then at Prussia, swallowing nervously and trying to nonchalantly hide it. Unfortunately for him, Prussia caught sight of the packet and the next second America found himself being pecked at by about two dozen little yellow chicks with sharp beaks while Prussia cackled evilly in the background. The other nations ignored the scene and focused on England. The Englishman had composed himself and was ignoring France's perverted looks.

"Yes, while I was happy I had taken France's upper half, I wanted to take all of him. It would-"

"Why _cher_, you can take me whenever you want and wherever you want," said the Frenchman with a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. England looked at him and glared, crossing his arms.

"Shut up frog! You and your perverted mind-"

He was cut off by a kiss from said 'frog'. Alan attracted attention to himself and grinned.

"And now, AUDIENCE TIME! Who's ready for asking some questions?" The audience roared with approval, stamping their feet, whistling and whooping. Alan whooped with them and gave a thumbs up to the lighting people. The spotlight whirled around at dizzying speed and finally came rest on a familiar girl with glasses.

"_**Izzeay!**_" called Italy happily, ve-ing and waving. The girl waved back before fixing and evil smirk on her face directed at Germany.

"Hey again! I feel bad for bringing up such a touchy subject last time, so…" here she paused to push up her glasses and point a finger at the German man.

"This one's for you. Have you ever dressed Italy up as an animal?" she asked. Ludwig's eyes widened and then he turned bright red, looking around for help. His brother laughed, giving him a strong pat on the back. For an ex-nation, he sure had strength.

"U-um? Excuse me? Dressed Italy up?" he stammered out. _**Izzeay**_ nodded, crossing her arms and looking all smug for a second.

"Yes. Have you? And tell the truth with the details."

Italy spoke up, smiling slightly.

"Ve! Germany did ask me to dress up in one of my old maid outfits once! Does that count? We had a lot of fun too! Germany became all hor-"

He was abruptly cut off as Germany clapped a hand over his mouth and all the other nations burst into laughter. (Somewhere in the crowd Hungary smirked, writing down a note in her notepad. Something suspiciously like 'send Italy a new maid dress'.) the German man removed his hand and opened his mouth to speak when Italy spoke again.

"And this other time, Germany asked me to dress up as a kitty! Ve! It was fun. I had a tail and everything!" Ludwig groaned and brought a hand up to his face while all the others laughed, choked, or had perverted looks on their faces. This was going to be a hard one to live down.

_**Izzeay **_sat down, satisfied, while Alan wiped away tears of mirth and waved at the audience to calm them down.

"Oh-oh gods! Anyways, let's move on to our next lucky member!" he managed, watching as the light twirled around and settled on a girl with dark brown hair who looked like a female version of Romano. She was even wearing a female version of his clothes! Either way, as the light landed on her, she blushed and looked a bit nervous as she stood up and accepted a mic being handed to her.

"H-hello. I'm _**LOLSmileyFace**_. Um, I've got some comments I'd like to make, along with a question. Um, so first for Canada. Canada, you are so cute! I'd make sure everyone always remembers you!" she smirked and crossed her arms, watching a blush creep up the Canadian's cheeks. _So cute!_ She mentally cheered. Next she turned to Prussia, who was idly playing with Austria's hair, whispering things that were making the brown haired man flush and glare at him.

"Prussia? You is da awesomest!" she gave him a big double thumbs-up, receiving a wink and a blown kiss.

"You got that right. I am awesome! _Kesesesesesese!"_

"Hi Iggy! I just _love_ your nickname! It's so cute!" she said with a wink. England spluttered, glaring at America who had started the nickname.

"It's not bloody cute! Men aren't cute! I'm not cute! Bloody hell, get your hands off me frog!"

_**LOLSmileyFace**_ sighed, shaking her head before turning to Italy, a small blush taking over her cheeks. The nations observed her curiously.

"Um, I made this for you," she said, shoving a bowl of pasta at him. "I made it myself. I hope you like it." The Italian man cheered, producing a fork from nowhere and shoving pasta into his mouth.

"_E'delizioso!_" he complimented, humming contently and eating some more. She smiled and then looked at France, clearing he throat.

"_France? S'il vous plaît doux amour Arthur bien, d'accord?"_ France grinned and winked at her, getting a wink in reply.

"Of course, _Cherie. Seulement la meilleur pour lui,"_ he replied. Arthur squirmed and glared at him.

"I'm not a doll, Francis."

"I know you are not."

Alan sighed and clapped, looking at the audience.

"Thank you, _**LOLSmileyFace!**_ Now, the next person is…"

The light spun and finally settled on a little brunette wearing glasses. She blinked and stood up, taking the mic.

"Oh, hello. I'm _**Inuppe**_. Um, so, first I would like to ask France and England, do you both mind FrUK? And what is your favorite couple? And also, France? Why do you have a rose on your crotch?"

There was a short silence before everyone turned their heads to the two older nations. England squirmed before mumbling.

"Um, we don't mind FrUK (whatever that may be). I mean, we _are_ together…"

"OH MY GOD! NO ONE TOLD ME!" screeched Prussia, waving his arms around agitatedly at the two nations. All of the others looked at the albino like he was crazy. How could he _not _have noticed all the UST? France cleared his throat.

"_Oui_, we are togezer. And I 'ave a rose zere because a rose is ze flower of _amour!_ OR if you want, I can always go straight nude…hmmm?" England let out a choked noise, shifting away from the Frenchman as _**Inuppe**_ snickered.

"That is quite enough, frog! I'll call Switzerland if you try anything right now!" Francis pouted but kept his hands to himself.

"And last of all, we have…" The light flashed and settled on a short haired blonde who had a blue hat perched on her head. She cheered and jumped up, grabbing the mic.

"Heyheyhey! I'm _**TearsHiddenInTheRain!**_ I've got two questions! Number one: England, who took your virginity? And number two: Russia, what does kolkolkol mean?"

The two countries in question gave a start.

"Oh, kolkolkol? Well, 'kol' mean 'stake' being thrust at a person. So when I say it, I mean that I'm going to impale you with my pipe," said the Russian man with a smile. All the nations shuddered. Then they turned to England expectantly. He flushed and looked away.

"It was too long ago…" he tried. France snorted.

"_Cher, _nozing was too long ago. Come on, who was it? None of us are going to judge you," he encouraged. The green eyed blond studied all the nations around him then sighed, looking away.

"It was a human," he finally admitted. There was a short silence and then everyone was asking questions. 'Was it a guy?', 'was it a girl', 'how good was he or she?', 'when was this?' and many more like that. England rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Not telling you wankers any more. It's a private matter," he said snootily, looking away. _**TearsHiddenInTheRain**_ pouted but thanked the two nations before sitting down. Alan smirked and gave the crowd his signature smirk.

"Well, that's enough for today, folks! See you all next episode! Same time, same place! Love y'all!" There was the catchy theme song and the lights dimmed. All the nations were gathered around England, trying to get him to spill the beans about his first time. Alan shook his head as he made his way away from them. Hungary joined him on his walk down the corridor.

"Those people who question them sure have good ones, don't they?" she asked with a chuckle. Japan joined them too.

"Yes. Arthough I worry about some of the questions they ask arr of us."

"You worry too much Kiku. Aren't the French 'erections' going on?"

"It was trury an accident. But yes, in both ways they are."

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad? Ask more questions my awesomes!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	5. Episode 5: I am not a lumberjack!

**Hey guys! Thanks to all of last times reviewers! Thank you **_LOLSmileyFace, Torako-chan, Izzeay, Inuppe, BritishEnglishFTW _**and**_ TearsHiddenInTheRain_**. You're all awesome! And now, the next chapter. You're allowed to ask up to 3 questions. ^^ I thought it'd make you guys happy. Now, onto a more serious matter. ****I will be doing only TEN CHAPTERS for this story.**** After that it will be the end of the first season and I'll have more nations for the second season. Now, onto lighter matters, you've got five more chapters to ask me questions. And I might do an epilogue-ish chapter at the end. ^^ **

**Anyways, reviews, eh?**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

"Welcome all to Hidden Secrets! Where _you_ can question any of the nation you want!" greeted Alan, waving at the crowd with a brilliant smile. People went crazy with their cheering. The Hungarian man took his usual seat and greeted the nations with a smile. They all smiled back politely.

"Hello, nations! So, are you all ready for another round of questioning today?" he asked brightly. England gave him a death glare. The smile no his face dimmed a bit.

"Okay, I'll take that as a dim affirmative. Anyways, lets start the night with our first letter! It's our friend, _**BritishEnglishFTW**_! Ahem,

_**Oh good! Because I HATE eating Peeps. Seriously, all my American friends love them. Oh, speaking of friends, one of them really loves you, Russia! Anyways, here's my question: My friend and I are having an argument, who is more British? My friend says she's more British because her father actually comes from Britain. But she knows absolutely nothing about British history, customs, and culture like I do! My British ancestors came to America in the sixteen-hundreds, to which she says my blood is diluted and hers is fresh. By the way, she acts like an American and I act like a French person. She has no respect for tea while I have at least two cups a day. Using all this information, Britain: who do you think is more British? Please help.  
Sincerely,  
BritishEnglishFTW  
PS. I have family from all over the UK except for Wales. Ireland, Scotland, and England. Does this help?**_

Arthur? Answer?"

Prussia cheered a bit for the fact that there was someone out there who hated Peeps, while Russia waved at the camera. England was deep in thought.

"Lets see, your friend's father is British, correct?" he mused. France nodded, because a letter was not going to nod. England thought some more.

"And you, _**BritishEnglishFTW,**_ know more about my history, right?"

Again, France nodded. The green-eyed blond nodded to himself, tapping a finger lightly to his lips while he thought.

"Well, I would say you are more British. It doesn't matter if your near relatives aren't British. The fact remains that you know more about my customs and history than your friend. Also, you have more family coming form Britain, as I'm going to assume. And you drink tea (though why you would act like a Frenchie I have no clue). So I say, you are the winner of this little discussion you had with your friend." England stopped with a definitive nod. Alan grinned at the camera.

"Hope that makes you happy, _**BritishEnglishFTW**_. Now our next letter is from…a new writer! Let me read it out!

_**Hey there!**_

_**Name's Fable and I came all the way from Scotland~**_

_**Which brings me to the question for you England~ I ken you don't get along with your big brother well, BUT! You both have to agree America's movie of 'Brave Heart' is totally stupid. I mean, 'ello, totally not historical.**_

_**And Canada, see you in a few years sweetie~ Hope you got some room in your 'house' for me~**_

_**Yours,**_

_**UnstableFable**_

Well England? Any replies to that?"

England let a smirk flicker over his face, crossing his arms smugly.

"Thank you _**Fable**_! Finally! Someone else (except for my idiotic brothers) noticed the amount of stupidity in that movie! It was complete rubbish! Nothing was correct!" he said enthusiastically. Then he paused, observing something before letting a reluctantly smiling. "I cannot believe you are Scottish though, if you don't mind me saying. My brother can be rather-" He was cut off as America suddenly stood up after processing what England had said.

"Hey! Don't insult Hollywood Artie! 'Brave heart' was awesome!" he protested, pouting. England snorted, adjusting his tie before facing the younger nation completely, looking for all the world like an English teacher who was about to launch into a passionate lecture about Shakespeare. The tweed coat with the padded elbows wasn't really opposing the image. Arthur tutted, crossing his arms and staring Alfred down. He merely grinned and puffed up some more.

"That movie was the best ever!" he declared. Arthur snorted then cleared his throat.

"Alfred, as much as I hate to say it, you know absolutely nothing about me or my brothers. We've been alive before you were formed and I can tell you, it was historically incorrect. And why was the leading man an Australian? As much as I have no hate for that prat, I wonder why Scotsmen were led by an Australian. And why did they _moon_ the opposing army? And just so you know, Allistor doesn't have dreadlocks," he completed, seating himself down again while Alfred flailed for answers. When he couldn't think of any, he huffed and sat down with a sulky look on his face. So, England hadn't forgiven him after all. France nudged America gently.

"Do not pout, you look like a child," he chided before returning to snugglnig with England, to whom he whispered a something that sounded like 'you look like the Doctor'. Alan raised an eyebrow and then looked at the camera with a grin.

"Well _**Fable**_, looks like you got your answer, eh? Ahem, and our last letter!

_**To the adorable Canada. I love you so much your so kawaii and I was wondering if you can tell me the story of how you found kumajirou? Also who was your first crush when you met all the nations and it so will you hook up with he/she in the near future. If you do have a new crush tell me too. Lastly I want you to rant to all the other nations about all the things that bother or piss you off.**_

_**Austria: do you have any feelings for hungary at all and if so would you go out with her and possibly get married in the near future. Can you also compose a musical piece personally for me? **_

_**To France: What is the most sexy thing that Iggy did in the bedroom for you? (And please tell every single detail...it can be anything extremely kinky).**_

_**Love,**_

_**yaoilover4lyfe**_

So? Nations?"

Japan flushed at the word 'yaoi' while all the nations looked towards Canada first. The Canadian man fidgeted in his seat for a second before nervously clearing his throat.

"Um, hello _**yaoilover4lyfe**_. You know me, I guess. Um…how I found Kumajirou? Well, as far as I can remember, I've always had him."

"_Oui_, you've 'ad 'im since you were a baby! You looked so adorable when you went to sleep all cuddled up to ze bear," sighed France with a genuine smile on his face. England chuckled.

"Yes. And even after that. Honestly, Matthew, you were easier to handle than Alfred. And better behaved too. I have no clue how I went wrong with that brat."

Canada blushed slightly and nervously fidgeted before looking back at the camera.

"Um, as I was saying, I've had him since I know. My irst crush? Um, actually, she was a human. And she was very nice. But she died quite a while ago…" He paused for a second before continuing. "And I want to tell all you nations something. I _don't _live in an igloo (cue gasp from the audience and everyone present), I am _not _a lumberjack (le gasp!) and I do not live solely on maple syrup (wide-eyed audience). I _don't_ own a dog sled, I _don't _eat blubber, I _don't _say aboot, it's about, and I _am not_ weak! I just choose to utilize my energy in other _useful_things!" he stopped, glaring ferociously at everyone. Well. Seems like that had been waiting for a chance to get out. He looked a bit embarrassed at all the stuff he had said and noticed some nations cowering a bit. _Strange…_ England stood up, walking briskly to the French speaking nation and giving him a hearty slap on the back.

"You make me proud, Canada! You've got my temper!" he said proudly. France stalked over too, shoving England away.

"_Oui,_ but if 'e didn't 'ave my sexiness, zen while 'e was shouting 'e would 'ave looked like a deranged lunatic!" Canada blinked. He hadn't been aware he was shouting. He smiled nervously and seated himself while France decided to launch into his own topic.

"And _**yaoilover4lyfe**_, you were asking somezing about kinky _Angleterre, oui?_ Ah, zere are many zings I can talk about," he said dreamily, gazing at nothing and letting a slightly perverted look settle on his face.

"We 'ad so many arguments about who is more erotique. I still zink its Arthurr."

"Am not, you sodding frog! You're the one who's more perverted than me!"

"_Mais, cher!_ You do ze best role plays!" protested France. America and Canada looked rather sick at hearing about their 'parents' sex life. The only one looking even vaguely interested was Prussia. He smirked.

"So, Arthur's improved since when I was with him?" he asked. All heads turned to gape at him. Francis shrugged.

"'e is _very_ good. 'e always was."

"_Kesesesesesese!_ You have to invite me to join you both sometime, Franny!"

"Never, wanker!"

(Somewhere in the crowd Hungary was having a nosebleed. _Oh England, you should totally have a threesome! _She mentally said.) Germany sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"_Bruder_, I suggest you stop talking about this right now."

"Describe it!" Japan suddenly exclaimed. "She said to describe it!"

England looked mortified as he groaned, dropping his head in his hands. France perked up, straightening brightly.

"Describe? _Oui! _But I don't zink Arthurr would like it…"

"You think?" asked the Englishman sarcastically. The Frenchman grinned, wrapping an arm around the green-eyed blond's shoulder and pulling him closer to himself.

"Zere are many zings I just love about Arthur! And zere are many…fun zings we 'ave done in bed. Do you know 'e can be quite sadistic? And masochistic. And kinky."

"You're quite the kinky bastard too, frog!"

"_Oui, oui. _I never denied it. My favorite time was when-"

"This is a family show, guys! Children watch it too! **Young, impressionable children**! And we got a warning for it too!" exclaimed Alan suddenly, a bit flushed. France snickered and winked at the camera.

"Ah, _desole, Cherie. _Maybe I can ask 'ungary to send you some videos? Or maybe-"

"You will do no such thing, Frenchie!" interrupted England with a glare. "And if you _do_, do something like that, I swear you will be sleeping outside!"

"_Cher! Ne fait pas ca! Je voudrais te vois a poil!"_

England flushed and swatted the Frenchman's head, looking away pointedly. Matthew flushed too, glaring at his 'fathers'.

"_Papa!_" he said, sounding mortified. France had the decency to look a bit chastised.

"_Desole, cher. Mais…tu as fait quoi, hier?"_

"_Hier?"_

"_Hier soir. Ohononononon!"_

All the nations eyed France suspiciously.

"That was a perverted question, frog. You have no right to pry into his life," said England, giving an apologetic look at Matthew. The Canadian man fidgeted before shrugging.

"_Rien du tout. J'ai fait rien."_

"_Dommage," _sighed France. Prussia nudged Austria when it seemed like France was done.

"So, Roddy? You like that crazy voman, Hungary?" he asked with a grin. The Austrian man sat straighter, avoiding eye contact with all the nations.

"Vell, I never really _loved_ her. She vas a good friend, but her obsession vith me vas kind of strange. And it…for the lack of better terms, freaked me out," he confessed, remembering the time of the war of the Austrian succession where Hungary had came out of nowhere to help him and then proceeded to beat the crap out of the soldiers. That had been _weird_. (Hungary pouted. It wasn't that creepy! Honestly! Okay, maybe the 'threatening-Prussia-while-he-was-in-bed' part was creepy, but she only wanted to help him!) Roderich sighed and straightened his glasses.

"And I don't think I vill be going out, or marrying, her any time soon. I have recently…changed my sexual preferences." Prussia let out a whoop, hugging the man to himself.

"_Danke, _Specs! Now we can have se-!" he said with a grin. Austria flushed and shoved him away.

"Prussia! The children!"

Alan cleared his throat before rolling his eyes.

"Okay, if your talk thing is done, I'd like to call upon our first audience member!"

There was some loud music and then the lights settled on a girl. She looked Asian and was wearing a formal suit. Her eyes widened before she stood up, clearing her throat.

"Hello. I'm _**Bururu**_. I would first all, like to tell you, Prussia, that you are awesome. But Gilbird is awesomer. (Here she tactfully ignored his protest and Gilbird's satisfied cheep) And my question is to Russia. Russia, why do you say 'become one with _mother_ Russia'? You're obviously a guy."

Russia paused, pondering the question.

"It is because they couldn't translate the words properly. And because they feel nurtured. Though why they had to make me a female was confusing. I am plenty nurturing now too, _da?_" All the nations were quick to nod their approval. Alan coughed discreetly.

"Right. And our next audience member is…."

The lights swirled around before settling on a black haired girl who had…sheep horns? She brightened and jumped up, snatching the mic and doing a victory jig before clearing her throat.

"Heyya guys! I'm _**LJbloodangel**_, and I would just like to say, it's awesome to be chosen! Okay, so I have some questions! Number one, to England, okay? England, will you let Scotland recede form the UK?" The Englishman stiffened for a second before letting out a small breath.

"I wouldn't stop him from leaving if he wanted to. But he doesn't have very good military power right now. And he would need the rest of the family's help. Plus, there will be some…economy problems with it too. But if he honeslty wanted to leave, I wouldn't stop him." _**LJbloodangel**_ nodded. Then he turned her gaze to France.

"I've heard you and Scotland have the longest alliance. Did you guys date for a while?"

the Frenchman shrugged, glancing at Arthur to see how he was taking it. His mouth was in a thin line and his eyebrows were furrowed slightly.

"_Oui_, but only for some time. After zat we were just good friends. 'e figured out I preferred is brozer over 'im, so 'e told me zat we should just be friends. I 'and't known at zat time. But 'e _did_ tell me zat if I break Arthurr's 'eart zen 'e would most probably kill me." England's lips twitched into a small smile which vanished as quickly as it came. The girl sat down.

"Lovely to know you've got Scotland backing you up, eh England? Well, now we have our next member!"

The spotlight was in a brunette's face. She had rather…prominent eyebrows and was wearing a large scarf. Looking a bit like…Russia? She stood up with a smile, taking the mic.

"Hey, I'm _**Antonia Ivaneva Braginski**_, but you can call me _**Riley. **_Well, I've got a few questions and comments. England! _I adore your food_!"

There was a gasp from most nations, including some cringes. England blinked then let a slow, genuine smile settle on is face. He probably would've bowed or something, but unfortunately, his partner was holding him tightly around the waist. Well, he settled for blowing her a kiss. There were swoons around the room. _**Riley**_ grinned, miming capturing the kiss and holding it over her heart.

"Canada? I will visit your awesome country sometime soon! I hope I see you there!" she said. The Canadian smiled too, hesitantly waving at her. More swoons from the fangirls.

"Hungary?" Here she paused to look out at the crowd. The Hungarian watched her curiously from where she was hidden. "Teach me your ways, oh Mistress of Yaoi! I want to learn, Oh Great Yaoi Maker!" she said, bowing down and throwing yaoi mangas in the crowd. (Some girls caught them, immediately starting to nosebleed. Hungary chuckled and took out her secret mic.) "Very well, Student! I shall tell you the ways of Yaoi!" she said from her place. The nations on the stage face-palmed. Leave it to her to be dramatic and crazed at the worst moments. _**Riley **_beamed at the crowd before turning back to the nations.

"Russia, become one, _da_?" she asked sweetly. The man gave her a smile in return, blinking when she picked up two cats. "What do you think about them?" she asked, holding them out. He studied both before blinking again.

"The Scottish one reminds me of England. And the other one is kind of cute. Though I prefer rabbits to cats," he said, smiling widely.

"Um, America? How do you feel about some of your citizens learning Russian and hating McDonalds?"

"Dude, no way! People can't hate McDonalds!" he gasped. England rolled his eyes.

"Well I do, twit. I hate that disgusting, greasy stuff they sell that you call food. It's horrible! Tasteless! Austria's food tastes better than that!" he scoffed. Austria gave the other gentleman a smile.

"Dude! Artie! You can't insult McDonalds! Insulting McDonalds is like…like…saying your Queen is in an incestuous relationship!" There was silence. And then…

"WHAT?" screeched England, standing up and ready to beat the crap out of the American. He simply nodded.

"Exactly!" Germany and France had to literally hold England back so he wouldn't beat the American up. But England had been a pirate before, so he squirmed out of their grasps and advanced on the blue eyed, glasses wearing blond.

"America? I suggest you run." That was all the warning the younger nation got before he was tackled to the ground and punched. Sure the Englishman was smaller, but he still had one hell of a punch. Germany cursed and rushed forward to haul the furious Brit off. Matthew nudged his brother with his foot.

"Are you okay, Al?"

He got a groan in reply.

"I'll take that as a no."

France calmed England down, seating him on the couch and while America groaned and flopped over to the couch.

Alan chuckled nervously, flinching when Arthur's gaze flicked to him, before looking at the audience.

"R-right. Um, n-next audience member please," he stammered. The light landed on a brunette with blond highlights, and lightly tanned skin. She grinned, jumping up and taking the mic, looking like she was about to squeal. Luckily for everyone's eardrums, she didn't. instead she jumped up and down before taking a calming breath.

"_CIAO!_ I'm _**Illusion Fox**_! So, I've got some questions…" She paused, studying the glaring England for a second before turning to Canada. "Hello!" she beamed. "Canada? How do you feel about yellow gummy bears that look like Kuma?" she asked. Matthew blinked then thought about it before shrugging.

"I wouldn't eat it (though at times I would just love to). Plus, I don't really like gummy bears," he admitted. Prussia cackled.

"I just love biting their heads off and then sticking them together. They make awesome mutated bear!" he cheered. Canada looked a little sick at the imagery. _**Illusion Fox**_ nodded, turning her gaze to Russia.

"Did you ever use your pipe to hurt, or kill someone?" she asked him. Ivan gave her a creepy smile.

"_Da!_ I hurt a lot of people with it! It still has traces of blood on it! Do you want to see?" All the nations sitting next to him scooched away slowly.

"Right," said the blonde, looking a bit creeped out. "Um and last one for England? Do you have home tapes of America doing cute things like trying to be a superhero?"

the Englishman rolled his eyes.

"He still does that. And no, I don't. We didn't have cameras back then. I do have some sketches I had made of when he was acting cute. And some paintings I think… mostly sketches though. And I think I have diary entries," he replied stiffly, shooting a glare at the American who looked like he had passed out. _**Illusion Fox**_ thanked him and sat down. Alan stood up and clapped his hands.

"Well folks, that ends tonight's episode. We've got five more episodes till the new season! I'm looking forward to meeting you next time! Goodnight and see you again! Thank you!"

The lights on the stage dimmed as the jazzy music came on. All the nations moved to leave. Alan sighed, running a hand through his hair before pausing to pick up a yaoi manga.

"Gods I need to relax myself."

"I've got videos!" sing-songed Hungary next to him.

"And I can bring popcorn," said Japan from his other side.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Whaddaya think? And ask more questions! And please tell me who you think should be in the next season! (It's name will probably be different. I might have a girl hosting the show. Do you think Alan Baker should continue it? Or should he have a partner with him? Reviews!)**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	6. Episode 6: WarCries

**Hey guys! **_Do you think I should continue with season two of this?_** I would love to know your answer to that question. Anyways, thank you my dearies that asked questions last episode. So, big round of applause for **_UnstableFable, Illusion Fox, BritishEnglishFTW, yaoilover4lyfe, Bururu, Antonia Ivaneva Braginski (Riley) _**and**_ LJbloodangel_**. Merci, all of you! ^^**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long time. Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

"Francis Bonnefoy! This is all your fault!" scolded England. France just grinned proudly, glancing over at the limping America with a smirk. Canada stood next to his fathers and let a small smirk flicker over his own lips before looking at Arthur.

"Sorry Dad," he said apologetically. The Englishman glanced over at the Canadian before sighing.

"It's perfectly fine Matthew. _France! _You and I are having a little-"

He was cut off as the stage was suddenly lit up and Alan strolled on.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to…Hidden Secrets! We are here with our next episode, more letter and more questions!" The crowd cheered and jumped up and down. Arthur thanked god that his mic hadn't been turned on. Alan looked over at the nations with a dazzling smile. America winced as he squirmed in his seat, something that Alan noted and put away for later.

"Right-o! Let's start today's episode with an old correspondent. Let's see if you can guess who it is.

_**Hello again, everyone!**_

_**Canada, How do you feel about other people/countries forgetting you?**_

_**Austria, what is your favorite kind of pastry?**_

_**Japan, do you like pokemon? If so, what is your favorite?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Torako-chan**_

So, nations?"

Austria spoke first, humming thoughtfully as he thought back to all the pastries he had ever tasted (and believe me, they were a lot).

"I vould say…my personal favorite vould be the hot apple strudel. It's very good," mused the Austrian man. France hummed his approval from where he was sitting.

"_Oui_. _Mais,_ I prefer your _sachertorte_ too. It is very good."

"_Danke_."

"You still bake, _prinzessin?_" he asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up."

England interrupted their squabble by clearing his throat and looking towards Canada.

"Come on, Matthew. Why don't you answer your question?" he said, glancing over at America once and smirking. The American winced and shifted in his seat. Canada chuckled lightly.

"I don't really mind anymore. It does get irritating, but I take out all my anger during hockey season. And on the rink. Plus, if it gets to be too much, then I can always beat them up, eh?"

The nations stared at him, wide-eyed. Who would have thought that _Canada _of all people could be so deranged-looking? Alan swallowed at the slightly terrifying aura that Canada had assumed as he smirked at his brother before looking at Japan.

"Right. Japan. Pokemon?"

"No. I am not overry fond of them. They, frankly, are strange at times. Though I have no crue why America seems to rike them so much."

"Dude they're awesome!"

Alan rolled his eyes. "Right. Now, onto our next old correspondant!

_**I'm Back~~~~~! So I have a few questions. To Russia and America, what are your feelings towards the pairing RusAme? Canada and America, how do you like hearing about your parents sex escapades on this show? And finally to France and England, what do you love most about each other? (Dont be pervy with this one, France.)**_

_**BTW, Hungary, I pledge alligence, to the yaoi, for its Fuckin awesomeness, and for the beauty, for which it stands, the fangirls, stay alligned, and bow down before it. (I do hope you enjoyed that America)**_

_**German Sparkle Party**_

Well?"

Canada and America made simultaneous faces of disgust at the second question, shuddering as they remembered what their 'parents' had revealed.

"Man, _**German Sparkle Party**_, that was the grossest thing ever. I mean, why couldn't our parents have been normal?" lamented America. Canada nodded in agreement.

"I love _Papa_ and Dad, but they honestly give too much information at times."

"Totally! Dude, do you remember the time when we were at your place and Artie and France were in your pool? Dude, I never knew Artie was _that _flexible."

"Are you implying something here?" snapped Arthur, getting a defensive look on his face. Matthew's eyes widened and he opted for an innocent look, averting his gaze from the older nations. America snorted.

"Dude, Artie, I'm surprised your back didn't snap in that position. And how did you maneuver yourself like that anyways? And your le-"

"All right! That's quite enough!" interrupted Alan, looking a bit scarred. Germany had turned an interesting shade of red at the mental image. Japan was writing down notes. (Hungary had sketches drawn out already). America chuckled and was about to say something when Russia beat him to it.

"You asked something about Amerika and I together, _da?_ I think we would be great. What do you think, Amerika?" he asked, giving the man a glare and a creepy smile. The American glared back.

"Get lost commie bastard. And its America. Don't roll the r's."

"_Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!"_

"Um, haha. Keep rolling those r's dude."

England rolled his eyes. France suddenly stood up, a rose in hand which he presented to England.

"You ask what I love about, _cher Arthur?_ Zere are many zing. So many. And many of zem are zose crappy, clichés. Ah, 'is laugh, 'is smile, 'is physique, 'is 'air, 'is everyzing. But ze only zing I really love is ze fact zat 'e can still surprise me. Even after so many years of our existence. You would zink one would become boring. But 'e. _Angleterre_ surprises me all ze time. I 'ave no clue why some 'umans can't stay wiz one partner for zeir little lives," he remarked, smiling slightly as Arthur took the rose and tucked it into his shirt's pocket. The Englishman rolled his eyes and yanked France too the couch.

"Well, Francis. We both know they haven't had an interesting history like us. Either way, I'm glad you think I'm interesting. I think this calls for a…" here his voice dropped to a whisper as he said something in France's ear. The longhaired blond got a lecherous look on his face as he nodded and smirked. England moved away and got an equally perverted smirk, reminding everyone that he was once a pirate after all. (Some people like America still didn't believe it.) Then he realized he was supposed to be answering the question too and the smirk dropped away. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Right. What I love about the frog. Well, I guess he isn't too bad of company," he mused. Francis gave him a mock offended look. "Don't give me that look, frog. He can also be incredibly polite and…gentlemanly. And he can understand me, as cliché as that is. And truth be told, he can make me forget about how old I am."

There were 'awws' from the audience. Alan smiled.

"Well, there's your answer, _**German Sparkle Party**_. Now, with that put away neatly, we can proceed to our final old correspondent. Ahem,

_**Yes! Merci beaucoup! Arigato gosaimasu! **__**谢**__**谢**__**! Danke! I told her that, but she didn't understand. She drags me around a lot then doesn't help me when I need it. PSST, she's Polish. Anyways, Russia, my friend wants to become one with you! My friends all adore your cooking, England. So I want to ask: Have ANY of you had proper British cooking? A perfect scone? Hmm? Because I tell you, it's wonderful. Please tell me. (And I'm NOT talking about America's knock-off of scones! They're not truly British!) Oh, and America: You loved England's cooking when you were a child, why do you not like it now? Anyways, I'm going to a French restaurant next weekend. And even though my trio of friends all love British food, we ALSO admit that French cooking is the finest in the world. Sorry England. Anyways, speaking of my friends, one of them told me a fun fact: In France, it is illegal to die without first reserving a place to be buried/purchasing a tombstone.(Can't remember which) France... um, why? Non, non. My question should be: How the bloody hell do you penalize someone after they're dead? Please, explain.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**BritishEnglishFTW**_

So, nations?"

England was the first to speak, eagerly talking to the camera. Hmmm… seemed like he had a new friend.

"Hello again, _**BritishEnglishFTW**_. It's lovely to hear from you again. Your friends adore my cooking? Well, you must have some brilliant friends. I would invite you all to my house sometime for some tea. And then you could stay for dinner!" he mused, thinking away. France nudged him.

"_Cher_, you do realize you probably won't get to meet 'er, right? And I zink all zeir tastebuds 'ave died off. _La nourriture anglais est le horreur!_"

"Oi! Don't insult my food, git!" he exclaimed. France chuckled and winked.

"Zough, I 'ave to admit, some of your food is actually good. Only _some _of it," he said, averting his gaze. Arthur smirked triumphantly. America gagged.

"Dude! Koay, so I admit his food was good. But that was only when I was a kid. Then I realized how gross it was!" he said. Internally, he shied wistfully. England's food could be quite good when he wanted it to be. _Especially those fairy cakes. Mmm_, recalled America. He blinked and realized England was staring at him weirdly.

"Alfred, would you mind telling us why you were drooling?" The American flushed and thought quickly.

"I was thinking of burgers."

"I cannot believe how you eat that stuff! I mean, sure…" England blathered on and on while America thought more intently about the full English breakfast. That was something he really missed. _Maybe I should visit him more often. Especially on Sundays. He made the big breakfast on Sunday_, he mused. He was broken out of his thoughts as France started talking.

"What is zis? Illegal to die? _Oui_, but only in some places where we know zere is no more space for more corpses. Some ozzer countries 'ave zis problem too. Ze best way to make sure no one dies in zat place is to give punishment to ze deceased person's family. Say, like sending zem to jail or fining zem," he said, shrugging. Alan cleared his throat.

"Brilliant. Now, onto our next letter.

_**Hello all! First of all I would like to say your all AMAZING, absoulutly amazing in your own ways!Second of all Im american, though Half Dutch. (Thought i'd throw that in there)**_

_**my first question is for America, your said to Love pop and country, But what about Rock? If you do, could you name a few of your favorite?**_

_**England, my question to you is, Out of all of yor bands which is your Favorite?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Demon Piper**_

So?"

England spoke first. Of course he would. He was proud of his bands.

"I like all of them. Hmm, I used to like the Sex Pistols (cue choking from America, Germany and Canada. Even France looked a bit surprised, though more at the name). But then, I found the Beatles to be more pleasing. I don't know. I love all the bands my country has and had. We have a good taste in music. Not classical, though. Austria's better a that."

Austria gave the other man a smile and a nod. France paused in his choking.

"Ze _Sex Pistols?_" he asked. England nodded.

"They were pretty ace."

"Can't your bands have normal names? Wasn't one of them calledKinky or something?"

"_The Kinks_, if you must know. And the names are not weird. It's not like your bands have normal names. I mean, the Foo Fighters? Honestly."

"Hey! I've got awesome bands!"

"Right. Are you honestly saying that to me when I've had the best bands in history?" England ignored whatever else America was going to say. America turned to the camera.

"Hmm. My favorite rock band, huh? Well, I've got two. Pearl Jam and Ramones. I think they're awesome!" he exclaimed. Alan smiled at the camera.

"Well, _**Demon Piper**_, you've gotten your answer. Now, onto our last letter,

_**Haay! My first question is for cute italy. And my second is for maple cutie Canada ;D. And a I have a dare for the HERO(which are totally awesome Prussia!)America.**_

_**Ok**_

_**1) Feli! I lovee u and ur so cuteee! Im half italiano and understand ur love for pastaaaaaa! Ok I have a favor to ask! Can u drag sexy romano on to the stage! Hell, drag him by his curl if u have to! And bring spain! Love u!**_

_**2) hiiii Canada! I love u tooo and never thought u could be so kinkkyyy. I have to ask! Will u ever date America! Oh I love that pairing so much! AmeriCan for live(;**_

_**3) America I dare u to kiss Mattie and pull his curl! I've always wondered if it was the same as Romano's and Italy's...**_

_**AshMeowsYaoi**_

Well, nations?"

Italy beamed at the camera.

"_Ciao __**AshMeow!**_ Romano isn't here, unfortunately. Ve! _Fratello_ is at big brother Spain's house! And they both are all the way in Spain. Ve!" informed the Italian cheerily. Canada swallowed when the nations' gazes turned to him. He squirmed and looked away.

"Um, Alfred is my brother…" he said uncomfortably. America pouted at him.

"Aw, Mattie! You don't want to have hot, kinky sex with me?" he whined. The Canadian turned red.

"ALFRED!"

"AMERICA!"

"_AMERIQUE!"_

The American had the decency to look embarrassed. Then he smirked as he remembered the last question/request thing. He grabbed his brother by the chin and quickly kissed his cheek, gently tugging the curl. Canada yelped, pulling away abruptly and flushing as he hid behind Arthur. England glared at America.

"America! You cant just do that!"

"Well I was dared!"

"Still doesn't excuse that behavior!"

"_Oui! _Apologize to Mathieu!"

"Bleh. I don't regret it. But still, sorry Mattie."

"It's fine. Just…" The Canadian reached forward and tugged Nantucket, grinning as Alfred squirmed uncomfortably and pulled away.

"Mattie!"

"Sorry."

Alan snickered, looking at the camera.

"Right, now, time to choose our audience members!" he sing-songed. The camera light swiveled around and then settled on a girl. She had dark hair, blue eyes and looked rather pale. A new person?

"Hello! Nice to finally meet'cha!" she greeted. England's eyes widened and he jumped up, pointing a finger at her as he frowned slightly.

"_**UnstableFable**_, am I correct?" he asked. The girl's grin widened and she nodded.

"Aye. I wanted to thank you for answering my previous question England, and to answer yours...well I may have been born in Scotland, however my father and both grandparents are pure-blooded English so maybe that's why... Anyways, I also wanted to say that though your food may be a bit bland, it makes me feel like I'm finally home when I eat it. So, thanks," said _**UnstableFable**_. England smiled warmly and sat back down. The girl cleared her throat.

"Right, I have a question. What do you all think about your 2P counterparts?"

England stiffened.

"Um, _**Fable**_, no one really knows about them…" he said quietly. Everyone turned to him curiously.

"2P?" asked America curiously. Even Germany looked curious. England laughed and looked away.

"Nothing. Just about…fairies?"

"That didn't sound like nothing."

England huffed.

"Fine, there's another dimension, universe, whatever you want to call it. It has a counterpart of you which is opposite of you in everyway. And they exist. I've seen them myself. She's talking about them. They're born at the same time as you and don't know about this world. They've got different names though," he explained. Nobody believed him. Arthur was relieved. He glanced at _**Fable **_and smiled ruefully.

"Well, I don't know if you can see fairies or not, but if you want, I can send over some friends," he offered. There was a nod from _**Fable**_ as she sat down, a bit upset because no one seemed to believe about their 2P versions. America suddenly spoke up.

"Those 2P versions of ourselves, which I totally don't believe exist, sound cool. Am I totally badass? Huh, Artie?"

"Well, you certainly are…different. He's more violent than you. And prefers killing people. And quiet too."

"Whoa, I sound freaky."

"Well, he is."

Alan cleared his throat.

"Right. As much as I would love to hear more, I think we should get to our last member for tonight. And we have…"

A familiar girl stood up. _**Bururu.**_ She took the mic with a smile and waved.

"Hey again, its _**Bururu**_," she introduced. They nodded. She took a breath.

"So America, I wanted to tell you something. Um, as part of my chorus ensemble's requirements, we have to sing a song for Memorial Day. I'm singing "America". You know, "My country 'tis of thee..." Anyways, I can't find inspiration. I just get... depressed. But then I think of the fact that you still kept the wooden soldiers Britain made for you even today and I got out of that slump, so thanks so much!" America nodded to her cheerfully.

"No problem, dude. The hero is always there!" _**Bururu **_smiled.

"France, you are supposed to be the country of _l'amour_, but your national anthem frankly scares the crap outta me. Bloody flag? Coming to cut the throat of our sons? Tainted blood irrigating furrows? Holy crap. You're scaring me. And my friends. Why so intimidating?"

France shrugged.

"Well, if someone isn't scared off by my army, zen ze best zing to do is scare zem off wiz my national anzem." England laughed.

"I must say, I rather like the frog's anthem. Very nice."

"And graphic," added Prussia with a snicker.

"Secondly, that day France and Britain were fighting over you, America, France offered you food... as a modern American stuck eating repulsive hamburgers every day, I have to say WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TAKE IT? Do you know how much happier I would be eating ratatouille instead of a greasy hamburger? HUH? AND YOU, FRANCE, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU SHOULD HAVE FORCED YOUR FOOD DOWN THE KID'S THROAT INSTEAD OF LETTING BRITAIN DEVELOP AMERIQUE'S CULINARY TASTES!" Here the girl paused before turning to the Brit and glaring at him. "I blame YOU for all this!" She finally calmed down, taking a deep breath. "I'm quite sorry. I inherited my mother's Italian temper. Strangely, we're from the Northern part of Italy." France and England glanced at each other before back at the female Asian.

"Well, as we all remember-"

"She wasn't born at that time, France. I can assure you that."

"_Excuse moi_, zen. As I was saying, as we know, _Angleterre_ and I were fighting over _Amerique._ Well, we said _Americus_ could choose who 'e wanted to go wiz and 'e chose Arthur. Zero was really nosing I could do about it. And I agree wiz you, poor boy's taste buds died off. Such a pity." England snorted but refrained from saying anything. America was pouting.

"Hey! My burgers don't suck! Everyone loves them."

"Right," said Austria sarcastically, causing several nations to look at him in surprise. He shrugged.

"So... anyways! Everybody, what's your favorite quote? Mine is "All Hail Britannia!" from Code Geass. It's awesomeness rivals that of Prussia's it is so awesome. And by "Britannia", we mean America, not England. Sorry!" finished _**Bururu**_. England paused before grinning.

"Huzzah," he said seriously. They all looked at him while France shuddered. Along with some of the older nations. America looked curious but didn't say anything. France thought about it.

"'No firing till you see the whites of their eyes'," said Prussia with a grin. They all stared at him. He shrugged. "Old Fritz. He was awesome like that."

Austria sniffed before speaking. "'To play without passion is inexcusable'," he announced. France grinned.

"Sticks and stones may beak my bones, but whips and chains excite me!" England spluttered.

"I'm sure that's not a quote!"

"Well, it is now."

"In god we trust!" rang out America.

"The way of the maple leaf is the secret to life," mumbled Canada.

"I am awesome!" Well, one guess to who that could be.

"Pasta!"

Alan hurriedly ended the show with a 'good night folks' as the nations started talking over each other, the topic somehow being war cries. The lights dimmed and the nations paused, looking around before returning to their conversations. Alan sighed and walked away.

"Yaoi?" offered Hungary. He nodded and followed her away.

"Anything to get away from them."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. What do you think? More questions! Reviews!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	7. Episode 7: DuckDoctor

_**Hola mes amis!**_** First of all, thank you for the questions, **_Torako-chan, German Sparkle Party, BritishEnglishFTW, Demon Piper, AshMeowsYaoi, UnstableFable, and Bururu. _**Well, did I mention that I might be updating for quite some time? I thought I mentioned it in all my stories. Oh well. **_I might not be updating for sometime._** Going to miss you guys for the two weeks or more . Anyways, sorry for the long update. Enjoy! (And 3 more chapters before epilogue Hope you guys enjoyed this. I think I'll have a credits chapter too. Mentioning each and every reviewer and favoriter and alerter ^^)**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**PS. A shout out to **German Sparkle Party**! If this is a real life situation, then try not to follow the advice. My dating advice usually sucks. Just a heads up.**

* * *

"Welcome to Hidden Secrets, ladies and gentlemen! It's a _beautiful_ night and we're ready with more questions for our great nations! So, please put your hands together for…the Hetalians!" There was wild cheering from the crowd as Alan Baker waved at the crowd, smiling brightly and dressed in his usual button down and jeans. His blond hair was slicked into spikes and he was waving enthusiastically at the crowd. The camera swiveled to the nations, showing the crowd the nations. England and France looked haggard, a light dusting of stubble across England's jaw and his hair wilder than usual. France had a weary but satisfied look on his face, his stubble a bit more pronounced than usual. The rest of the nations were casting the two Europeans suspicious glances. Especially Canada and America. Alan took his usual seat and lounged on it comfortably, studying all the nations before smiling another bright grin.

"Had a good night?" he teased France, chuckling at the slightly mortified look on England's look. Francis grinned.

"_Mais oui_, Alan. It was _tres magnifique_, if I do say so myself."

"Shut up, will you frog? I'd rather not beat you up right now."

Alan raised his hands in a show of surrender before turning to the camera.

"Right, well, lets not bother the old any more (cue snickers from America and growls from France and England), and get on with our first letter!

_**H**__**ey everyone thanks for answering my questions, again.**_

_**Austria and Prussia, you guys are a couple, right? What do you love about each other and how do you express that love?**_

_**Canada, have you heard of the band Rush? They're my favorite band, and they're from your house.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Torako-chan**_

And how are you going to answer that?"

Austria flushed and sputtered, gesturing wildly at himself and Prussia.

"Ve are _not_ a couple!" he finally exclaimed. The Prussian snorted.

"You keep telling yourself that, Roddy. Ve know you love me."

"I do not- the atrociousness! Ve aren't-"

"Relax, Specs. Honestly, denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

Austria paused, blinking before glaring at the albino again.

"Gilbert? Shut up. You irritate me too much."

"What, now I'm a rash?"

France looked at their bickering with amusement before turning to the camera and winking.

"Zey just 'ave a lot of unresolved sexual tension, much like _Angleterre_ and I," he said conspirationally, winding an arm around England, who had fallen asleep. At the arm around his shoulder, the Englishman jolted awake and tried to shrug it off before groaning and giving up. Italy watched Prussia and Austria with curiosity, glancing back at Germany and poking him repeatedly on the shoulder.

"Ve, Germany? What's sexual tension?" he asked. From the other couch France perked up and opened his mouth before England clapped a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Germany flushed and tried to ignore the question, making Italy pout and turn to japan for an answer. Canada cleared his throat, attracting Russia's attention to him before he looked at the camera.

"Yes, I've heard of the band Rush. They're one of my favorites," he said as loudly as he could, straining to be heard over the shouting going on. And the kissing that France and England were indulging in. Russia suddenly brought his pipe down on the floor, making everyone pause and look at him.

"Everyone shut up, _da?_ Or I will have to break your skulls open with my bare hands." He smiled and returned his gaze to Alan. The host shivered slightly before forcing a smile and looking at the letters.

"Right. Um, next letter then.

_**Hi im backkkk! (hungary I need u to teach me in the ways of yaoi!) Ehem. Anyways I have a few questions.**_

_**hay Germany! I wanted to ask, I wonder if Italy ever topped you? Don't lie dammit! Oh and Germany shove france and Britain in the closet real quick**_

_**America I have a suggestion, now that France and his cher are in the closet its time for u to win Mattie over! (use ur American charms!)**_

_**Hi Canada technically America isn't your blood brother sooooo this time u have to kiss him! :D**_

_**Love, **_

_**AshMeowsYaoi**_

Guys?"

Germany first proceeded to shove France and England into a closet, slightly worried when they didn't fight and let themselves be shoved into the cramped closet in the backstage. Then he walked back out and sat on the couch again, reanalyzing the first question and flushing.

"Um, maybe once or tvice," he admitted, looking away. Italy bounced eagerly.

"_Si!_ It was very fun! And Germany even let me use a riding crop on him!" he said with a bright smile. (Somewhere in South Italy, Romano glared at the sky. "You potato bastard! Running my brother's innocence! I will find you and kill you!")

Alan groaned. "Not too descriptive please."

America grinned, rubbing his hands together gleefully before turning to Matthew.

"Right Mattie, you heard the writer. Come here," he said, lunging for his brother and attempted to kiss him. Canada squirmed in his grip and yelped, squeezing his eyes shut and flushing as Alfred leaned forward and…

…Planted a tiny kiss on his nose.

"You look so adorable like that, Mattie!" he practically squealed. Canada opened n eye warily and then abruptly pushed his brother away, sitting down again and trying not to hyperventilate. Alan cleared his throat, gesturing for Germany to call England and France back. He opened the closet door and both the older nations walked out, Arthur pulling his shirt on and France making sure his hair was okay. They both had lazy smirks on their faces. Germany _really_ didn't want to know what had happened in there.

"Right, now that you're back we can go to the next letter.

_**This is for America! America, I have an OC, Madagascar who has a HUGE crush on you! In fact, kiss her! And you're more awesome than Prussia! No matter what, you're awesome man!**_

_**:D**_

_**P.S Here's a picture of her!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Chinese girl 50**_

Well?"

America took the picture and studied it before looking at the camera.

"Where can I find her? I haven't seen Madagascar before. Does she exist?" He paused and pulled out a map of America before frowning at it. "Nope, she's not here!"

"That's because what you have is a map of America, not the whole world," snapped England, rolling his eyes. America pouted but put the picture away safely.

Alan rolled his eyes

"And our last letter for the day!

_**Hey guys! So I have an issue and I would like all of your opinions and advice on it. So I've been going out with a guy for a while right? But we never see each other outside of school and it really depresses me. He is busy some of the time, but not always, and he never calls me either. I love him a lot but I really don't know what to do about it. I'm really afraid to talk to him about it lest he get insulted by me saying that. I don't know what to do! I really want all your opinions on what to do (especially France).**_

_**Yours,**_

_**German Sparkle Party.**_

Any advice?"

All the nations frowned thoughtfully.

"You should tell him outright. After all, many men aren't subtle. They von't get the hint," mused Austria.

"Yes, you should tell him how you feel about it. Has he said he loves you? Why isn't he going out with you outside of school? Is he…I don't know, hiding something? How long has this ben going on?" asked England, looking almost like a mother for a second. A mother who was about to kick someone's behind all the way to Russia. France had a curios look on his face.

"I 'ope it 'as not been going on for a long time, _cherie_. I really don't want to here zat you 'ave broken up wiz 'im. It would be _tellement_ depressing for me," he said, looking a bit upset. "'ave you tried planning a date for 'im on a weekend? Does 'e outright refuse you? If 'e does zen maybe you might want to zink again."

There was a short silence before Alan turned to the camera.

"Well, I hoped that helped, _**German Sparkle Party**_. Now, we're continuing with our audience members! And our first one is…._**UnstableFable!**_" he said cheerily. The girl smiled, waving.

"Hi! Thanks for, um, answering my question…despite how vaguely. And I would _love_ to meet some of you friends and have a tea party with biscuits!" she said to England. He nodded brightly. She smiled back and cleared her throat. "A-anyway umm...this may sound weird but I don't actually have a question. You see some foreign post man guy gave these to me and said I was suppose to read it out for Russia. A-anyway it says...

_"Where are you big brother? I am looking for you"_

And the next one says...

_"Big brother why are you hiding from me?"_

_"Big brother, I have discovered where you are do not think you can hide from me much longer"_

...And the last one says...

_"Big brother, aren't you so happy we are together again? No you only have to-"_

_Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me _x12."

Russia got a strangely depressed look on his face.

"So…weird. Belarus is so weird…" he said, slouching on the couch. England looked rather worried at the depressed look. _**UnstableFable**_ looked like she wanted to ask why but she restrained herself, sitting down again. Alan looked away uneasily.

"Right, well, um, next member then." The light flashed and swirled before settling on Chinese brunette. She blinked before standing up, taking the mic and smiling.

"Hello, I'm so happy to finally be in the crowd and see you all! Anyways, I'm sorry that I don't speak or write proper English but that's the way I've been taught all my life. I'm working on acquiring an Estuary dialect, wish me luck England!" she said. There was an expectant pause as England eyed her before smiling.

"_**BritishEnglishFTW?**_" he asked. _**BritishEnglishFTW**_ smiled, nodding. England gave her a pleased look.

"So, my friend's brother and I had a bit of a 'heritage fight' with him. I have Italian heritage, to which he says I'm weak, but I was quick to remind the Greek boy that the Romans defeated the Greeks. We're not weak, Italy!" said the girl with a proud look.

Italy bounced and cheered. Germany rolled his eyes.

"Then he insulted the British Empire, the nerve! Why, I would have reminded the Spanish boy that the British defeated the so-called invincible Spanish Armada! But I didn't want to get too brutal. But the second I said I was Ukrainian he backed off... I suppose because of their relation with Russia and Belarus. Also, Britain, how do you feel about hosting the Summer Olympics this year? I wish I could go, I've always dreamed of visiting England. I've never left America. I've always wanted to go to England or France. My mother went to the Louvre once, and she told be it's beautiful."

France nodded and sighed, thinking about his own country.

"_Oui_, it is _tres magnifique_, if I do say so myself. I would invite you to come wiz me on a tour of France. You would love it," he said dreamily. England elbowed him and turned his gaze to the brunette, smiling.

"I'm rather proud to be hosting the Olympics. I always enjoyed them and we've got everything almost ready. You should really get out of America and come visit Britain sometime. I have to say, even my brother's places aren't all that bad." _**BritishEnglishFTW**_ smiled and the continued.

"Oh, by the way. Germany and Prussia? You MUST invite me over for Oktoberfest," she remarked. Both the German nations looked at her then shrugged. England looked a bit concerned, thinking about all the beer.

"And Austria? I'm so happy that people still hold respect for proper music. Finally: France? All my friends are getting mad at me for having "French moments". Please help. How do I hold back my comments on the more romantic side of things?"

France snorted.

"Don't let zem stop you, _Cherie_. I never did. Hmph. It is zeir problem if zey cannot see ze romance everywhere."

"Really Francis? I'm a romantic too, but you don't see making random romantic comments all the time."

"You are different, _cher_. But you can be really sappy when you want to."

"Oh, belt up."

_**BritishEnglishFTW**_ chuckled and sat down, giving a slight wave. The light whirred around again while Alan looked eagerly for the person to be chosen.

"_**Bururu!**_" greeted Alan. The girl nodded at him and waved at the nations.

"Hi again! So, I've got some questions. America and England, how do you feel about the failure of the American Revolution? And Britain and France, how do you feel about Britain getting conquered by France, leaving America to become "Britannia" and conquer 1/3 of the Earth?"

England, France and America paused to think this over. Finally England spoke first, hesitatingly.

"Well, I would be happy if I had America stayed with me. But I think him leaving was a good thing."

"And I don't zink I would be able to conquer _Angleterre_. But if I could, zen I might be a bit more arrogant zan I am now. And I would definitely be glad zat I 'ad 'im all to myself. But I guess what 'appened to us is better."

America let out a snort before grinning.

"Dude, if I could seriously conquer that much of the world then I would be awesome! I would be so totally cool!" said the American enthusiastically. England rolled his eyes.

"No, you wouldn't. And then I would team up with the frog to beat you. Someone would have to."

America pouted but returned his gaze to _**Bururu**_. She shrugged then asked her last question.

"What are your favorite songs? Mine is "Story of Evil"."

England had no problem in answering.

"Candle in the wind, by Elton John," he said instantly, smiling. France rolled his eyes.

"You and your singers. Hmmm, mine would be… _Avec le temps_, by Leo Ferre," he said.

"Raindrops, by Chopin," said Austria. Prussia cackled.

"My national anthem!"

"_Unrockbar_," said Germany with a smirk. England looked at him with slight approval.

"I liked that one too. Very good."

"I like Caruso, ve!" exclaimed Italy with a cheerful grin.

"Twilight Zone," mumbled Canada. America was going on about how all of his singers were awesome. Alan interrupted them with a loud shout. They all tuned to him abruptly.

"Good. Now that you all are listening, I would like to tell you that we have to advance with the show or we'll be sitting here all night. So, onto our next member!"

The lights flashed and settled on a girl with blue eyes and curiously green-black hair. She lit up and took the mic, waving at the nations.

"Hello. I'm _**TheQuestionThatRemains**_! I just wanted to say, England, you're an awesome pirate! And Prussia, your eyes are a-freaking-mazing! My question is to Russia. Russia, do you have a romantic interest in anyone? And if so, would you marry him or her?"

The Russian man blinked and thought about it before humming.

"China is a good comrade. He will become one with me, _da?_" here he paused and looked at the camera. (Somewhere in the world, China shuddered).

"Um, okay," said _**TheQuestionThatRemains**_, looking a bit creeped out as she sat down. Alan sighed and looked around.

"And for our last member!" The light settled on a brunette with glasses. She jumped with an excited whoop, punching the air victoriously and grabbing the mic.

"Hey! I'm _**chipsivanna**_! I'm so excited to meet you all! Anyways, I've got questions! First for Germany! Germany, why is a pillow considered a passive weapon in your house?"

Germany blinked and frowned slightly before thinking back. **[What I am writing next is not true. ^^]**

"I think that one of my leader was killed by being suffocated with a pillow," he said seriously. There was silence for a second before Prussia broke out into snickers. Germany huffed and looked away, ignoring his brother's snickers. _**chipsinvanna **_blinked before going to her next question.

"Um, okay… America, what do you think about the song America Idiot by Greenday?"

America frowned.

"I don't like the song very much. It offends me," he said, scowling slightly.

"Right. Well, my last question is to Canada. Canada, I'm going to say a word and you have to say the first thing that comes to mind. Ready? Okay, first word: ducks."

"Doctor," replied the Canadian.

"Chocolate?"

"Vash."

"Hats?"

"Bowler."

"K-Pop?"

"Korea."

"Sharpeners?"

"_Crayon_." **[IN French for pencil]**

"Football?"

"American or not?"

"Stars?"

"Alfred."

"Dogs?"

"Collie."

"Cats?"

"England."

"Screaming moms?"

"Definitely England."

"Mexico?"

"Texas."

"And lastly, headphones?"

"Prussia."

_**Chipsivanna**_ chuckled and sat down. Alan stood up.

"Well, now that was refreshing. Anyways, thank you all for coming, and I hope you enjoyed this episode. Only three more episodes though, people, and then we're done with the season. I'll see you next time! Good night folks!"

The lights dimmed, the jazzy music came on and Alan turned to the nations. France was dragging England over to the closet, America was trying to cuddle Matthew, Prussia was irritating Roderich, Ludwig was dragging Italy and Russia was talking to japan. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, chuckling wearily before moving to go back to his room. Hungary joined him.

"Can I be your partner for next season?"

"I don't know if I'll be hosting it."

"Sad. Yaoi?"

"Hmmm, sure. But I get to pick."

"Alright."

* * *

**What d you guys think? More questions please! Review ^^**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	8. Episode 8: More Questions

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter. You've only got to wait three weeks before my holidays will start. **

**Thank you **_Torako-chan, AshMeowsYaoi, Chinese Girl 50, German Sparkle Party, UnstableFable, BritishEnglishFTW, Bururu, TheQuestionThatRemains _**and**_ chipsivanna_**!**

**On another note,**_ I have too many people wanting to be audience members! I still need letter writers, so I hope you won't mind if I return some of the previous letter writers as letter writers so that other letter writers can try as audience members_**. I'm sorry if that was confusing, but really, we've got too many audience members at times. I hope you all don't mind. If you have any complaints with that then I apologize again. **_I want YOUR OPINION on 11 characters you think should be in the next season. You can PM them to me or put them in a review. OR I might make a poll on my account. _**Watch out for it!**

**Anywho, enjoy this chapter ^^**

**PS. I had a question PMed to me too. So just so you know, you can PM questions too ^^**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

The catchy theme song of 'Hidden Secrets' came on, the lights whirling around and flashing before settling on Alan Baker, the host of the show. The blond man grinned, flashing brilliantly white teeth at the audience and waving at the crowd, grey eyes glinting merrily.

"Hey folks! Welcome to another episode of Hidden Secrets!" Cue cheering. "I bet you're all excited, eh? Only two more episodes before the show is over and the next season starts!" The crowd groaned and whined. "Aw, don't be like that! I'm sure you'll enjoy it tremendously. We'll have different nations, and I might have a partner! But anyways, enough about the show. Say hello to our nations!"

The lights illuminated the nations as the men waved brightly at the crowd. The fangirls and fanboys screamed their approval, jumping up and down. Alan grinned and turned to the nations.

"Hello Hetalians! How are you all this lovely night?"

"Been better," grumbled England, elbowing France in the side when the Frenchman attempted to slide an arm around his waist.

"_Cher!_ You did not zink zat yesterday night."

"Shut it, frog!"

Alan coughed to break up their fighting and smiled, waving a letter in the air.

"Well, either way, I want to start the show happily! So, should I read out our first letter?

_**America! She seriously likes you! Ever since she first met you! Which is when, well, I don't know. Maybe sometime in the 19th century... Oh yeah! She's been liking you ever since 1867. You both first met at that time and in 1881 signed a treaty of peace and friendship.**_

_**Madagascar: CG50... Seriously... Why did you HAVE to say-**_

_**CG50: Oh well! See ya guys! And Also Prussia... Would you like me to recite the digits of pi just in case you think America is NOT awesome! *Evil smirk.* Cause I can go on and on**_

_**See ya! **_

_**Love,**_

_**CG50**_

America? Prussia?"

All the nations looked at America expectantly. He flushed slightly at all the attention he was getting before looking away uncomfortably.

"Um, I'll see then. Maybe we can hang out sometime, yeah?" he asked, looking at the camera with a bright grin on his face. England crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"Madagascar, if I were you I wouldn't go out with an idiot such as America. Honestly, Matthew is _so _much better."

"_Oui_. Alfred is quite ze oblivious one. _Mon Mathieu_ is not like zat at all. 'e is so sweet and loving and caring-"

"Oi! Frog! I know I said not to go out with Alfred, but that doesn't mean you can show off with Matthew. And you must also remember that he is _mine_ too."

"_Oui_. _Mais, _'e looks more like me, all sexy and what not."

"Your ego's too big."

"Not as much as yours, _cher_."

Alfred pouted as both his 'parents' said that he was undatable…or something like that. Next to him, Canada flushed slightly at the praise. America turned his gaze to his brother, raising an eyebrow at the delicate flush before grinning widely and pinching his cheeks, cooing over him.

"Aww Mattie! You look so _cute!_"

"A-Al! Leave me alone, please?"

"But _Mattie!_ You look so adorable when you blush!"

At that Matthew's blush darkened and he cast a pleading glance towards Russia. The Russian man placed a hand on Alfred's back, making him freeze in spot.

"Leave Canada alone, _da_? Or I can use my pipe on you…"

"Shut up, commie! Don't threaten the hero!"

"_Kesesesese!_ America, you are seriously unawesome. Why don't you fight him?"

"No way! I'm the hero, and I don't fight random civilians!"

England threw something at America with a glare.

"America, if I were you, I would shut up right now before _someone_ decided to put their pipe to good use."

"…Are you talking about you and France? Because I don't want to get raped by Francis."

"YOU ARE SO PERVERTED AMERICA! I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT _THAT_ PIPE!"

The audience giggled, along with some nations, while England's face turned red and Alfred flushed too. Alan rolled his eyes.

"Right. Next letter then.

_**Hello! I have questions for England and Russia!**_

_**First off...**_

_**England, have you ever considered taking a cooking class?**_

_**Russia, why don't you want Belarus to become one with you?**_

_**Ica-chan**_

Well?"

England spluttered indignantly, waving his arms around.

"I don't _need_ cooking classes! I'm perfectly fine _without_ them!" he finally said, huffing, furrowing his eyebrows and scowling. Francis snickered.

"'e's just angry because 'is pride will be 'urt. And 'is pride is more zan my ego. Zen again, I am razer prideful too…"

"Shut up frog! There's nothing about pride in this! I cook perfectly _fine_, thankyouverymuch."

"_Oui_, of course you do," drawled the Frenchman sarcastically. He paused before admitting something. "Zough some of your food _is_ good, I must admit. But only _some_ of it!"

"See! Even the frog admits my food is good!"

America shuddered.

"Dude, your food tastes like couch stuffing, and _I _would know what _that _tastes like."

He got weird looks which he ignored. Alan then looked at Russia to answer the question. The Russian man shrugged.

"I don't want to marry my sister because she is my sister and very sadistic," he said seriously, looking away. There was a pause before Alan spoke uneasily, clearing his throat and moving no to the next letter.

"Right. Moving on to the next letter…

_**Hey there its yoailover4lyfe and I have two more questions.**_

To France: Is there any nation that you would not try to seduce at all? (I mean like seriously there has to be at least one nation that you would not sleep even if you on the verge of death)

To Russia and Canada: I'm watching the IIHF world hockey championship right now and both of you countries are competing for the gold. Have any predictions to who would win the gold. I'm rooting for both countries to win or at least reach the finals for the ultimate showdown!

Right? France, Russia, Canada?"

Canada and Russia spoke first.

"I won the gold," said Russia with a small, satisfied look on his face. Canada smiled slightly, shrugging.

"I won the women gold," he replied, nodding slightly. For someone who was addicted to hockey, he took it surprisingly well. France let out a satisfied sound, attracting attention to himself.

"I 'ave decided! I would never, in my 'ole life, try to seduce…" he trailed off, letting the tension mount until America finally shouted:

"I can't take it anymore! Who is it, man?"

"Patience, git," said England calmly from France's other side, raising an eyebrow at the Frenchman and looking vaguely interested. France smirked.

"…Belarus."

"What? You would seduce Russia?"

"Why Belarus?"

"Is he crazy? What about Russia?"

"So he'd seduce Sweden too?"

The nations' voices clamored over each other, trying to make themselves heard. England leaned back in the couch, rolling his eyes and yawning slightly.

"Honestly? Belarus? What about the Russia?" he asked Francis quietly. The Frenchman smirked slightly then shrugged.

"You underestimate me, _cher_. You know I am the only one who can challenge you or America without much damage," he replied just as quietly. England chuckled and watched as Alan nodded at the cameraman, getting the camera to focus on him instead of on the epic battle between Prussia and America. When he had the camera's attention, he spoke over the noise.

"Right, and now our last letter for the day!

_**Hello all!**_

_**It's great to be finally writing to you guys. Anyways, I wanted to ask a question to all the elder siblings over here who aren't in a relationship with their younger sibling. Okay, so can you all name one awkward thing your younger sibling did when they were young? Anything works really. Thanks! **_

_**~Geronimo**_

Well, this was the private letter that I'd received. So, elder siblings in the room, anything awkward?"

Prussia, France, England and Russia hummed thoughtfully. Russia finally spoke first, hesitating a bit.

"Does my sister trying to molest me when she was younger count?" he asked. All the nations stared at him. "I guess it does…" he sighed as he noticed the weird looks he got. France hummed.

"Mathieu never did anyzing weird. Well…not _zat_ weird. Ze weirdest zing 'e did was when 'e was small and he managed to put 'is 'ole foot in 'is mouth. Zen zere was also ze time when 'e grabbed me by ze leg and tossed me outside. 'e was quite strong…" reminisced France. Prussia snorted.

"Really Franny? Vell, _mein bruder_ shoved his fingers up my nose…Vhen I vas in front of superiors too. So I guess that counts as the more awkvarder situation."

England rolled his eyes before talking.

"Well, the awkwardest thing America did me was…well…sucking my nipple when he was asleep," he admitted. There was a shocked silence and then America broke out into a flush while the elder brothers looked at England with grins.

"Aw, _mutter England_," cooed Prussia with a perverted wink. France laughed and leaned forward eagerly.

"Care to tell us ze 'ole situation _Angleterre?_ I would very much like to know 'ow zis 'appened," he said with interest. Alfred was still flushing, looking like he wanted to melt through the floor. Canada was chuckling quietly and even the other Europeans seemed interested. England let a small smile flit across his face.

"It was long time ago. I was coming back from my place, and it was a stormy night. I got to Alfred's house and the maid told me he's having nightmares. So of course I go up to his room. But my clothes were dripping, so I took of my shirt, tossed it somewhere, and went to Alfred, picking him up and rocking him. And what does the little git do? He sucks on my nipple and calls me 'Mommy England'," told England. There was silence before laughter, jeering and coos from the nations assembled. Arthur simply grimaced, looking away as France nudged him and gave him a perverted wink. The Englishman ignored him and proceeded to swat him over the head too as a short revenge. Alfred had turned even brighter red and was now being pestered by Prussia who was whining about being lucky enough to do that. Canada was sort of snickering too. Alan chuckled and interrupted the conversations going on. He waved a hand to the crowd.

"As much as I love the fact that you all are enjoying yourselves, why don't we move on to our first audience member?" There were pouts in the crowd before cheering. The spotlight whizzed and twirled around before settling on a familiar face.

"_**Bururu!**_ Hello again!" greeted Alan. _**Bururu**_ waved and smiled before standing up and grabbing the mic.

"Hello, 'ello! So, my mum was telling me about why I should never move to England. One of those reasons is that I won't have the same rights as I do in America. And let me tell you, I think American rights are pretty awesome. USA!" England gave Alfred a glare as the American jumped up, pumping his fis into the air.

"YEAH! GO ME!" he hooted.

"Alfred do stop acting like a hooligan," sighed Arthur wearily.

"She told me that since England is so old and full of history, that everything is haunted. I'm American and terrified of ghosts. America, is there anything that I can do to get over that fear? I do believe in ghosts and stuff like that, by the way. And England, are you really that haunted? Jeezy Creezy." She shuddered. England raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really, ghosts aren't all that scary," he scoffed. America trembled.

"Are you crazy, Artie? Those things are so freaky! And you told me that even your house is haunted!" he screeched, cowering in his seat. France and England glanced at each other then back at the American teen before snorting and chuckling. The American didn't seem to like it that much. Oh well.

"Oh! That reminds me, my favorite comedian is Eddie Izzard, and he's from England! So he was talking about the Austro-Hungarian Empire! So Austria, Hungary, and Prussia! I dare you all to fight each other to see who's the strongest! As a prize, I have captured some of Hungary's more... incriminating photos of you all. Whoever wins gets them!" Here she paused to brandish a folder in the air. "And when I mean you all, I mean you ALL. So root for whoever you want those photos in the hands of." There was a stunned silence before Prussia shrugged.

"Show the photos to whom you vant. I'm not scared," he said dismissively. Austria pondered the fact for a second before shrugging too.

"Its alright. Vat kind of pictures could she have anyvays?"

"Bad ones?" offered _**Bururu**_. There was a pause at her words before Austria sighed, straightening his cravat.

"I vill not fight. I just bought these shoes and I don't vant blood all over them," he said snootily. There was another pause before Prussia pouted.

"Aw! Specs! Are you saying you don't vant to fight vith me?" he whined. The Austrian man nodded before looking away, ignoring the further protests the Prussian put up with practiced ease. Alan sighed at the disappointed _**Bururu**_.

"Sorry. It seems like they don't want to fight. Lets go to the next person. And that it…_**Izzeay**_!"

"Hey guys!" said _**Izzeay **_excitedly, waving and jumping. All the nations greeted her in return. She smiled and then produced a bird, showing it to all of them. "Woo! It's me again! And I managed to smuggle my bird past the security guards! She's a big fan of yours, and she wanted to ask some questions! Go on Bibi!" The cockatiel squawked before speaking. "Prrrrusia! Make my birdie babies!" the Prussian looked a bit creeped out at that prospect and he nervously shook his head. The bird looked a bit put out. "Italy! Pasta, Macaroni? Linguini? Tortellini? Tortellini? Angel hair?" Italy ve-ed at the fact that they all were pasta names and bounced excitedly, blabbering on a mile a minute about the different types of pasta. Bibi gave a satisfied look before squawking again. "England sucks! Russia shall become one with Belarus! That is all!"

England and Russia looked understandably irritated and worried respectively. _**Izzeay**_ beamed and sat down with her bird again, while Alan made a creeped out face before gesturing for the light man to man the lights whizz around. The light settled on another familiar face.

"_**TearsHiddenInTheRain**_!" he greeted flamboyantly. The girl waved back timidly and spoke into the mic.

"Hello again. Um, it's great to see you all. My first question is to France. France, how many nations have you been together with and who are they?" she asked. There was an expectant look that everyone shot the Frenchman. Said Frenchman hummed thoughtfully, adopting an 'I'm-thinking' pose.

"Let's see. I'll count wiz who I 'ave _not_ been. Zere's _Autralie, Nouveau Zealande, Canada, Autriche, Amerique, Allemagne, Italie, Belaruse…et je pense c'est tout_," he said. England rolled his eyes.

"_Tu as oublie mes frères, Gavyn et Faolan,_" he said in French, momentarily surprising the nations who didn't know he could speak French. Francis, on the other had, hummed again.

"_Oui. Et Gavyn et Faolan._"

"Um…which countries did you just say you had _not_ been with?" asked _**TearsHiddenInTheRain**_. France gave her an apologetic look before repeating in English.

"I 'ave not been wiz Australia, New Zealand, Canada, America, Germany, ze Italy brozers, Belarus and England's brozers Wales and Ireland," he explained. There were 'ohhs' in the crowd as everyone nodded. Then realization struck and many people were screeching questions about the Frenchman's sexual tendencies. Arthur and Gilbert were the only ones who remained even a bit sane. When they all finally calmed down, _**TearsHiddenInTheRain**_ decided to ask her next question.

"Right, you're a pervert. Um, next question to England. England, did you really want to burn Joan of Arc?"

"It's Jeanne d'Arc," Arthur and Francis chorused, both their voices suddenly tense and both avoiding each other's gaze. Arthur glanced at the camera then at France before clearing his throat.

"It was necessary. It wasn't my decision to make, and if it was then I wouldn't have allowed it," he said stiffly. The answer sounded well rehearsed. So did the answer the long-haired blond gave.

"Of course you didn't. You didn't even try to 'elp."

"I wanted to, but I couldn't argue with my leader."

"Zat's what you always say. She was young!"

"She was. I couldn't do anything to help."

"You could 'ave released 'er!"

"I couldn't do anything."

"_Je voulais te tuer._" **[I want to kill you]**

"_D'accord. Fait qu'est-ce que tu veux." _**[Okay. Do what you want]**

"_Je te deteste." _**[I hate you]**

"_Je sais." _**[I know]**

There was a short silence before France uttered something.

"_Je deteste comment tu est pure. Je sais que ce n'etait pas ta faute." _**[I hate how you're innocent. I know it's not your fault]**

"I know," England switched to English, looking away and sighing before turning his gaze back to his French lover. "And I apologize a thousand times. I hadn't meant for it to happen."

"_Je sais._ I know." There were coos and swoons as France leaned forward and kissed the Brit softly. Alfred and Matthew made faces, mumbling something about not wanting to witness any more of their parents' love lives. Something about 'too much sex' and too much 'making out'. The two blond nations broke apart and smiled slightly at each other before turning their attention back to the audience where _**TearsHiddenInTheRain**_ smiled and sat down. Alan sniffed and faked wiping away tears.

"Well, wasn't that just emotional?" he asked the crowd. The crowd nodded enthusiastically. "But now we have to move onto our next audience member. We have…" The lights zoomed around before settling on a girl who looked a lot like a female version of Romano and Russia mixed together. When she noticed she had been called upon she jumped up, waving enthusiastically and grabbed the mic.

"Hey! Its me, _**AshMeowsYaoi!**_" she said. All the nations nodded as they realized who she was, smiling and waving back. The girl beamed at them. "First, America and Canada, I want you both to be a couple! So, Alfred, what are the top 3 things you _love_ about Canada?" Alfred beamed back at the girl, glancing over at his flushed brother before back at the audience.

"Well, first of all he's really sweet. Don't you all think so?"

There was a chorus of agreements from the fangirls and fanboys there, (including a nosebleeding Hungary who was waiting for them to have spontaneous-nose-bleed-inducing sex in front of everyone).

"Second of all, his eyes are really pretty."

England scoffed. _Pretty eyes? 'Pretty'? Honestly, could that boy make words more vague?_ France scoffed too. _'is eyes are not pretty, zey are called sexy…like mine!_ America seemed a bit troubled by their scoffs but he persisted.

"And he's also really hot…when he wants to be. Like when he plays hockey." Arthur and Francs gave him slightly disturbed looks. Japan smiled lightly.

_**AshMeowsYaoi**_ squealed before turning to Canada.

"Canada, do you like geography?"

The Canadian man paused before speaking uncomfortably.

"Geography of a country is their bodies. It gets uncomfortable at times," he admitted.

"Well, according to the maps, Canada's on top of America. So if you and your brother engaged in…activities…would you be on top or prefer to bottom?" she asked with a cheeky wink. France and England choked, looking like they both didn't want to know the answer to that question. The Canadian man stammered something in French, looking at his 'parents' for help. They both shrugged, France grinning pervertedly before he announced:

"_Mon fils_ would never bottom! 'e 'as French blood in 'im."

"Frog, you have French blood too, I don't see _you_ complaining about yesterday."

"Hmm, _hier_ was different."

"Of course it was."

America and Canada were eying each other, both mentally fighting about who would be on top (if it ever happened).

"I would be on top! I'm the hero!" announced America. His brother scoffed.

"I'm the one who has French in him, Al. You probably wouldn't even know what to _do_."

"I _so_ do know what to do!"

While they broke out into angry bickering, Alan gestured for _**AshMeowsYaoi**_ to sit down and waved his hand for the next person to be chosen. The lights whizzed and whirled before settling on another familiar face.

"_**BritishEnglishFTW**_!" chorused everyone, Britain greeting her with a smile. She smiled and waved back.

"Ni hao ma? I'm learning Mandarin! However, I'm having second thoughts. I only took it because my parent's wanted me to and that it's my heritage. But here were the four languages I had to choose from: French, Mandarin, Latin, and Spanish. I had a hard time choosing between Mandarin and French. And now that I'm actually interested in French, it's too late! Oh my God... did I make the right choice?"

France snorted.

"_Cherie_, you obviously did not make ze right choice! Why didn't you take French? _Ma langue _is _tres belle_!"

"Chinese isn't all that bad," interrupted Russia, glaring a bit at the Frenchman. Said Frenchman just rolled his eyes.

"I've got ze language of _amour_. Its so much more beautiful. Plus, if you want to seduce anyone, French is a better option to use," he shot back. England looked a bit queasy now.

"I doubt she wants to seduce anyone, frog. Now let her talk." _**BritishEnglishFTW**_ smiled thankfully and continued.

"I knew I should have taken it. Oh well, too late now. Anyways, I have tons of heritages, so let me lay it all out: Chinese, British, Irish, Scottish, Ukrainian, Hungarian, and (North) Italian. There! All done. Nobody can ever remember. And also, I would _love_ a tour! My parents told me about their travels. My mother went to France, and my father... took a tour across Europe. I was so depressed. He and his sister went to... can we get a drumroll here?" -There was a drumroll for her- "... Hungary, Austria, England, France, Germany, and Italy!" The nations got slightly impressed looks on their faces while America pouted.

"Hey he didn't come to visit the hero!" he whined. Everyone ignored him.

"It's not fair! _Not fair goddammit_! Anyways, are all of your home lands that beautiful? Thank you. Waaaah, can you cheer me up?"

Each country murmured sympathetic words, launching into descriptions of their own homelands and what to look for when visiting them. France was in the process of describing the Inverted Pyramid at the Louvre when England interrupted him with a hit to the head.

"Don't make her feel bad, twat! Don't worry _**BritishEnglishFTW**_, I can try sending you tickets to visit my homeland. Well, if you want to of course."

The girl immediately brightened and nodded enthusiastically before sitting down as Alan waited for the next person to be called up.

"_**UnstableFable**_!" announced the blond host, smiling and tossing her the mic. She caught it and grinned at the nations.

"Hey guys! Um, sorry about that last letter… though I would appreciate it if these Belarus post men would stop giving me all of these letter," here she paused to half glare and half scowl at Russia, smirking slightly as England gave her an approving nod. "Anyway, my question for today is...well to be honest it's more like a rant. Why the hell is Prussia not in the goddamn dictionary? Seriously, the online spell checker always says the word does not exists...seriously? What the hell!"

Prussia gasped, jumping up.

"VAT? THE AWESOME ME IS NOT IN THE DICTIONARY? HOW DARE THEY!"

_**UnstableFable**_nodded along enthusiastically.

"And another thing, poor Canada is always forgotten in my history class! The only time he is mentioned is when my county's people immigrated to Canada due to our bad economy way back around the 1900's...not cool…Especially since he is the cutest..."

Canada flushed a bit and looked away, giving the girl an embarrassed smile before studying his hands. Prussia was still grumbling about his not being in the dictionary to really notice anything else. Alan smiled thankfully at _**UnstableFable**_ before waving for the last audience member. The Scottish girl sat down and the light whizzed around a final time before settling on _**chipsivanna**_. The last member stood up and bounced, excitedly waving and grabbing the mic.

"Hey! It's _**chipsivanna**_ again!" she greeted. There were murmurs of greetings from the nations. She smiled brightly. "So, from our last episode? I laughed really hard at screaming moms," she admitted with a grin. England huffed and looked away with crossed arms. Canada snickered. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I've got a question for Italy. Italy, what do you think about your brother being paired with Spain?"

"Ve, _Fratello_ and big brother Spain? I think they make a cute couple! They're the bestest ever!" he cheered, waving his arms around. Germany had something of a grimace on his face. Everyone was staring at the Italian man as he jumped around happily before he sat down again. _**Chipsivanna**_ smiled slightly before turning back to Canada.

"Same rules as last time. I'll start. Van Gogh?"

"Starry Night."

"Grandmas?"

"Cats."

"Swords?"

"Rapiers."

"Football soccer?"

"FIFA."

"Barf?"

"Green."

"Flowers?"

"France."

"Socks?"

"Stinky."

"Glasses?"

"Texas."

"Water?"

"Pirate."

"Candies?"

"Child."

"Cup of dirt?"

"Worm spaghetti."

"Coffee?"

"_American_."

"Raspberry?"

"Favorite."

"School?"

"Uniforms."

"Doors?"

"Revolving."

"Nyan-cat?"

"What?"

"Charlie the Unicorn?"

"England, definitely."

"Microwaves?"

"Burnt food."

"Towels?"

"Baths."

"Beans?"

"Kidneys."

"Mirrors?"

"Alfred."

"Magazines?"

"Teenage human girls."

"Apollo 18?"

"Tony."

"History Channel?"

"Lives of nations."

"Juarez?"

"Mexico."

_**Chipsivanna**_ beamed and sat down as the nations broke out into talking.

"Thanks for being with us this night again, folks! Have a good night and see you tomorrow, same time, same place!" shouted Alan to the crowd, listening to the jazzy end music before sighing with relief as the crowd shuffled away. He stepped off stage and bounced away to his rooms. Best to enjoy it while he could. Hungary joined him.

"So, are you hosting next season?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping to."

"Well, I wish I could too. Oh well."

"Would you rike to watch a firm? It's some new yaoi-"

"Speak no more, Kiku! We shall watch it at once! Isn't that right Alan?"

"Totally! But this time in my room. I don't want France and England accidentally falling into your room as they make out again."

* * *

**Well? Sorry for the long update. ;A; Sorry! Please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	9. Episode 9: Emotions And Fighting

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to **_CG50, IcarusWing, yaoilover4lyfe, Geronimo, Bururu, Izzeay, TearsHiddenInTheRain, AshMeowsYaoi, BritishEnglishFTW, UnstableFable _**and**_ chipsivanna__**. **_**That being said, here's the next chapter! Second-to-last as I'm sure you all remember. I'm so sad I'm reaching the end. Poor Alan. I'm thinking of changing him for a girl. Tell me what you think of that. Or him and a girl hosting the next show. What do you guys think? Anyways, next chapter. Enjoy. **

**.:|Silver|:.**

**P.S. Watch out for chapter 11. I'll be posting every single person's name who reviewed, favorited or alerted ^^**

**P.P.S. Wait for chapter 12. I'm thinking of posting an extra chapter (no questions though) which shows the various countries returning home after the show. Or some scenes which no one should have witnessed that occurred during the show **

* * *

Alan smiled wearily as he took a sip of his coffee before stepping onto the stage. He hummed and gave the coffee mug to someone to take away before straightening his suit and running a hand through his hair. A woman came over to touch up the light make-up he had on.

"Airing in 3!" called a voice.

There was jazzy music as the three minutes flew by. The lights whizzed and Alan Baker straightened, grinning widely at the crowd.

"Hello ladies and gents! Welcome once again to Hidden Secrets, where _you_ get to question the nations you want!"

The crowd went wild and cheered, waving their hands and jumping up and down. Alan grinned and sat down in his usual seat opposite the nations. There was a conspicuous gap in the seating arrangement. The Hungarian man frowned, tilting his head to one side as his gaze flicked over all the people present. Then:

"Where are Prussia and Austria?"

Nations glanced with surprise at the empty spots. France had a knowing smirk on his face, Japan was flushed slightly and somewhere in the crowd, Hungary was grinning widely. Alan caught the implications and blinked before letting a small smirk take over his face. On that note, the two 'missing' nations stumbled into the spotlight, both flushed slightly but Austria looking completely normal. Prussia, on the other hand, was a bit ruffled, his clothes rumpled and looking messy. The albino man grinned and took his seat, slouching into it with a lecherous grin directed at his French friend. France laughed his usual perverted laugh and England shifted closer to Francis with a suspicious glance at Prussia.

"Sorry ve are late. Ve vere a bit…busy," apologized Roderich, looking a bit apologetic as he cast the nations sorry looks. All of them nodded in understanding, excluding the Frenchman who was busy giving his albino friend perverted looks. They were probably communicating what happened telepathically. Yeah, by this point they could do that. Alan cleared his throat.

"Right. Well, now that everyone's here, lets get started with our first letter. Here it is!

_**This time, I, the Awesome Riley, am only sending a letter because I tried to sneak my dog and dead rabbit in but I was kicked out and had to settle for a letter. Well, I have questions for Russia, America, and Canada. **_

_**Russia - Can you send me Belarus? She is one of my favorite nations 'cause she is so pretty**_

_**America and Canada - After you read the names of the band, tell me your thoughts on the band, okay?**_

_**Three Days Grace**_

_**Breaking Benjamin**_

_**Kerli**_

_**Heather Dale**_

_**Alesana**_

_**My Chemical Romance**_

_**The Used**_

_**Every single fecking Vocaloid**_

_**Every song by Mothy**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Riley**_

Well?"

The nations in question hummed thoughtfully. Well, at least Russia did. Canada was getting used to this random-word-random-reply thing.

"Okay. You can take Belarus from me, _da_? I'll give her away happily," said the Russian with a relieved look on his face. (Somewhere in Belarus, Belarus was glaring at the television, an evil look on her face and a steak knife in hand raised threateningly at the screen.) Russia suddenly shuddered, feeling as if his sister was watching him. Which was crazy. She had better things to do than watch him…right? America and Canada also flinched, along with most of the other nations, as they felt Belarus' evil aura. Even though she was so far away. It was that creepy. The American teen did a weak heroic laugh.

"Right. What were the words again? Can you read them out A-dawg?"

Alan raised an eyebrow at the nickname, grimaced, then read out the first word.

"Three Days Grace," he said in a ridiculously slow voice.

"Grunge!" said America immediately. Canada glared lightly at him.

"One-X," replied the Canadian man with a small grin. America raised his eyebrows and was about to ask what that meant when 'A-dawg' decided to continue.

"Breaking Benjamin."

"Awesome!" shouted Alfred, pumping his fist in the air. Matthew, on the other hand, snorted.

"Boring."

"Kerli," said Alan clearly, ignoring both of them.

"Colorful," shuddered America, remembering the time he saw her live performance of 'Supergirl'.

"Estonia," mumbled Canada.

"Heather Dale?"

"Too slow," said America immediately. He got glares from Arthur and Matthew.

"A bard," said Matthew with a grin.

"Alesana?"

"Tattoos."

"Baltimore."

"Hmmm, My Chemical Romance?"

"Emo," said Alfred promptly.

"Punk," replied Canada.

"The Used?"

"Weird."

"Creepy."

"Vocaloid?"

"Japan!"

"Strange…"

"And lastly, every song by Monty?"

"Stupid and British."

"Brilliant!"

England glared at America and the American teen glared right back before Alan attracted attention towards himself.

"Guys, it's the second-last episode. The least you could do is stay on topic. Anyways, our next letter. Ahem.

_**Hi there,**_

_**TheQuestionThatRemains here,**_

_**Sorry that I couldn't be on the show, I have school . Canada, just wanted to say that if I was ever forced to live outside of the Netherlands I would totally choose Canada to live! (Because of these facts; English-speaking {Je parle un peu français mais je parle mieux l'anglais.}, gay-marriage, great health care and amazing forests.) **_

_**My question is to Feliciano! How do you feel about being the country where the mafia comes from? **_

_**Bye TheQuestionThatRemains**_

Well Italy?"

The Italian man blinked and tilted his head to one side as he thought.

"Ve. I usually let _fratello_ take care of all the mafia business. They're scary," he shivered, moving to sit closer to Germany. The blond flushed slightly and cleared his throat, looking away. Feliciano didn't notice and he shuddered again as the image of his brother dressed up in dark styled clothes with a gun in hand came to his mind. Romano could be scary when he wanted to. The Hungarian host raised an eyebrow at the shudders and then cleared his throat, frowning slightly as he decided on te next letter.

"Right. Ahem. Next letter!

_**Hi everyone, Lynnee here, I have a few questions.**_

_**England, what do you think about the Independence Referendum? I'm Scottish, and I have mixed feelings. I was just wondering about the opinion on the other side of the fence.**_

_**Russia, during the 1917 revolution, were you red or white? It must have been hard to choose a side. Also, why is your language and writing so hard to learn? I really am trying, but it's so difficult!**_

_**America, why are you and your people so damn obnoxious? When I first met an American, I was determined to keep an open mind, but they proved me wrong, and kept on it! I'm not being racist - you just all seem so loud!**_

_**Italy - PASTAA**_

_**France, really, you have the best food. Sorry England.**_

_**Lastly, you all rock. 'Specially you, Canada. ;-)**_

_**-Lynnee**_

_**P.S. No, I didn't forget the awesome. PRUSSIA 3**_"

France beamed at the camera, along with Italy and Prussia, and blew kisses to the camera, shouting French stuff like '_merci Cherie!_' and '_je t'aime_!'

England spoke first, letting out a weary sigh and running a hand through his hair before he spoke properly.

"Ah, the referendum. Allistor really wants to do this. I don't know. I have no feelings on this. Personally, I think he shouldn't become independent, but he's older than me. He can do whatever he wants. I would prefer it if he didn't try going all independent. We all know how Fianna turned out. I just hope Allistor doesn't become like her," he completed. Everyone who didn't know his family raised their eyebrows. "Ah, Fianna is my sister, Republic of Ireland. Allistor is Scotland. Gavyn is Wales and Faolan is Northern Ireland," he explained. There were oh's of comprehension before Alfred frowned thoughtfully.

"What happened to Fianna?"

"Oh. You don't want to know. Trust me," mumbled England, grimacing. That was enough to shut everyone up while they racked their brains for the Brit's history. Unfortunately for them, not many people could remember his history since they rarely had time for learning his history. Well, except France. But then again, France grew up with him, so the pretty much shared all their history. And Prussia. He knew quite a lot too. France rolled his eyes at his lover's melodrama.

"Ignore 'im. Nozing bad 'appened to 'er."

"Right. Um, Russia, why don't you answer the question?" offered Alan. The Russian man shrugged as he reviewed the question.

"I didn't choose. I just let them fight it out," he said cheerily. If there was one thing that no nation asked the other, it was civil wars. Those were private businesses and usually ended up scarring many nations. So it was a no-no between the nations. However, hearing about this, everyone wanted to know more about the Russian man. But he didn't say anything else, simply smiling at the camera (and successfully scaring the cameraman). England cleared his throat in a bid to clear awkwardness, and elbowed America. He jumped then realized he should answer the question too and snorted.

"We are _not_ loud!" he said loudly, crossing his arms and pouting. England rolled his eyes.

"Could have fooled me," he grumbled. The American looked at his ex-guardian and pouted even more.

"I am _not _loud! Tell 'em that Mattie!"

Canada squirmed uncomfortably in his chair and then shrugged.

"Sorry Al, but you are loud."

"TRAITOR!"

While both the brothers got into an argument, everyone else sighed and/or face-palmed. Alan decided the show needed to be continued and picked up the next letter.

"Right. And this is our next letter.

_**Hello again**_

_**England: I still think you should consider the class. There's always room for improvement. **_

_**Russia: Don't knock it till you try it. **_

_**Well, my question is for France today. As for your list of nations you haven't slept with, I noticed that Sealand wasn't on it. Could you please tell us about that experience? And England, how do you feel about this?**_

_**Ica-chan**_

Well guys?"

England and Russia both gave offended looks to the camera and looked away. Then England's attention turned to Francis and he raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you weren't with Sealand."

"_Cher!_ I may like spreading _l'amour_ but I would never molest children! Zat is somezing _Espagne _would do. _Desolé Espagne._ Micro-nations and ze children are left out of ze list," France said, crossing his arms. Arthur sighed and leaned back. At the talk of micro-nations, Prussia suddenly sat up.

"Did anyone see Kugelmugel? Doesn't he look like me?" he suddenly said. Francis nodded while Austria flushed. "_Kesesesesese_! He's like Austria and my love child or something!" he exclaimed with a grin. The Austrian man promptly hit him on the head while Japan secretly pressed a tissue to his nose. Baker looked a bit confused until a picture was passed to him. He studied the picture and let a small smirk take over his lips before schooling his features into indifference and then clearing his throat.

"Now, if I may have all you attentions. I'm going to read the next letter.

_**England: Okay, a deal: Mags (Madagascar) get's to go out with America and I'll eat your scones. Happy? Cause strangely, I can cook good food, but like your cooking for a strange reason I can't answer...**_

_**Madagascar: Um... Thanks America... *Cheeks turn rose red, looks away shyly.* And England and France, you guys tried to colonize the hell out of me and yes you did France, but I like America no matter what. So either shut up or I'll seriously use you guys for target practice. Besides, America is sweet and lovable to me. Russia, don't threaten America. Prussia, you asked for it...**_

_**CG50: 3.-**_

_**Madagascar: Okay CG50, That's enough. **_

_**CG50: ... Fine...**_

_**Sudan: Aw My little sister. She's growing up. *Smiles.***_

_**Madagascar: Sudan! Well you like Egypt even though you guys were forced to divorce cause you wanted your independence! And yeah... America is sexy and hot to me, okay? He also is NOT an idiot. You do not understand how much he helped me after Cyclone Giovanna... *Shivers.* And Cyclone Irina... *Shivers more.* Oh the pain of more than 65 people dying because of a cyclone... *Falls to her knees and begins crying.***_

_**CG50: Mags, don't cry and sorry bout this guys! But Cyclone Giovanna... Search that up. I do not want to explain to you. WAY to much. So... **__**再見**__**!**_

_**From,**_

_**CG50**_

England?"

England rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Take him away. France and I are too old to be babysitting him anyways," he sighed, waving a hand dismissively. Alfred gave an offended look.

"What? Just like that? Dude, Artie, aren't you supposed to go all bat-shit-crazy-mother-hen on Madagascar and try to protect me?" he whined. The Englishman groaned, glaring at the American teen.

"First of all, why am _I_ the mother? And second, you're old enough. Isn't that what you wanted me to recognize all those years ago? I'm sure you can protect yourself from anything," he growled. France grinned at his lover and nuzzled his cheek, cooing.

"You are so_ mignon_, _cher_. And I'm glad you finally see 'ow much 'e 'as grown."

"Shut it, frog."

Alan raised an eyebrow then raised a piece of paper.

"Now, now, girls. No fighting! I'll read out the next letter."

He tactfully ignored England's outraged snarl and the others' glares.

"Ahem. Our last letter for the day!

_**I have some questions!**_

_**America: what do think of the band Skillet?**_

_**England: what gave you the most pride ever in your life?**_

_**Japan: *hands tissue box* who does your favorite yaoi star?**_

_**That is all for now!**_

_**From,**_

_**Breaking-Benjamin-rules**_

Answers, my dear nations?"

America was the first to answer. He furrowed his eyebrow slightly before grinning.

"It's a pretty good band, brah! I love their song 'Collide'!" he said excitedly. England raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just call him 'bra'?"

"No! I called him 'brah'. What's wrong with that anyways? France says it too."

"No, he says '_bras_' which means 'arms' in French. Honestly, Alfred."

Then France prodded England and the Englishman remembered the question directed to him. He thought back, humming as he mused over everything that had happened until now in his long history of existence.

"Something that made me proud, eh? Let's see…" he trailed off, thinking hard. After some time a brief smile flickered over his face. "Defeating Spain's Armada made me very proud. Taking over so much of the world made me proud. The fact that everyone knows my language makes me proud," he said, thinking again. Some of the nations were grumbling to themselves. He thought again and then a small, more genuine smile came over his lips. "Kyle, Airini, Matthew, Alfred, Karou and all my other colonies becoming independent nations makes me proud too. But, some of them are worse than others…like America. I have no idea why he fights with my brother all the time," he sniffed. The blond host furrowed his eyebrows then hesitantly spoke.

"Could you please name all the countries you just said? I don't really know them…" he said. England blinked and then nodded.

"Kyle is Australia, Airini is New Zealand and Karou is Hong Kong. And America seems to hate Australia for some strange reason. I never understood why. Kyle is a perfect gentleman."

"Pssh! Gentleman my ass! That dude just wants to argue with me! I swear, he wants to secretly slip a knife between my ribs!"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Alfred. Kyle would never do something like that," replied England hotly, giving a glare at his ex-colony. The American pouted, seemingly confirmed about the fact that the Australian man wanted to kill him. England gave up on trying to convince him otherwise.

Then everyone's attention was drawn to japan who was blushing. He took a tissue that was offered to him, pressing it against his nose before something could happen.

"My favorite yaoi would definitery star France-san and Engrand-san. They both are very tarented and have a rot of experience, so I expect they must be very kinky and have lots of new positions. I arso heard that England-san has the Kamasutra memorized, though I don't know if that one is true."

Everyone's attention was directed to the flushing Englishman who was looking anywhere but at the present people. Alfred and Matthew looked pale, as if they didn't really want to know what had been told to them. Well, considering the fact that they counted the two European men as their parents, it was quite expected. Unexpectedly, it was Austria who called the attention away with a clearing of his throat and a pointed glare towards the Hungarian host. Alan spoke hurriedly.

"Right. U-um, our first audience member of the night!" he said with as much energy as he could force. The lights whizzed around before settling on a familiar girl.

"Ah, good to see you again _**Bururu**_!"

The brunette gave the nations a depressed look.

"Hi guys-" here she paused to sigh before continuing. "-We had our 'America' concert… And everyone said we _sucked_!" She burst into tears, alarming quite a few audience members near her and most of the older nations (to whom she was a child and reminded them of when they took care of colonies). "Even the _teacher_ said we sucked! In a n-nicer way of course, but still!" She sobbed a bit more. "AUSTRIA! FORGIVE ME! I HAVE BUTCHERED THE BEAUTY OF MUSIC!"

The Austrian man gave her a slightly panicked look.

"I'm sure you veren't bad," he comforted. That made the girl's tears slow down a bit before an evil smirk slowly took over her features.

"Oh…and I showed the pictures ot everyone. Prussia, Austria, everyone's talking about you guys. And Austria…I never expected _you_ to be so _kinky_." Roderich, the poor man, flushed brightly, avoiding all the curious gazes he got and Gilbert's grin.

"And Prussia, I can't believe you deflowered Cana-"

At that instant, two things happened. One, a brunette jumped up next to _**Bururu**_, clamping a hand over her mouth. And the other was that France jumped up with a glare, shouting French threats at Prussia while clutching Canada protectively to his chest. America seemed quite angry too, along with England. Russia chipped in a threat or two too. Germany was sighing as he tried to act like he didn't know the albino hiding behind him. Austria had rolled his eyes and moved away from the danger, taking a seat beside the calm japan and sighing. Alan strove to get the nations under control, not succeeding until he brought out a random vuvuzela and pressed down. The resulting honk was enough to scare everyone into order. Once everyone was in order, they looked towards the two brunettes off stage, the new one growling something that sounded like '_What_ have I told you about perverted frenchiness?' When she felt the gazes on her she flushed slightly before releasing _**Bururu's**_ mouth, grinning sheepishly.

"Hi guys. I'm _**Bururu**_'s friend. Um, I wanted to ask a question through her."

"Shoot," grumbled _**Bururu**_, sounding rather disgruntled as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"France, what made you a perv? You've corrupted my friend here!" she said. The Frenchman took on an offended look and huffed before pouting.

"Its not pervertedness! _C'est l'amour, Cherie_! And you cannot stop ze power of _l'amour_!" he said passionately. England rolled his eyes. "And _amour_ can come whenever it wants! And you should not ignore its calls, whezer its next to your children or not!" That instantly turned the Englishman an interesting shade of red. Everyone looked at him curiously as he smacked the longhaired blond's head.

"You said you wouldn't mention that!" he hissed.

"_Desolé, cher!_ I forgot!"

America and Canada decided they would rather remain unknown to what had happened.

"Right. Um, any other question?" asked Alan hurriedly. Apparently he was in the same mind as the American and Canadian. Both the brunettes in the audience shook their heads as they took their seats. The lights whirled around again before settling on another familiar face.

"_**UnstableFable**_!"

The Scottish girl stood up with a grin, waving before clearing her throat. England had brightened quite noticeably to see her again.

"Good evening gentlemen and Hungary, how are you all today?" There was a smattering of replies to her question, ranging from 'okay' to '_comme-ci, comme-ça'_. The girl took the answers in stride before turning to Germany as she began speaking again.

"Anyway, today I thought I would ask Germany a question if you don't mind for a change. Recently In history we have been looking at 'Scotland and the road to war', and being the dork I am, scared my classmates whenever I saw the word 'Prussia' in the book. _Anyways_, I was looking on the internet and I was shocked how the Berlin wall didn't get taken down till...well recently to me. So my question is Germany, when the wall was taken down how did you react? I understand you most likely find your brother annoying but...you must of been there right? When the wall was broken to meet Prussia again."

There was a small silence as the all thought back to that time…well more specifically Germany and Prussia thought back to that time. Both had grimaces on their faces. **[A/N: I'm going to be writing a more detailed chapter of this in my story 'Prussia's Baby Brother'. But that's later on.]** There was a short silence before the German man sighed.

"The Berlin vall vas a…painful time for us," he began. All the nations looked at him eagerly as they waited for the story. "_Mein bruder_ and I vere separated for the longest time. I hadn't been separated from him for so long. But as it vere, _bruder_ vas on the other side, and sometimes, if I vas lucky, I could hear him. But it vas never pleasant. It vas usually sounds of torture and pain. Austria and Hungary usually met vith me, tried to comfort me, but it didn't vork. I vas young at that time, and vorried for _mein bruder_. I vill admit, there vere times vhen I vould almost give up hope on getting _bruder_ back. But then…I heard him playing his flute once. It vas late, and all I heard vas his flute. And then his call of my name. I remember I spent the night there, just sitting near the vall vhere I had heard him. But then I vas taken back home. And then the vall vas broken down. I vas helping to break down the vall. And then it tumbled. Ve had broken it. Everyone vas surging around. The _wessis_ vere excited to see us, and there vas a lot of dancing and rejoicing. But the problem vas that I couldn't find _mein bruder_ anyvhere. I pushed through the crowds, but I couldn't find him. And then I spotted his vhite hair and he vas rushing to me, checking me over. It vas so typical of him. He vas bruised and bleeding and he vas asking if I vas alright or hurt. He didn't even notice all the blood until I mentioned it, and even then he ignored it. He just hugged me. I don't remember how long I stood there vith him. It van only vhen Roderich came to search for us that I moved. _Bruder_ and I didn't sleep that night. Ve just sat together the whole night. Just talking and looking it each toehr. It vas hard to believe ve vere back together. I vas relieved to finally have _bruder _back vith me. And I think he vas the same." There was silence as he finished his story, staring at his brother with a small sad smile. Gilbert was watching him too, a hazy look in his eyes as he brought himself to the present, looking away and discreetly sniffing.

"It vas good ve destroyed the vall. you might've gotten hurt if it had stayed up any longer," remarked the Prussian. Germany raised his eyebrows.

"_Bruder_, you vere the one who vas dying."

"I vould've survived. I vould be fine. You, however, vere the more important one."

All the older nations knew the statement. They'd used that some times too, when talking to younger sibling who had loved them unconditionally. If they were lucky, they could still use the statement, though not many had the opportunity to anymore.

Alan broke the sentimental atmosphere by discreetly wiping his eyes and clapping slowly. The audience followed, breaking into a huge round of applause, which attracted every nation's gaze towards them. _**UnstableFable**_ had taken a seat.

"That was brilliant! But now, our next member! Who is…" He paused as he waited for the light to complete its strange journey. It lit up the face of a familiar girl. "_**BritishEnglishFTW**_!"

The Asian girl smiled and waved, her smile fading once she was done and a depressed look also settling on her face. England's own smile faded slightly, along with a few other nations' ones as they waited for the news she was going to give them.

"H-hi... my parents gave me a very low insult the other day. I decided to try out baking rolls for them, but something went wrong and one fourth of the batch was undercooked. You know what my father and mother told me? They told me that it was my British heritage shining through. Told me it was... It was... IT WAS AS GOOD AS BRITISH FOOD!" There was sharp gasp and then a growl from England at the thought of his food being insulted. He took on the look of someone who was deciding what curse to put on someone. _**BritishEnglishFTW**_ wailed.

"How could they? I love British cooking a lot, but still..._ils n'ont pas besoin d'être si dure! J'ai pleuré. Vous comprenez comment faible d'une insulte c'était, oui France? Je vous remercie_ ... Oops. I'm getting French lessons from my friend, but I'm terrible at them. So many weird sounds...so... many..." She produced a thick French-to-English dictionary and proceeded to chuck it at the Frenchman. He skillfully dodged it, huffing and raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"SO MANY DAMN SOUNDS! English is so much better than French, RIGHT England, America? I'll even settle for stereotypical hillbilly American English over that monstrosity you call "consonants" and "vowels"! British English for the WIN! GO ENGLAND!"

France pouted.

"_Français_ is a beautiful language! Just because you don't understand it doesn't mean its bad!" he protested. England turned to raise an eyebrow.

"Francis, French is unnecessarily hard! And why do you make all those weird sounds with your nose and throat anyways?"

"_Cher_, I can make a grocery list sound sexy," stated France matter-of-factly. There was a murmur of agreement from some countries on that. Even England agreed, though very reluctantly.

"But women love English accents more," said the Englishman. He got a glare from France.

"_Non_. Who told you zat? Do you want to try it out? We can do it tonight at a bar. Your choice."

"Fine. We'll see me win, frog."

"I will be ze one winning, _rosbif_. Till tonight."

They both shook hands and then noticed _**BritishEnglishFTW **_shouting something about Prussia being awesomer than French as she stomped away. France returned to his sulking. Alan rolled his eyes before nodding.

"And now our last member!"

The light landed on a girl. Well, four girls to be more precise. A seven year old girl took the mic, smiling nervously.

"Hello. I'm _**Antarctica**_. Um, I'll introduce you to the actual triplets. Um, this is _**Yumi**_."

_**Yumi **_giggled and curtsied.

"Well, _that_ ruined the first entrance, but hi! Pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm _**Yuki**_. _Konichiwa_!" greeted the second girl. The last girl sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm _**Ryuu**_. Allo."

All the nations waved at the new people they just met, smiling friendly. Well, everyone except Germany. His smile was just scary.

"Um, so we've got a couple of questions," said _**Antarctica**_, shuffling and letting _**Yumi **_step forward. The girl grinned.

"Right! Well, I wanna ask first. So, England, you've seen the 2Ps right?"

The Englishman nodded.

"You saw your own, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you find it funny that he bakes cupcakes while you bake scones?"

"No. It isn't really that funny. I don't really like my 2P self. Too gullible and trusting," humphed the Englishman. The others raised an eyebrow but allowed the girls to continue their questioning.

"Italy, have you ever gone mafia on someone because they pissed you off?" asked _**Yuki**_. The Italian looked a bit shocked.

"Ve! That's a bit mean, don't you think? I have _fratello_ for fighting if I need it. no one messes with _fratello_ when he's in mafia mode. Not even big brother Spain," he said happily, giving a bright smile to the girl. The last to speak was _**Antarctica**_ herself.

"And Canada, what does 'kinky' mean? No on ever tells me," said the girl mournfully. The Canadian looked around for help before looking down at the girl and swallowing.

"Um, I don't think you're old enough-"

"That's what everyone says! Don't patronize me!"

"Well, I really don't know how to explain it. it's when…someone is kind of messed up, but in a good way."

"Like _**Ryuu**_? She's pretty crazy, but in a good way."

"Hey! I'm not crazy! Just because I 'ave French blood does not mean I'm kinky!"

Matthew flushed and looked away, giving a pleading glance to Alan. He caught the look, smiled slightly and turned to the girls.

"Ah, unfortunately our time today is up. Sit down girls. We hope you all come next episode, our final one. Thank you all for watching, see you same time, same place, next week! Goodnight folks!"

The closing theme of 'Hidden Secrets' played and the lights dimmed as the nations all sighed and milled around. They were looking a bit upset at the fact that the show was going to be over. Well, everyone except France and England. They both were putting on their coats.

"Ready to lose, frog?"

"Bring it on, _rosbif_."

* * *

**Well? How was it? please write more letters and audience questions! The next chapter will be the final! ^^ I had a great time with you guys and I'll sorely miss you if you decide not to come in the next season! Bye!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	10. Episode 10: The Grand Finale

**Hey guys! The final chapter! THE FINAL CHAPTER. You have no idea how depressed I am to be here. Ah, this is it. The finale. Well, we've got an extra one that I might do, but still. Ah well, it's been a great journey with you guys. I loved it and so did Alan. ****The next season I'll be doing will probably be posted under Spain and S. Italy, but I don't know. I might even do it under no character. But you can find the link through my profile. ****Anyways, enough about the future and lets return to the present. **

**Thank you **_Riley, TheQuestionThatRemains, Lynnee, IcarusWing, CG50, Breaking-Benjamin-Rules, Bururu, UnstableFable, BritishEnglishFTW, _**and **_DeadlyNightmareTrio13_**. You guys are awesome!**

**Ahem, it's been an awesome time and this is the last episode. Well, enjoy. I'm making everyone this time an audience member. It's the least I can do. I will describe some of you since you haven't given me descriptions. To be fair, I never warned you of this. Oh, and if I get your gender wrong, I apologize.**

**Sorry for the long Author's Note. Enjoy the last chapter.**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

There was a thunderous silence on the stage, accompanied by an enigmatic darkness. Everyone was quiet as they looked at the stage eagerly. There was more silence and then a slow version of the main theme sang out, and slowly, the lights turned on. On stage, was Alan. He was wearing a stylish grey suit to bring out his eyes, and his blond hair was in his usual spiky hairdo. He had a sad smile on his face as he waved at the crowd. The audience greeted him with cheers and applause, a bit more silenced than usual. The Hungarian host smiled and greeted everyone.

"Hello and welcome, people, once again to Hidden Secrets! I'm sure you all know that today is our final episode!"

There were hollers of 'yes' and 'why?'. The blond grinned, spreading his arms.

"Yeah, I don't like it either. But what comes, comes. Anyways, since today is the final episode, we've decided on a different approach. All our askers will be audience members. Also, we have a little surprise for you near the end of the show. But for now, please, let us welcome our nations onto stage for their final day here in California…well, except America of course. Please, give a big round of applause for our first gentleman of the night, The United Kingdom Of Great Britain And Northern Ireland, or England!" Everyone cheered and clapped as England came on the stage. A couple of lights lit up to show the couches that were put for the nations and Alan's own bright seat. But the host didn't move as England waved at the crowd, greeted the Hungarian blond and went to his seat. Baker grinned.

"Next up with us, we have our wonderful France!"

France came on stage, dressed sharply as he waved at the crowd, blowing teasing kisses to the girls before laughing and kissing either of Alan's cheeks. Then he went off to sit next to his lover and molest him while they waited for the others.

"Big round of applause for Japan!"

There was more cheering, and somewhere in the crowd, Hungary was grinning at her partner in crime. The dark-haired man bowed shortly, waving timidly at the crowd before going to his seat. No fuss.

"And of course, Italy!"

The Italian man was, unsurprisingly, well dressed too. He waved brightly with child-like enthusiasm, bouncing and waving and hugging Alan when he was within arms-reach. The fair-haired host just smiled, returning the enthusiasm and letting the nation go, before calling out the next person.

"Not to forget, Mr. Strict, Germany!"

The German is dressed sharply as always, a threatening look on his face, which might've been a smile as he uncomfortably waved and made his way to the couches. The host didn't bother him.

"And our wonderful Russia!"

Russia came onstage with sunflowers, which he tossed into the crowd. He had his pipe with him from some strange reason, and the blood on it was almost visible. He waved and greeted everyone with his childish and innocent smile before going to take his seat too.

"Our awesomest of awesome, Prussia!"

The albino man slouched into the limelight, dressed in jeans and a hoodie, so…underdressed in comparison to all the shiny Armanis, Guccis, Ralph Laurens and Burberrys. He gave a half wave and a smirk before going to sit in his seat.

"The country in which we are currently hosting the show! America!"

The teenager was also rather informally dressed in jeans with a button down, along with his usual bomber jacket. England visibly flinched at the clothing. The American greeted the crowd with a whoop and a wave, quickly exchanging a few lines with the host before flopping into his seat.

"Our one and only, Canada!"

Canada's fashion sense was better, as he had chosen to go in a nicely tailored suit. He straightened his tie a bit before greeting everyone with a timid wave and smiling at Alan. His bear plodded along with him, silently keeping to the shadows, even though it was a bit hard to do that when one has bright white fur.

"And last but not least, Austria!"

The Austrian man was also dressed in a stylish suit. He nodded sharply at the host and the crowd as he strode to his seat, his chin lifted regally.

Alan smiled as the camera panned over all the seated nations. England had even managed to pry Francis off himself. The Hungarian man grinned before taking his usual seat, smiling at the nations.

"Hey guys. So, tell me, how do you all feel knowing that this is your last episode?"

There were murmurs before England took it upon himself to reply.

"Well, as much as I'm thankful to be returning to my own country, I admit I will miss this show. It has been a pleasure being here with someone as sane as you, Alan." There were affirmatives from the others. Oh if only they knew that the Hungarian man spent time with his country and Japan. That in itself was not that sane. But he just grinned and nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, England. Well, we have a couple of people who are coming today. Many of them are our regulars and some of them are our letter writers. Excited to meet them?"

The younger nations, and Prussia, whooped and cheered. Taking that as a yes, he grinned and turned to a sheet of paper in his hand before looking up at the camera with a grin.

"Right. Well then, first up we have…" There was a tense pause before he grinned. "_**UnstableFable**_!"

There was cheering. The brunette stood up, blinking as Alan gestured for her to come up on stage. She was dressed in a nice blue dress that brought out her eyes and held numerous flower bouquets in her hands. The girl smiled, walking onto stage and taking the mic that was offered and putting it on.

"Hey guys! Thank you all for putting up with my previous questions and so today considering it is the last season and I don't know when I will next see you guys...so, here." _**UnstableFable**_ gave each of the nations a bouquet of flowers, lastly coming to England and handing him the bouquet…that had Scottish thistle mixed in it too. The Englishman stood up, giving the girl a hug, smiling and sitting back down with the flower bouquet, studying the flowers in it with a small grin. The brunette smiled and adjusted her dress, slightly nervous, before looking at all the nations with a smile.

"You guys have been great. I'm sure everyone here and at home agrees with me, isn't that right?" There were cheers and whoops from the audience. She grinned and turned back to the nations, or more specifically, England. "And I really, _really_ hope I can keep in contact with you, England. Your fairies have been really helpful with my baking." America snorted. Yes, actually _snorted_. He was instantly faced with a pair of murderous glares, one green one and one blue one.

"Umm, sorry?"

"You had better be," growled back England, glaring some more before remembering there was a lady in their presence and giving her a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry, that git is just…" he gave a vague hand gesture to explain what he meant. Luckily _**UnstableFable**_ understood and nodded understandingly.

"And as I was saying, maybe…can I send you what I bake?"

"Of course, love. That would be wonderful," exclaimed England with a cheerful grin. The blue-eyed girl stood up, smiling at all the nations and turning to Alan, who had also stood up.

"And I almost forgot, these are for you, Alan. You've been absolutely wonderful this season, what with dealing with these countries. So, thank you!" She handed the Hungarian host flowers too. He smiled and hugged her, escorting her to the edge of the stage as she walked back to her seat.

"Thanks you, _**UnstableFable**_! It was wonderful to have you! We do hope you'll be in the next season with us!" The crowd was applauding, sitting on the edge of their seats as they waited for the next audience member.

"Next up, we have with us tonight, _**Breaking-Benjamin-Rules**_! Please give her a big round of applause!"

There was loud cheering as a redhead made her way up, taking Alan's hand as he escorted her to the spotlight. She waved and then took her seat gracefully as the blond host also sat down. She smiled brightly at the nations, waving slightly. They greeted her cheerfully, in various languages.

"Hi guys! I'm sorry to hear this is the last episode, but it's been great with you guys. Um, anyways, I know, right, America, Skillet is awesome." The American teen nodded enthusiastically, raising a hand for a high-five. The redhead complied, giving him a high-five before turning to England.

"And you're right. I'd be pretty proud too if everyone spoke my language." The Brit nodded, a light smile curving his lips. Then she turned to Japan.

"And I do suppose they're an interesting yaoi coupling. I would love to read more about them…"

"Of course, _**Breaking-Benjamin-Rures**_-san. I would rove to have your opinions on some of my…work."

"Really? That would be awesome!" She calmed herself down, glancing at the nations a bit sheepishly before focusing on America. "Um, America, I wanted to ask you a question. We were learning about South West Asia and the top countries of Africa recently, and I wanted to know why you helped Israel."

The American took on a thoughtful look, nodding at the question.

"We need good and strong allies in the middle-east. Israel is my one. Plus, he's helped me. And there are other reasons…that I can't really tell you. Ya know, all that 'top secret' stuff."

The girl nodded before turning to France.

"And France, can you tell me what _your_ proudest moment was?"

"My proudest moment? I 'ave 'ad many. Hmm, watching Mathieu grow up would be one of zem, I guess. And taking care of Vanuatu wiz Arthurr would also be one of zem. 'e became independent too unfortunately. 'aving been ze second largest empire in ze world also does not 'urt. And knowing so many people appreciate ze beauty of _français_ also 'elps."

_**Breaking-Benjamin-Rules**_ mused what was told before nodding agreeingly.

"And being a beautiful country probably boosts your ego too," she agreed. The Frenchman gave her a grin.

"You know me well."

She chuckled before turning to ask her last question.

"Prussia, my friends and I agree you're awesome, so here's a question for the awesome you: if you could change anything about your history, or yourself, what would it be? And smartass answers like 'nothing' aren't allowed."

The Prussian man snorted, mumbling something about 'smartass answers are the best' before humming thoughtfully.

"Vell, changing one thing? I vould hope that the Berlin vall vas never constructed. That vould be very helpful. Or that I vasn't dissolved. That vould be awesome too."

The redhead nodded thankfully and stood up to leave, smiling brightly at Alan as he escorted her to the edge of the stage and produced his notecards out of nowhere, studying the next name on it with a small grin.

"Thank you _**Breaking-Benjamin-**_Rules! Awesome! Next we have with us…_**AshMeowsYaoi**_! Please give her a big round of applause."

The crowd cheered as a brunette, (who looked suspiciously like a female Romano and Russia) stood up, grinning and waving at the crowd as she made her way onto stage. It seemed many of the girls were wearing sundresses. Rather pretty ones if France's pleased look was anything to go by. _**AshMeowsYaoi**_ smiled and waved, hugging Alan before sitting down. All the nations greeted her just as cheerfully.

"Hi guys! Its _great_ to see you all. Sorry I couldn't be here in the previous episode…but I _did _watch the show! Um, first I just want to say to Canada…you're _amazing_. Absolutely amazing and wonderful and…well, everything good," she said excitedly. Prussia coughed, something that sounded a lot like 'sparkly gay rainbows' before he got elbowed, rather harshly might I add, by France.

The blonde continued as if she hadn't heard them.

"I don't know why people forget you. You're just so awesome. Awesomer than Prussia too!"

Now the albino was glaring and pouting sulkily. _I am awesome, _verdammten_! _He whined mentally. Then she turned to America.

"Hey dude! I decided to let up on the yaoi for now," she said seriously. There was a relieved sigh from someone. "Just kidding! You and Canada are my _favorite_ yaoi pairing!" she said cheerily. America grinned and glanced at his brother to see how he would react. To his surprise, Matthew had a sudden, very-France-like smirk on his face. Huh, must be that French blood. _**AshMeowsYaoi**_ continued.

"So, America, if, um, Canada looks like he has an opinion on something and he doesn't say it, then…you get to _kiss him_!" she announced cheerfully. The Canadian paled slightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he protested weakly. The only people who heard him were his parents. The blonde ignored, continuing dauntlessly.

"And then, if he does that the second time, then you get to grope him! And then, the final time, you can take him to the ra- uh, closet!" she said, wearing a rather proud-yet-perverted smirk. France laughed, joining her giggles with his own perverted laughter while Arthur valiantly tried to hide his smirk behind an indifferent façade. America beamed and turned to Canada, waiting for him to say something. The Canadian replied almost immediately.

"I don't think this idea is good. We shouldn't do this, eh?"

"Aw, dude! We totally should! I should totally get a chance to kiss you, brah!"

Arthur sighed but grinned and rolled his eyes. _**AshMeowsYaoi**_ smirked too and stood up, dusting her dress, winking at America and letting Alan escort her. Once she was back in the audience, the blond host grinned at the crowd before casting a wink at the two blond siblings.

"Follow her advice, yeah? Good luck fending him off, Canada."

"The best of the British," added Arthur with a slightly amused and slightly concerned look. France simply chuckled…while glaring mutinously at Alfred's hand, which had begun inching closer towards Matthew.

The Hungarian man made sure the attention was on him before continuing, glancing at his notecards before letting a grin take over, grey eyes gleaming as he looked at the audience and spread his arms.

"And we have, _**Antonia Ivaneva Braginski**_, better known to us as…_**Riley**_!"

The nations greeted her a she came up, surprisingly, with another blonde girl. They were probably the first of the night to wear skirts instead of dresses. They both came onstage, grinning and waving enthusiastically, exchanging pleasantries and seating themselves. Baker smiled at them, raising an eye at the blonde.

"Do tell us, _**Riley**_, who your companion is," he said. The brunette grinned, poking her blonde friend.

"This is my friend, _**Matteo**_. She really wanted to meet you guys, and since it's the last episode I thought it would be awesome to bring her too," she explained. There were nods all around. Then she spoke again.

"So, I wanted to thank you, Russia, for letting me have Belarus. Here, can you send her to this address?" she asked excitedly, giving him a piece of paper, looking ready to jump up and down while doing some random-on-the-spot dance. Russia took the slip of paper, reading it, nodding and putting it away. There was a noticeable change in the ambient temperature…even without Belarus' presence and it was enough to make everyone feel a bit more on the edge. If the girls felt it, they ignored it rather well. Then _**Riley**_ focused on America, glaring at him. The American teen was rightfully surprised. Especially when she had to be held back by _**Matteo**_.

"And _you_! Heather Dale is a great singer, so _shut up_! And Monty Python is also funny, so, again, _shut up_!" she growled, glaring. The American cowered (very minuscule! Heroes didn't cower! Pssh! And he certainly wasn't trembling in his seat, no siree!).

_**Matteo**_ decided to speak once her friend was decidedly calmer.

"I wanted to ask you guys if its better living in America or in Europe or Canada," she asked, gaining attention from all the nations. Of course each of them launched into, as Australia would put it, big noting themselves.

"France is _tellement_ gorgeous, just like myself! You should definitely come to Fra-"

"-Britain is rather wonderful, if I do say so-"

"-Ve! And we have lots of beaches and lots of ice cream and-"

"-all the snow in Russia is beautiful, _da_?"

"-you should have come to Prussia when it existed!"

"-well, you should definitely come to see the Austrian-"

"-we have the awesomest Mickey Ds around! And we've got awesome beaches too! Dude, you should totally-"

"-have beautifur scenery that you should definitery come to-"

"-my homeland is a lovely place too, eh? You should come-"

It seemed like the only one who wasn't talking was Germany. Instead, his right eyebrow was twitching and he looked ready to kill someone. He waited about two seconds before glaring so furiously everyone turned his or her attention to him.

"Vhy don't you all…_SHUT UP_!" he growled, silencing them instantly. Once everyone did as he told, he relaxed and turned to _**Matteo**_ and _**Riley**_. "I vould suggest Europe. Our countries are considered to be rather beautiful though a bit expensive. But you might vant to know that sometimes our people can be qvite haughty to foreigners. But they are mostly nice and friendly. Canada and America are beautiful in their own vay too, though. But if you vant perfect scenic beauty, then I vould suggest living in _Schweiz_. His chocolate is good too."

There were agreeing (and proud) nods from the European countries present. Of course they would be rather proud about themselves. Canada looked glad at being counted in by the European countries. America looked a bit miffed. Everyone easily ignored him (it was sort of a habit). _**Riley **_chose that instant to speak again.

"I was thinking of Europe anyways. Probably somewhere like France. Or Italy. You know, nice and sunny," she remarked. There was a sulky look from some people  
(coughEnglandcough) and the brunette grinned before producing pancakes from somewhere and toning her grin down into a smile.

"And anyways, since it's the last day today, I made you guys pancakes. I've been reliably told that they're the only thing I'm good at making." She handed the platter to the nearest nation, which happened to be America, and gave him a warning glance. "They're not all for you." The American pouted but sighed and let his brother handle them. After all, Canada was more the pancake master here.

"Well, I guess this means bye. I wont be seeing you guys…" there was a pause. "Can I hug you all?" The pile of pancakes was forgotten as the nations gave a huge group hug to both the girls. When both the girls, giggling, were escorted back the audience, the nations sat back down. The platter of pancakes had somehow seemed to vanish. (Though there was some clue as to who could have eaten it considering there was a small crumb of something very pancake-like on Alfred's chin.) Alan waved at the two girls then turned to his notecard, raising an eyebrow at it before smiling at the camera and then the crowd.

"Alright! Well, it was great talking to you two, girls, and now we have our next member! Please, a big round of applause for _**Alice Of Spades**_!" There was cheering as a girl stood up, the light catching in her hair and revealing it to be so dark it looked purple. Or maybe it was purple. Baker didn't really know. She was wearing an equally purple dress, a deep purple rose in her hair as she made her way onto the stage. She smiled and waved, accepting Alan's hand as he escorted her to her seat, smiling and letting her sit before sitting down in his own seat.

"Hello _**Alice**_. I'm sure we haven't had you on the show before. How do you like it?" he asked curiously. Silver grey eyes were briefly covered as _**Alice**_ blinked before she smiled.

"Oh, it's a wonderful show. I heard it was ending, so I decided I wanted to ask my question today," she explained, her gaze flickering over the nations before settling on Canada. The Canadian man was eyeing Alfred suspiciously while trying to maintain a distance between himself and Russia. "And it's for Canada." That had Matthew's attention. He looked away from his brother and hesitantly smiled.

"So, Canada, since England and France are your parents, who do you consider the mom?" she asked, a curious look in her eyes. Along with an amused smirk. Canada's eyes widened and he looked over at both parents. Both were giving him looks. Those bribing looks that clearly said '_say it's him and I pay you a lot of money_' or '_please don't take my name and I will give you whatever you want_'. The violet-eyed blond finally cringed slightly and looked away after shooting both parents apologetic looks.

"Well, I always thought England was more the motherly type. He was the one who was always nagging us," he said, risking a glance up at his 'mother' who was flushed and protesting against all the things. "Though," he added quickly, "he could also be very fatherly at times. But since France took more care of me…well, calling him _Papa_ sort of stuck. And I wasn't comfortable enough calling England anything except _Maman_ when he worried so much over me. But later on I started calling him Dad even though he was more motherly out of the two." There was a snicker from France that was abruptly cut off once England successfully elbowed him and gave him a glare.

"That's it lad. One more word and I swear…" The Englishman trailed off ominously. The Canadian shuddered slightly before grinning innocently.

"_Mais Maman, _I wasn't going to say anything," he complained lightly. He just got a glare in return. _**Alice**_ chuckled and turned to America, who was watching Matthew with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What about you America? Do you consider France as one of your parents? And if you do then who do _you_ think is like the mother?" she asked with a grin. Alfred hummed before sighing with mock defeat.

"Well, I have to take the Frenchie as a parent, ya know? Artie loves him and all that jazz. Plus, he's kinda cool at giving se-love advice. And Artie is _definitely_ the mother, no questions asked. Even though I _do_ call him Dad. He's just all mother hen on the inside," confided the teen. Arthur had a murderous look on his face, coupled with a light blush.

"Why does _everyone_ insist on me being the mother? Kyle and Airini are bad enough!" he huffed. Canada chuckled while his brother snickered. France grinned too, cooing something about motherly sides and adorableness. Needless to say, Arthur was _not_ amused. _**Alice**_ and most of the other people present were chuckling at the thought of England being a mother, but reluctantly, the silver-eyed girl turned to Prussia. Then brightened.

"Prussia, my friends and I talk about you all the time! You're freaking awesome!" she exclaimed, beaming. The Prussian beamed right back and grinned, winking at her.

"You're pretty awesome yourself if you recognize the awesomeness that is me!" he replied with energy. The girl grinned some more then paused.

"So, my friends and I agree that it should be GerIta all the way, but we've got different opinions when it comes to you. So, if you could be with a person you're not with now, who would it be? Assuming that the person you would be with is also single, of course." The albino tilted his head to one side as he thought, glancing at Austria with a wink before thinking out loud.

"Vell, it definitely vouldn't be Elizaveta. That vould be just disturbing. Hmmm…not Ita either. He might be cute, but he can be qvite air headed. Only two people come to me right now," he said, pausing. _**Alice**_ gave him an encouraging look. "Either England or Canada. They both vere pretty awesome. And both of them are pretty devious vhen it comes to pranks," he concluded. The red-eyed man got a glare from France and America for his results, though Francis' glare was more subdued and held a spark in it. You know, that perverted spark which meant he was thinking something along the lines of '_let's have a threesome!'_. The dark haired girl grinned.

"Thanks for answering guys. And England, you're awesome. Much love, man," she said, giving him a hug (and being pulled into a hug by a rather bouncy Italy) before allowing Alan to escort her back to the edge of the stage. The blond man grinned, as there was applause before waving around his new notecard.

"Right! A big hand for _**Alice**_! Now, we have our next member! Big round of applause for…_**IcarusWing**_, or as we know her, _**Ica-chan**_!" There was cheering and a blonde girl was escorted onto stage, her violet eyes beaming. She grinned, hugged Alan Baker, and sat down on her seat. Once it was relatively quiet, the host looked at her eagerly.

"Hello, _**IcarusWing.**_ It's great to finally see you!" he greeted. The blonde smiled.

"Its great to see you guys too! And its great to finally be here!" she said enthusiastically before pausing and glancing at Russia and England apologetically.

"And I wanted to apologize for any offensive questions. Sorry guys."

England simply dismissed the apology, saying that it was okay, and it really didn't matter. Russia gave her a sunflower along with a creepy smile. _**Ica-chan**_ took the sunflower, twirling it, looking slightly impressed by its size before turning her gaze back to the countries and grinning.

"So, I have a hopefully inoffensive question for you guys. If you had to spend a year with any country that isn't your own, then which would it be and why? And the catch is, that you have to spend the year with the _nation_ too. And it can't be your significant other or potential partner. Or family member. And would it be an upside or downside living with them?" she explained. There was a pause as everyone mused the question over. England spoke first.

"Well, I suppose Austria would be my first choice. I've heard it's beautiful. And Roderich isn't bad company," he remarked, sending a polite smile to the aristocrat. He got an equally polite smile back in return. "The only downside would be the coffee. I've heard Austrians have a penchant for different types of coffees." Austria chuckled quietly.

"I myself prefer tea to coffee," remarked the Austrian warmly before deciding he might as well answer the question next. "And I would rather like to visit Italy. I haven't been to many proper beaches before." Almost all the countries looked at the Austrian like he was crazy. How could he _not_ have seen any proper beaches? Italy took the opportunity to answer the question too. He beamed widely.

"Ve! It would be great if you came, Mr. Austria! I want to go visit Japan! Ve, Japan is so nice and he _did _visit me once too!" he announced cheerfully. The Japanese man looked a bit uncomfortable before speaking.

"I would rather visit Engrand-san's home. I haven't had time to do so before, and Engrand-san is my friend, it would be easy to stay with him for a year." The Japanese man didn't mention the fact that the Englishman was the only one who respected his private space, but it was understood. America decided to speak next.

"Dude, there isn't any place in the world awesome as the US, but I guess Japan would be an awesome place to visit. I mean, they have all those freaking awesome games, so I would totally go there!" he exclaimed, punching the air with a grin. Japan did a microscopic cringe. No one really noticed it. Canada spoke next, _**AshMeowsYaoi**_'s 'curse' so to say, was still running around his head.

"Um, I-I would go to visit Germany if I h-had to go," he stammered out, looking around for Kumajirou and not finding him, before settling for fidgeting with his coat. That, in turn, prompted England to swat his hand, hissing something about 'fidgeting isn't proper'. He did as he was told, obediently straightening and stopping his fidgeting. Germany hummed and spoke.

" Maybe, France vould be a good place." France gave the other European man a pleasant smile before everyone's attention was attracted by Russia. The Russian grinned.

"Amerika would be interesting to visit, _da_?" The American scowled, mumbling something about 'commie bastards' before giving up and glowering at the floor. It didn't help that Canada was snickering at him. In fact, _**IcarusWing**_ seemed to be grinning herself. _Hmph. Well fine. They can giggle all they want_, sulked America with a childish pout. France chuckled slightly before speaking.

"I myself would like to go visit _Italie_. It is a gorgeous place and ze art zere is beautiful!"

"_Ja_? Vell, I can tell you that I vould visit you, Franny or Antonio. You both are awesome."

"_Ah, merci, mon ami_."

_**IcarusWing**_ smiled and stood up with an apologetic look.

"Well, those were my questions. I'll really miss you guys next season," she said, giving Alan a brief smile and waving at the nations before going off stage with the host of the show. Said host moved back to the center of the stage and grinned enthusiastically.

"It was great to talk to you _**Ica-chan**_! And now, next we have with us…_**Lynnee**_!"

There was clapping as a blonde girl with brilliant hazel eyes stepped onto the stage. She smiled brightly and greeted the nations enthusiastically, receiving just as enthusiastic greetings.

"Hello _**Lynnee**_! Its great to have you here with us today," said Alan brightly. The blonde smiled.

"Its great to be here. And thanks for all the answers, guys. I still have more questions though," she said, looking at all the nations before settling her gaze on England. There were murmurs of eagerness from the nations.

"So, England, are you excited for the Olympics? I'm not going, but I am! I even saw the torch pass a few days ago, and it was _awesome_!" she enthused. The Englishman practically preened.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it? I'm quite proud to be hosting them this year. And I _am _rather excited for them to proceed. Hopefully everything will go swimmingly," replied England, smirking slightly. France got a creepy perverted look plastered on his face.

"Ah, ze Olympics. Zey should have been carried out as zey were before. The 'uman body in its true form-"

"France, I _will_ call Switzerland if you try anything like that again," interrupted Arthur with a glare. The Frenchman pouted. _**Lynnee**_ grinned and then turned to America.

"Oh, and I take back what I said. My friend, she was only born in America. She's Spanish by blood," she explained, a bit apologetically. America gave her a bright grin and a double thumbs up.

"It's alright, dude!"

England rolled his eyes slightly and snorted. The blonde continued, her gaze switching to Italy.

"Um, Italy, I have two questions. First, does anyone know what your hair does?"

The Italian smiled at her, nodding excitedly.

"Big Brother Spain knows and Germany knows too! Right Germany? He even-"

"Uh, Italy, I thought you said you vouldn't be talking about this in front of everyone."

"Oh, _si_! But I was just-"

"_Nein_. No more information unless they ask for it."

Several nations sat forward with perverted grins, their eyes glinting with amusement.

"Oh, _Italie_, why don't you tell us more," cooed France, giving a mischievous wink to Germany. The german flushed and gave his Italian partner a glare. Italy shut up, pouting and mouthing something that looked suspiciously like 'later' to Francis, his innocent look vanishing for a second to be replaced by a smirk. Prussia cackled evilly and thumped his brother on the back. _**Lynnee **_looked very interested but refrained from asking anything that might be suggestive.

"Um and Italy, why does your brother hate Germany? I don't think he ever gave a reason," she said, blinking. Feliciano hummed then shrugged.

"Ve! Its _fratello_'s job to be protective, _si?_ I don't think he really needs a reason. And he doesn't really like Germans since he had a bad experience with them when he was small," explained the auburn haired man. The blonde nodded understandingly and then flicked her bright gaze to Austria.

"Austria, I don't know if you know this or not, but the fandom seems to make you a person who sleeps around a lot," she began, eyes widening slightly as Prussia got a snarl on his face, looking ready to protest. "Don't hurt me! I swear, I'm not implying that Austria is unawesome or anything, its just a question!" she yelped, relaxing once the murderous look calmed down somewhat. "I mean, they make Austria sleep with France, Hungary, Spain, Italy, America and you, Prussia. Um, so what do you think of it Austria?" she finished timidly. The Austrian man had stiffened and he finally let loose an incredulous laugh.

"France? America? Italy? Spain?" he asked, disbelief coloring his features. _**Lynnee**_ nodded hesitantly.

"I do not see vhy in the name of Beethoven I vould be vith _France _or _America_ of all people. And Spain? Please, ve did nothing of the sort. Ve vere married for some time but it vas for our countries. He vas more busy vith people other than me anyvays. And Elizaveta? Ve both didn't sleep together all that often. She vas alvays gone to beat Prussia up or to protect me. Gilbert is the only one vith whom I have a constant relationship after qvite some time. And I don't know vat I should be feeling right now."

France sighed remorsefully.

"Ah, if I 'ad met you before I 'ad met _mon ange_ _Angleterre_, I would 'ave made it worz your while." Arthur swatted his arm, growling something that sounded suspiciously like 'I am _not_ your _angel_!' Francis ignored the threat and wound an arm around the Brit, puling him closer and nuzzling his ear, whispering something that was probably lewd, judging by Canada's face. Austria sighed.

"I am glad ve didn't meet that vell then. You really vorry me, France."

_**Lynnee**_ sighed contently as she looked at France and England before turning her attention to Prussia.

"And this might seem a bit personal, but is Gilbird immortal?" she asked. The albino smiled slightly, a real smile, and hummed.

"Gilbird vasn't alvays vith me. He vas gifted to me by a special person who had found him. Gilbird is…like a phoenix, I guess. He can rebirth. Lots of times. But he vas once a Prussian eagle. Since the fall of my kingdom he hasn't died and has stayed stuck in his chick stage. But it's awesome! I don't know vhy he's stuck, but he's really awesome like this. Taking care of a full-grown Prussian eagle is hard. Plus, its not as cute as he is right now," explained the Prussian man, tilting his head to one side and gently pulling a yellow bundle of feathers out of his hair. Gilbird puffed up importantly, ruffling his feathers and cheeping importantly. _**Lynnee**_ cooed at the bird, giggling as it flew to perch on her shoulder, and carefully stroked him. Gilbird cheeped contently and cuddled up against her cheek while the girl decided to ask her next question. Her gaze darkened slightly as it fell on Canada. The Canadian looked a bit worried for his safety.

"Canada…" she began sweetly, carefully removing the bird from her shoulder and carefully shielding it from the barrage that was about to follow. "_WHY DID YOU UNLEASH HELL ON US?_" she screeched, making everyone flinch and jolt back. Canada looked a bit worried and then understanding dawned on him, making him cringe.

"I mean, we were innocent in the ways of the earache. I was pure and good; until I head that little-" She broke off into some colorful swearing (which was later edited out by the show). "You know, I thought Justin Bieber was American, and then I did research and found out it was your fault! _Yours!_" she wailed, looking a bit traumatized. Canada gave a weak shrug.

"I let people think he's American. Its easier. I mean, I suffer for what America did, so its only proper that he can deal with my problem for a while," he said quietly. America got a strange look on his face before he gasped.

"Oh! So _that's _why my boss was telling me that the blond girl shouldn't be allowed to sing."

"Um…it's a guy."

"What? No way! I thought that Smiley Cyprus was a guy!"

There was a silence as everyone stared at America like he had grown two heads. The American seemed oblivious to the looks he was getting. Even Gilbird looked impressed at the amount of obliviousness. France broke the awkward silence.

"Um, _Amerique_, I don't know if you know zis or not, but Miley Cyrus is a _girl_ and ze Justin Bieber person is a _boy_. Its just 'is voice zat's funny."

America blinked.

"What? Is he like ten or something? He totally sounds like a girl."

Germany sighed.

"I think he is about eighteen."

There was another silence. Then America looked horrified.

"Wait, is that Bieber dude the one who sang that song – what was it again?- oh yeah, 'baby, baby, baby oh!' that one?"

"That's what she said," snickered Prussia, promptly getting whacked on the head by his Austrian boyfriend while England paled.

"That was _him_? Oh Matthew, why didn't you take a lesson from my vibrant music history?" lamented the Englishman, sighing and shaking his head. Canada smirked slightly and looked away, hiding his grin.

"Sorry Arthur, but at least not many people even know he's Canadian. All the blame usually goes to Alfred, and I really have _no _problem with that."

"I hate you," grumbled Alfred with a pout. Matthew snickered and patted his head.

"I love you too, Alfred."

_**Lynnee**_ pouted slightly before shaking her head to forget about Justin Bieber and looked at Japan.

"Japan, I want to thank you for introducing me to yaoi. You gave me life," she said, giving a seated bow. Gilbird cheeped and flew out of her hands, settling back on Prussia's head. Then the blonde turned her head to the crowd, scanning it once before speaking.

"And Hungary, wherever you are, _never change_! Keep spreading the love via discreet illegal photos and videos!" she called.

"Oh, don't encourage her," grumbled England. _**Lynnee **_just grinned before musing shortly and then speaking again.

"Oh, and to respond to the debate that _**BritishEnglishFTW**_ brought up last time; France, England, I'm sorry, neither of your accents are sexier. My best friend is English, so it's lost all appeal, and French sounds like you're having a cold," she said. She got offended looks from both England and France. Before France could launch into a lecture, the blonde continued.

"Plus, Italian was voted the sexiest, and I'm inclined to agree, Feli." Here she paused to give a wink to the Italian who laughed. "But I'm in love with Spanish and Slavic accents right now. So, yeah." She stopped talking to glance appreciatively at Russia before giving Alan a bright smile.

"Bye guys. I'll miss you all. And you too Alan. If you're not here next season, I'll miss you. Have a good life though." She stood up, shaking hands with the Hungarian man before pausing and giving England one last grin.

"And this is coming from a proud British girl, England. You may suck at cooking but nothing beats a good afternoon tea with scones and jam," she called, waving as she as escorted back off stage. England gave her a grin in return and relaxed in his seat, all the nations turning their gazes on Alan who was rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Right! It was great talking to you _**Lynnee**_. We hope you come again next season. And now, we have with us, our one and only…_**BritishEnglishFTW**_!" he announced eagerly, waving at the brunette and helping her onstage. _**BritishEnglishFTW**_ grinned and the host and gave him a brief hug, following his to the guest seat, her pretty pink sundress swirling around her legs as she sat down. All the nations greeted her energetically, brightening up to see her.

"_Bonjour mes amis_," she greeted brightly, getting an equally enthusiastic French response from France and Canada. England was grumbling things about 'frogs' but he still did reply in French. The brunette studied all of them with a serious gaze before smiling slightly.

"I've decided to give French a second chance, and to be honest, I'm getting to like it. And since this is the end of the show…" She paused, looking slightly teary as she gazed at England. "…I just wanted to say, England, I love you. But I know that my feelings will never be returned. You have someone who loves you more." She broke off, glancing at France with a teary smile. "Its just so…so…_yay_. I just can't explain this feeling." She brightened. "I just…I get this feeling whenever I see couple like Germany and Italy, or Austria and Prussia. But mostly when I see France and England. Its just…" she looked towards the crowd. "Hungary! What would you call this feeling? Its so happy!" she asked. There was the noise of laughter from the crowd and Hungary's voice came over.

"I haven't named it yet. When I do, you'll be the first to find out!" she replied. The brunette onstage grinned and turned back to the nations.

"Anyways, as to what kind of a fan girl I am…" She paused, letting the suspense build until it looked like someone was going to shout something out (cough-cough-America-cough) and grinned brightly.

"France! I'm sorry, but it's true." England gaped at her while France grinned and said something cheerily in French. _**BritishEnglishFTW**_ gave the Englishman an apologetic look and shrugged slightly.

"The country is beautiful, and I really wish that some day that I'll be able to go there and visit the _Arc de Triomphe_ in person. And the _Louvre_. And the _Tour d'Eiffel_. I want to eat at an actual French restaurant and taste French wine. I want to do all these things…" She trailed off dreamily, along with Francis, and gazed at nothing in particular. England was sporting a 'betrayed' look.

"You know, I was playing a game of Apples to Apples and the adjective card was 'scenic'. I put down Paris and won. (Here there was an 'even more betrayed' look on England's face and he looked ready to sulk.) I really want to go to France and spend some time with you France. And I really hope I'll see you guys again." She snapped out of her dreamy stupor and smiled brightly at everyone.

"So, until then, stay invincible British gentleman, England. France, stay sexy. Prussia, stay awesome and keep spreading the awesomeness. Austria, stay with the beauty that is music. I'm going to be taking piano lessons soon, but I don't have a teacher yet. Could you teach me if you had the chance? I want to learn about all your musicians! (There was a satisfied nod from the Austrian.) America, stay heroic dude, like, totally," she said, grinning widely. England was looking horrified at the thought. America grinned giving her a bright smile and double thumbs up.

"Anything for a fellow American, brah!"

"She's a _woman_," pointed out England. America frowned.

"Don't confuse me, man. Not cool."

"_I'm _confusing _you_? You're calling a _lady…brah_! I don't see how that's right!"

"It's American, dude. Your lingo is like, so lame and weird. Even your slang is freaky. I mean, you use _rhyming_ in your _slang_. What is this, Shakespeare?"

"At least our slang is _creative_! Unlike _some _people."

"What? Calling a gay person a bale of hay is normal?"

"Ye-"

"Ahem. If you would all let our guest speak," chimed Alan Baker. England and America did a little staring match before turning to _**BritishEnglishFTW**_. The brunette was watching them with amusement.

"Right. Anyways, Russia, stay adorable. I hope you find a beautiful patch of sunflowers to live by. Germany, stay orderly. I mean it. It's an order, understand? Italy, stay precious. I hope you always have your pasta and I know you'll be able to see the Holy Roman Empire again. Just wait! Japan, remain cool and be sure to make things up with China. You two have had a rocky past, but I'm sure… I'm sure China wants to look at the same moon as you, always! Hungary, stay cheerful no matter what. And personally I think you should go out hunting with Prussia a little. I think that's what you really liked doing back then, so be yourself and have fun. (Hungary gave a grin in the crowd. _Hunting. Good idea. We can each search for prospective partners for him. And Austria of course. It'll be interesting…_) I think that's it…" she trailed off, looking around thoughtfully. Canada drooped a bit in his seat. The brunette grinned widely and shot up to the Canadian, giving him a tight hug. Matthew got a blush on his face, hugging back lightly and giving his brother a smirk. Something along the lines of '_see? I get hugged and you don't. Suck it loser!'_. Of course in a nicer way.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Canada! Never, ever change, okay?" she asked, her voice somewhat muffled against the teens shoulder. She pulled away and smiled sadly at all the nations. I-I always g-get emotional…just…" she held out her arms, looking a bit surprised as she was suddenly squished in a gigantic group hug.

"_Je vous aime. Vous tous._" France gave her a kiss on the cheek, bidding her farewell, complete with waving a white handkerchief. England snorted slightly at that but also waved at her.

Alan escorted the brunette away and smiled sadly.

"It was great having you here _**BritishEnglishFTW**_. We're going to miss you and we hope you are here for the next season. But for now, we call upon our next member. Please give a big round of applause for…_**Bururu**_!"

She was another brunette too, of course, her grey eyes flashing brightly. She waved and traipsed onto the stage, putting the mic on and grinning at the nations.

"Hey dudes! I've decided to let my totally _awesome_ American accent shine through for this last one!" she said brightly. All the countries chuckled.

"And as to the debate brought up by _**BritishEnglishFTW**_, I went to a panel at the Anime Boston Convention, and the people asked the crowd to cheer for either France's accent or Britain's accent. I cheered for France's sexy accent of course, but Britain's won." She seemed a bit put out that. England smirked smugly and crossed his arms, shooting France a look. The Frenchman smirked back, raising and eyebrow and tapping his fingers lightly against his thigh. The Englishman paused for a second before grinning and sitting back, looking back at _**Bururu**_ with interest. She eyed them both for a second before continuing.

"Right! First things first, Russia, if Ukraine came after Russia how is she older than you?"

The Russian smiled.

"Well, if you look back on history you will see that Ukraine is where I originated from. Well, my culture and civilization. So she is my older sister, _da_?"

_**Bururu**_ nodded understandingly, switching her gaze Germany.

"And Germany, _please give me german lessons_! I recently started using small German words in a chat room, like '_mein gott_' and '_danke_' and suddenly I have people speaking in fluent German to me!" she exclaimed. The German man attempted a small smile.

"German is rather like English. I think you'll be able to understand most of it, but I vill help you if you need it," he offered. The brunette gave him a victorious smile before schooling her features.

"Anyways, during HetaOni (several nations, except Italy, England and Japan, gave blank looks to each other), I started bawling after America, gravely injured and likely to die, stayed behind to stay by England and Canada's sides, who were both dying. What he said is what got to me. He said (her voice choked up here), 'these are the two most important people to me'!" she broke out into a wail and hugged both America and England. The American teen looked rather concerned about this whole 'dying and mortally injured' thing. He clung to England too, along with France from his other side. Italy winced slightly and cast a glance at his Japanese ally. Said ally had a grimace on his face too. A well hidden grimace, but a grimace nonetheless.

"Um, you can let go of me…" suggested the blond Englishman weakly. The brunette moved away, sniffing and wiping her eyes before giving a watery smile.

"That reminds me of America cleaning out his closet. It was so _sad_." She proceeded to recount what America had done, making said American blush and look away while England raised an eyebrow before giving a look at Alfred.

"I didn't know you still kept those," he remarked quietly. Alfred cleared his throat and looked away.

"I couldn't throw them out."

The moment was ruined as _**Bururu**_ broke out into squeals. She looked even tearier eyed and delighted than was possible.

"America, man, please, _please_, show me those soldiers!" she said, giving the teen American a wide-eyed look. He looked around and then grinned weakly.

"I'll try."

That had the brunette looking rather satisfied.

"Thank you. And I guess…this is _au revoir_ then…" her face fell. "And I know this is rather late, but America, Happy Flag Day. France, Happy Bastille Day." She produced a basket of brioches from somewhere and gave them to the longhaired Frenchman with a slight blush. His blue eyes glinted appreciatively as he noticed the contents and took an elegant sniff.

"Mmm, _brioches. _Zey smell _délicieux_," he complimented. _**Bururu**_ smiled and then turned her attention back to the American nation.

"And America, I cosplayed as you for Twin Day at school. I wore the jacket and glasses, and even ate a burger like that too! It was awesome! Also, I read the web comic called '_à bientôt_' about you, France, and Jeanne d'Arc. I cried so much at the end." France raised an eyebrow curiously while Arthur stiffened considerably. The Englishman shifted slightly away, face an expressionless mask, and swallowed, blinking a couple of times rapidly. Francis cast a glance at him, sighing and wrapping an arm around the Brit's waist and hauling him back closer to himself.

"_Cher, tu sais que je t'ai pardonné. Pourquoi tu ne l'accepter?"_ **[You know that I forgave you **_**(referring to the fight in the earlier chapter) **_**. Why don't you accept it?]**

The Englishman sighed and slouched back in his seat, casting a look at the Frenchman.

"I just feel guilty at times."

"Well, _mon Cœur, _if you must know, I zink I met Jeanne again. God granted me my wish and I am glad. Now, if you will stop beating yourself up over zis, I will be very 'appy." Arthur gave him a tiny smile and looked away; trying to ignore the coo that France gave at the tiny smile and they way he cuddled England closer to himself. _**Bururu**_ chuckled.

"France, I'm sure Jeanne's really happy in heaven right now. Well, I suppose I have taken up too much time already. _À bientôt_, to you all!" she said, waving as she stod up. There were French replies back to her as she walked off stage with Alan.

The blond host grinned, running a hand through his hair and grinning at the crowd.

"It was awesome to have you here again, _**Bururu**_. Now, we have with us our next member! Please, a round of applause for _**GothKat2SlashFan**_!" The audience cheered for the girl dressed in black. Her black dress had a tasteful strike of royal purple on it, making it a bit more colorful. France hummed and nodded at her dress. _**Goth**_ came onto the stage eagerly, greeting Alan brightly before going to sit down on the guest seat. All the nations greeted her warmly.

"Hey! As you all know, I'm _**GothKat2SlashFan**_, but you can call me _**Goth**_, _**CG50**_ usually does," she introduced. There were a couple of raised eyebrows and murmured greetings again. The dark haired girl smiled, revealing a glinting canine before she spoke again.

"So, I have three questions. Russia, do you want China to become one with you?"

The Russian man smiled brightly.

"_Da_! But China seems to have a little problem since he doesn't talk to me much." He ended with a slightly upset look on his face. _**Goth **_cooed and turned her attention onto France.

"I saw on your list of people you've not been with, that China and any of the Asian countries were not included. When were you with Hong-Kong?"

The Frenchman cackled and looked at her smugly.

"It was after a razer successful fashion show. 'Ong-Kong _does_ take an interest in ze fashion industry, and 'e caught me on a good day. _Chine_ still doesn't know," he whispered conspirationally. Arthur had wide eyes and was looking vaguely freaked out and disgusted at the same time. The dark haired girl grinned and then looked at Prussia.

"And I know this is an insensitive question, but how does it feel like to be an ex-nation?"

The albino ran a hand through his hair and gave a lazy shrug.

"The only good thing that came out of it is that I don't have any vork to do know. Its better like this," he remarked. _**Goth **_grinned.

"And ignore _**CG50**_. You're awesome."

And just as quickly as she had come, the girl waved to the others, bid them farewell and allowed herself to be escorted back to the audience. Said audience was waiting excitedly for next person to go up. Alan rubbed his hands together gleefully and looked around at everyone with excitement.

"Awesome! It was great to have you, _**Goth**_! Next up we have…_**ForeverXNejiten**_!" The girl that came on stage had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She grinned widely and made her way onto the stage, dressed in khaki shorts and an off-the-shoulder t-shirt. She greeted everyone enthusiastically.

"Hello, my fellow Hetalians! First of all I'd like to say, I love you all, especially you, frog!" she greeted. Arthur snickered while Francis adopted a mock hurt look. The brunette had an American accent but seemed to keep switching between American and English anyways. She seated herself and grinned at everyone.

"Let's see, I'll start from the beginning. My friends and I role-play as you guys _all the bloody time_. And as you have probably noticed, I role-play as England," she explained. Then a small smirk settled itself on her face. "And FrUK prevailed, by the way. I totally understand your annoyance with Francis, Arthur," she said. The Englishman cast her an agreeing look as they both mentally lamented about their own Francis'.

"Our role-plays are extremely intense. You see, America and Japan made love to each other, which made England very depressed. (Cue shocked looks from Japan and America, along with a furious flush from England and a perverted and worried look from France.) _But_, France was there to help England and then proposed to him! Now I'm getting role-play married to France! Woo! You should see the ring!" she explained with an energetic squeal. England had turned even more red. France laughed his usual laugh, the loud '_ohononononon_' making Hungary get her camera out, ready for any perverted scenes that might take place. Unfortunately for her, there was nothing interesting that was happening. Well, except Arthur getting enthusiastically hugged by Francis. _**ForeverXNejiten **_grinned before clearing her throat and attracting attention to herself.

"Arthur, you are truly my inspiration. You're amazing and your scones _don't_ suck. How could they, when I love my own?"

Arthur gave her a pleased smile while Francis looked a bit nauseous at the mere word 'scones'.

"France, I…I love you. Like, seriously. Love. I tried to beat down my mother after she said you were hers." She giggled a bit at the memory before continuing while the longhaired blond she was talking to gave her a bright grin. "But…_you only belong to Arthur, dammit!_" she said, gaze suddenly serious and glaring at both the nations as if that would be enough to keep them together forever. It seemed to work for the moment though.

"Prussia, in my friends role-play…you beat the living shit out of Romano. That was _not _pretty. You're still awesome though," she said, smiling. The Prussian chuckled at the mental image before letting a slow smirk grow over his face. Ludwig sighed.

"_Nein, bruder_. You are _not_, under any circumstances, alloved to beat up Romano. He's already angry vith me, as it is, and if he hates me more, he might get the mafia on me. And that is a truly scary thought. He narrowly missed my head the last time vith his gun, I don't vant him to actually hit me." The albino raised an eyebrow. Romano had _actually_ gone all mafia on his brother? Now _that_ was interesting.

"Fine, fine. Don't vorry," he conceded, relaxing in his seat. "OOnly because I am awesome."

_**ForeverXNejiten**_ smiled and finally turned her gaze back to England.

"England, I hate to bring up such a touchy subject- because I stat crying whenever they bring it up in the role-play –but, when America left you…did you ever think you could love again?" The brunette paused, looking a bit misty eyed as she watched the Englishman answer. He sighed, leaning back in the sofa and cocking his head to one side.

"To be honest, no. Two people had betrayed me. I didn't know how to feel," he said slowly. France and America both looked away.

"First there was my colony, refusing my care. Then there was my long time friend, or enemy at that time, who had helped said colony. I was confused on whom to trust. After the war, I didn't talk to anyone for quite a few days. I just spent my time wondering where I had gone wrong and why my enemy was suddenly so focused on bringing about my downfall. But…I guess I knew that it was bound to be over some time, so it didn't really make me depressed. I think it was only a week before I was back on my feet and continuing to forge ahead. It took my mind off things." The Brit paused, making everyone turn his words over in their head.

Many had thought he had been rather depressed after the American left him, but his words seem to state otherwise…unless he was lying. Arthur was merely looking distasteful, as if this conversation had left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. He glanced around at everyone and raised his eyebrows. Alfred looked a bit offended that his departure hadn't caused as much hurt as he had expected it to. It _did_ bring his ego down a notch. _**ForeverXNejiten**_ smiled and stood up, thanking the nations, briefly hugging France and Alan, and was escorted off stage. Alan bounced in place eagerly and waved at her as she seated herself.

"Thanks for the questions, _**ForeverXNejiten**_! And now, we have-" He was cut off as he caught sight of familiar silver-grey hair and a bouncy noise. He raised his eyebrows as he spotted _**Ukraine**_ waving at him innocently. He grinned and gestured for her to come on stage.

"Looks like we have a surprise! _**Ukraine**_ is here! Come up on stage, _**Raine**_!" he called. The female nation bounced her way up, smiling and sitting down in her seat, giving her brother a look.

"Hello! I just had one question," she greeted. All the nations were slightly more relaxed that it was a nation asking a question. They all nodded encouragingly at her.

"I was thinking of getting a breast reduction. Give me one reason not to."

There was a silence as everyone desperately thought of one reason.

"Um, it might affect your land?" offered America.

"You look gorgeous ze way you are! You shouldn't change anyzing!" Russia spoke next.

"You would look more poor? People think you are rich enough to get breast implants if you stay like this, _da_?"

The Ukrainian laughed and thanked them for their opinions before walking off stage, not requiring anyone to walk her off. Alan blinked and watched her leave before rushing to his feet and clearing his throat.

"Right, um, thank you _**Ukraine**_. Well, we have our last audience member of the night. Please put your hands together for…_**Waterlily Angel**_!" A pretty blonde with blue-green eyes made her way onto the stage, pink dress fluttering around her legs. She smiled, greeting the blond host warmly and allowing him to show her to her seat.

"Hello all! Its great to be here with you tonight," she began. There were murmurs of agreement with her statement.

"I've ot some questions I'd like to ask. Firstly, England. What do you think of the band One Direction? I heard it was from your place. Whenever I mention them my friends go squealing so loud it upsets my eardrums." The blonde held a miffed look at this point. Alfred gave a gasp, staring at her in shock.

"What? You don't like One Direction? Dude, that's like, crazy," he said, reminding everyone of a teenage fan girl for a moment. You could practically see hearts his eyes were forming. On the other hand, Arthur looked ticked off too.

"Yes, the band's from my place. Except one of them. One of the brats, I think the blond one, is from one of my brothers' place. I don't really like them. Honestly, we've had so many better people than them. But I guess they're good enough." America was swooning for some strange reason (most likely over the bands' good songs). _**Waterlily Angel**_ seemed to agree with the Englishman.

"And do you remember Sir Raffles? I really want to say thank you for what he's done in South Eastern Asia! So, thank you."

England gave her a grin, making an 'it-was-nothing' gesture, looking rather proud of his citizen.

"Japan-san and Hungary! I'm a recent fan of yaoi, but sadly none of my friends enjoy it. They're too caught up with k-pop and think it's improper. (Here Hungary had let out an incredulous snort and 'pfft' sort of thing.) But it's alright for me to continue loving it, right?"

"Of course it is, _**Waterriry Anger**_. You should arways do what you want," protested the Japanese man passionately.

"Exactly what Kiku says," called out Hungary from wherever she was in the crowd. The blonde girl grinned and leaned back in her seat.

"For Germany and Prussia, is it alright if I take a small part of the Berlin wall as a souvenir?"

"Vell, you can definitely _buy_ it," remarked Gilbert offhandedly. The blonde looked pleased at the thought.

"I will _definitely_ see into that. Um, Europeans, well played matches in the recent Euro 2012," she congratulated. Many of the countries looked a bit disgruntled to be reminded of that.

"Italy, can you congratulate Spain for me?" she asked. The Italian nodded and ve-ed, clapping excitedly. _**Waterlily Angel**_ deemed that enough response and stood up, suddenly looking a whole lot more alert.

"Canada!" she squealed, rushing forward and capturing him in a hug. The Canadian let out an embarrassed 'eep' but otherwise returned the hug cautiously.

"I'm going to give you hugs. Do you know, my friends thought you were a city in America? A _freaking city_! When you're a country! Can you believe some people?" she asked, sounding disbelieving and disapproving as she finally broke away from the hug and gave the Canadian a quick peck to the cheek. He turned red and coughed slightly.

"Um, thank you for standing up for me," he replied quietly. _**Waterlily Angel **_laughed and finally backed away, grinning at Alan.

"Thank you all for your participation in this show. And Alan, thank you for hosting this enjoyable show. Nations, keep being amazing! And Prussia, keep being awesome! Thank you, good bye!" she said, waving and leaving. Once she was back in the audience section, Alan bounded to the front of the stage, grinning at everyone.

"And this great journey has come to an end! It's been great with you guys! And we've got a surprise for you all before the nations have to leave. We are…hosting a party all night! Everyone is invited! Enjoy yourselves dudes!" there were large amounts of cheering as everyone rushed to the stage and the cameras panned the scene, letting the home viewers see the party. Loud music had been turned on, the stage had been converted into a dance floor, and somehow there seemed to be food and beverages ready for the people too. Nations and humans alike were mingling, though keeping to each other's in groups mostly. There was hugging, talking, laughing and dancing going on. To add to the atmosphere, certain siblings of a certain Englishman crashed the party. _**UnstableFable**_ seemed ecstatic to see her country, who was surprisingly treating her respectfully.

Alan smiled as he watched the crowd of people, grinning to himself. Hungary strolled over to his side and gently elbowed him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How much I'll miss the show. I can't believe you got _her_ instead of me."

"Oh trust me, we cant believe it either."

There was a short silence as they observed the people before Hungary grinned, taking on an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ready to show them a _real_ party?"

"Hell yeah."

Lets just say there was a lot of fan-girling and nose-bleeding going on for quite some time, which wasn't helped by the fact that the song _German Sparkle Party _was blowing on the speakers and Germany, Prussia and Austria had somehow been roped into dancing to it.

Alan let out a laugh, tossing a yaoi manga in the air and joining the fray. You know what they always say. _When in Rome…_

The party just got a whole lot wilder.

* * *

**And done. I cant believe wrote this much. I can't believe the story is over. I can't believe I'm not going to have Alan on the next season. **

**Wow…**

**Well, I have finished the story, so it would appear. I'm going to miss this. I'll be starting the new season soon, and I will inform you of it when I do. I hope this wasn't disappointing to you all. Please, a few reviews about how you thought the whole story was would be good. They are not necessary though. PMs work just as well. It's been a great pleasure answering your questions and learning some more. I'll miss you all if you don't decide to come in the next season. If you have any countries you'd like me to put, you can PM me or review it. **

**This has to be the longest note I've written so far, but please. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review! **

**.:|Silver|:.**

**P.S. XD I seem to be in shock over the story finally being over!**


	11. A Big Thank You!

**Hello all! This is the thank you chapter. Reviews aren't necessary for this (Unless you want to ;) )**

**And I might be putting up the extra chapter in some time. If you all want it, that is.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR NOTICING MY HUMBLE STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

First of all, a BIG thank you to all the people who reviewed. THANK YOU!

_Lili-beth C _(my very first reviewer!)

_Guest_

_SoraChiistar_

_German Sparkle Party_

_Izzeay_

_Torako-Chan_

_BritishEnglishFTW _(one of my constant reviewers!)

_HellsTears_

_KandaTheAwesomePancakeMaker_

_LOLSmileyFace_

_INU-PEPPER_

_TearsHiddenInTheRain_

_LJbloodangel_

_Antonia Ivaneva Braginski _(another regular!)

_Shadow-Gaze14_

_UnstableFable _(and yet another constant! :D)

_Illusion Fox_

_Yaoilover4lyfe_

_Bururu _(constant~)

_AshMeowsYaoi_

_Demon Piper_

_Chinese Girl 50_

_TheQuestionThatRemains_

_Chipsivanna_

_IcarusWing_

_Lynnee_

_Ukraine_

_Breaking-Benjamin-Rules_

_DeadlyNightmareTrio13_

_Alice Of Spades_

_ForeverXNejiten_

_Waterlily Angel_

And

_GothKat2SlashFan_

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! You're all awesome and I love you!

Now, I would like to thank all the people who put 'With Alan Baker' on alert. Thank you all, and I love you!

_Alice Of Spades_

_AshMeowsYaoi_

_Breaking-Benjamin-Rules_

_Chinese Girl 50_

_Chipsivanna_

_DarkeRose_

_ForeverXNejiten_

_GothKat2SlashFan_

_HellsTears_

_IcarusWing_

_Izzeay_

_Kami-SamanoShukusen_

_KandaTheAwesomePancakeMaker_

_MivervabloomwooD_

_Sakura Scented Kikus_

_Shadow-Gaze14_

_SoraChiistar_

_TheQuestionThatRemains_

_Torako-Chan_

_UnstableFable_

_Waterlily Angel_

_Yaoilover4lyfe_

And

_Zemmno_

THANKS FOR ALERTING THE STORY! You gave me the will to continue.

And lastly, I would like to thank the people who put 'With Alan Baker' as a favorite. Thank you!

_Angel Of Death 76_

_Angel Of The Midnight Sea_

_Angelsorcerer_

_Antonia Ivaneva Braginski_

_AshMeowsYaoi_

_ChancellorPuddinghead_

_Chinese Girl 50_

_Chipsivanna_

_Demon Piper_

_ForeverXNejiten_

_GothKat2SlashFan_

_HellsTears_

_Illusion Fox_

_Izzeay_

_KandaTheAwesomePancakeMaker_

_Kikyo Cockerham_

_Lokitty_

_Lynnee_

_PorcelainDollx98_

_Sakura Scented Kikus_

_Shadow-Gaze14_

_Snowfire110_

_SoraChiistar_

_TheQuestionThatRemains_

_UnstableFable_

**You all have made my story worth reading and you all gave me the will to continue writing the story even when I was stuck. I love you all and I thank you for the questions that you posed. I hope I will be seeing you all in the next season too. **

**Please PM me the nations you want in the next season. You can send me a list of 10 nations. I'll be grateful if you send a list, because I cant think of which 10 I would want. I'll be waiting for you replies~**

**And once again, thank you for reading this story. And for putting up with me when I updated very slowly. I love you guys. Cant say that enough times.**

**.:|Silver|:. **


	12. An Author's Note

**Hello all who are reading this! I know I promised an extra chapter, and that's comin up, but I just wanted to inform you that season 2 of Hidden Secrets is up! It's called** Koffee With Katerine**.**** I hope I'll see you guys there. Toodles!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**PS. I'm writing up the bonus chapter right now. It'll hopefully be up by the weekends. Hopefully. **


	13. Extras

**Hey guys! Don't think I've forgotten! I promised an extra chapter, a sort of epilogue thing, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Speaking of forgetting, I haven't forgotten about the next season. It's being updated as I write this! **

**Anyways, enjoy this final chapter. **

**Love you all!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

England sighed, looking around the trashed set wistfully. Many nations and the audience were passed out everywhere. He would truly miss the show. There was a groan from one of the passed out people. The Englishman's eyebrows raised slightly before he gingerly made his way to collapse on one of the audience seats. A glow stick rolled away from the seat.

The blond glanced over the carnage once again before letting a grin take over his face.

The last-day party had been truly magnificent. Especially when Prussia had somehow convinced Germany and Austria to loosen up. Arthur shivered as he remembered the loud reverberating lyrics of 'Disco Pogo' bouncing around the room.

Unbeknownst to Arthur, France just strolled in from the balcony, looking around with interest before plopping down next to his English partner.

"It looks like a 'urricane went by," he remarked, successfully surprising the English nation. England nodded.

"Doesn't it? I'm going to honestly miss this set."

"Ah, _moi aussi_. We shared some great moments 'ere."

There was a silence as both of them recalled certain events.

* * *

**.:|Moment Remembered Number One~|:.**

_Arthur glared at Francis as they strode out of the set and away from the building. Arthur was scoffing, his green eyes bright with the light of a challenge._

"_Everybody knows, frog, that my accent makes women fall all over themselves."_

"_Says you, _cher_. My accent is superior to yours."_

"_You sound like you've got a bloody cold!"_

"_I do not! You sound uptight and bratty!"_

"_Nu-uh!"_

"_Uh-huh!"_

_Both the blonds glared at each other and shoved their way into the first bar they found. It was filled with many men, and quite a few women, who were well on their way to drunk._

"_Okay, so the one with the most women or men by the end of the night is the one who's accent is better," reiterated France. The other blond nodded, straightening his tie and throwing a smirk towards his lover before striding away. Blue eyes watched him go with amusement, and a bit of lust, before they turned to start on their own journey._

_The night was loud. The people in the bar had divided into three groups. One that was listening to Arthur, one that was paying attention to Francis and one that was ignoring the other two with passion. Bob, the bartender, was looking around his bar with amusement. A gaggle of men and women were fawning over the seated Englishman, all watching him with lusty eyes. It was a wonder that they hadn't stripped him by now. Bob's eyes shifted to the other side of the room where some other men and women were swooning at a purring Frenchman. Then his eyes went to the other emptier parts of the room where people were drinking and being rather depressing as usual. Deciding they needed his services, he served the depressed looking people._

_England paused in his exciting narration of something or the other and glanced over at his lover. Francis had quite an accumulation of people. But he wasn't doing too badly either. _

"_So, what happened __**next**_**, **_Artie?" asked one of the women, a rather pretty young thing with light brown hair, batting her eyes with adoration. A man he didn't know leaned forward with interest too, seductively running a hand over his thigh. Arthur gave the man a blatant look before upping his accent. _

"_Can you get me a drink, love?" he asked the brunette next to him, charm oozing from every orifice. The girl swooned and got up unsteadily, stumbling to the bar to get the said drink. While she was gone other people were chatting up England. _

_Meanwhile France was in quite a similar position. He was showering French words into his conversation and using many others to compliment the people he was talking to. _

"Mon trésor, _you are looking _très bandante_ tonight," he complimented a woman, stealing a glance at his lover. England was relaxed and chatting away, a girl curled up to his side and giving him lustful looks. The Brit's other hand was holding rum, which he held loosely. Francis smirked and took a sip of his own wine. _Rum. 'Ow quaint_, he mused, glancing up at the women and men. _

"_I 'ave a suggestion…"_

_When Arthur finally tore his gaze away from the people, he found no Francis and none of his followers. Assuming the worst, the Brit stumbled to the bartender and then out to where the bartender had told him to go. It was a seedy hotel. When Arthur went in to the specified room, he found himself facing a multitude of people in various states of undress. And then…_

"_Join us Arthurr."_

_The rest was a swirl of colors. When Arthur awoke it was to find a pair of horns on his head, bite marks along his neck and a pair of handcuffs on one wrist. There were also multiple bodies lying over him. Green eyes turned with confusion to his side where Francis was sitting up and watching him._

"_Zey liked my accent more, _cher_," he greeted smugly, reaching out a gentle hand to brush Arthur's hair. The Englishman stiffened then let out a groan._

"_Bloody hell. And why are there so many people here?"_

"_Why do you zink?"_

"_Oh…dammit all!"_

**.:|End of Moment~|:.**

* * *

Both the nations grinned at the memory. Francis sighed happily and leaned back on the couch.

"Zat was a truly wonderful night. I didn't even 'ave to pay-" He cut himself off abruptly, blue eyes widening slightly. England's own eyes narrowed and he glared.

"'Pay'? You _paid_ them?"

"_Non_! Why would you zink zat!"

"You're such a cheater, frog! Hmph. We are having a rematch."

"Of course."

There was silence for a while before England laughed.

"Remember that episode where Germany tossed us into the closet?" he asked with a grin. The Frenchman smirked.

"_Oui._ Zat was fun."

* * *

**.:|Moment Remembered Number 2~|:.**

_Germany shoved both Francis and Arthur into the closet, giving them both a warning look._

"_Try not to mentally scar anyone," he warned, locking the door and going back to the set. Both the nations inside stared at each other for a second before sighing in unison._

"_I 'ave an idea," France suddenly said, a smirk in his voice as he fumbled for the lights. He pulled a string and the lights came on. England gave him a bored look._

"_And what is it?"_

"_Mentally scar anyone wizin a five meter radius." He gave Arthur time to absorb this. The Englishman finally grinned at his lover and nodded. Casting a quick glance over the well-dressed Englishman, Francis quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it away, rumpling it satisfactorily before giving it back. Arthur tossed it to the side and pulled his lover closer to himself, backing himself into the door and pulling France in for a kiss. They both let out simultaneous loud moans, France thumping on the door in an imitation of humping against England. The door creaked slightly and groaned. England ran his hands through long blond hair, gripping it tightly and maneuvering France's lips, breaking away for a second with a mischievous smirk._

"_Try not to get horny. And this is the only time you get to top," was all the warning France got before England let out a keen, eyes amused. _

"_Oh gods, _Francis!_ Harder! HARDER!" he moaned out, letting out a slowly escalating series of moans. The Frenchman took the moment to admire his lover's deviousness, smirking too and shoving the door with more force, making it groan loudly._

_Some backstage workers and crew were frozen in place, staring at the closet door with red faces. It creaked and bulged slightly outwards, two distinct voices calling out and making indecent noises at an indecent level. One of the girls promptly fainted. Finally, England's voice inclined to a crescendo and then slowed down into rough panting. The crew stayed frozen, wondering if it was okay to go and check. Unfortunately, the door was pushed a few more times before a certain French accented voice called out. Then there was silence. All of the crew glanced at each other and then hurried away, faces flaming furiously. Germany strode over to the closet, glancing curiously at the people, before opening the door. England and France slowly made their ways out, lazy smirks on their faces. _

**.:|End Of Moment~|:.**

* * *

England snickered.

"You should have seen the look in the crews' eyes. None of them would look straight at me. And one poor girl fainted."

"Well, we were too sexy, zat's why," said France matter-of-factly. They both chuckled and mused for another silent moment.

"Do you remember zat episode, where America came in limping? I was so proud of _mon _Mathieu."

"Oh yes. I was proud of the boy too. Alfred really deserved it."

* * *

**.:|Moment Remembered Number Three~|:.**

_Canada and America were still on the stage, even after the lights had dimmed and the people had made their ways out, and were glaring at each other. Well, the Canadian was. Alfred was just giving him a horribly smug look._

"_You _do_ suck at everything that isn't hockey, man. Its true and you know it."_

"_I do _not_ suck at everything except hockey, you wanker!" snapped back Canada, taking one of his father's insults. England and France were seated on the couches that had been left behind. All the nations had left._

"_Brilliant. Matthew, you make me proud," said the Brit from his seat, grinning. France was looking a bit grumpy._

"_Come on Canada. Show 'im you 'ave in'erited somezing from me too," he grumbled. The Canadian happily obliged, getting a sharp look in his eyes as he stalked towards the American, eyes filled with something unknown, and leaned in to whisper into his ear. The American turned redder and looked away with a cough, glancing back at his brother with an embarrassed gaze. There was an interested silence and Arthur and Francis passed looks between both the brothers. Canada smiled a shark-like grin. There was some more silence. Then, without any visible prompting, Alfred and Matthew both got up and went away, giving some vague excuse as they left. _

_That episode Alfred came in limping. France and England cast each other inquisitive looks and decided to ask later. When the episode was over they cornered their two sons._

"_What happened? Why are you limping, Alfred?" The American flushed and glared at the floor. France cast an appreciative glance at his son._

"_Good job Mathieu," he praised. The Canadian grinned. England looked between the other three with confusion._

"_What did you do, Matthew?" he asked slowly. Canada gave his father figure a vicious grin._

"_I showed him just how strong the second biggest country of the world is." There was silence before understanding dawned on the Brit._

"_You. Matthew, _you_ beat him? I'm so proud!" Arthur rushed forwards to hug the Canadian. You see, there was a little secret that Francis and Arthur kept. Canada was stronger than America. Why he didn't seem so was because he seemed to hide his strength behind his hoodies and maple syrup. Alfred glowered and grumbled some choice words as his brother was being hugged, and limped away. Matthew grinned evilly as he hugged his fathers back. _Oh yes I did, _he thought to himself in a ghetto accent. What? Being with a weird family had made him weird._

**.:|End Of Moment~|:.**

* * *

Both of the older nations leaned back with tiny laughs. There was a groan as someone 'flop-of-death'ed their way to a more comfortable place. Hmm, he looked rather like America. There was a silence as both the countries simply stared at the destruction. Then England stood up with a stretch, making the bones on his shoulder let out a loud 'crack', before offering his hand to his French lover.

"Do you want to take advantage of this brief respite we're getting? Nobody will hear us," he said with a smirk. The Frenchman hauled himself up and smirked right abck, dragging the Englishman off to the nearest bedroom.

"_Ohonononon_! Of course, _cher_. I 'ave great expectations from you."

* * *

**Well? Reviews aren't necessary, but a few would be nice. **

**.:|Silver|:.**


End file.
